The Power of Love and Hate
by msxmochi
Summary: Tenchi and Ryoko Masaki are reunited with the princesses of Jurai, but find that a friend falls for a foe, starting a story all their own.
1. Twenty Years Come and Gone

~~~~~ MAGARU: Before we begin, I have a few notices to give out. First, all first years-- RAYANI: Wrong fan fiction, Maggie! MAGARU: Oh, heh heh, right. First, the disclaimer. RAYANI: All of these characters, except for the ones with English nicknames, and Rayani, are all properties of Pioneer and AIC, okay? Don't sue us, please! The next notice, please. MAGARU: Right. The next notice...ah, yes. Please disregard any of Rayani Kitsumuri's previous fan fictions for this story. RAYANI: What's that supposed to mean? MAGARU: PLEASE DISREGARD-- RAYANI: HEY, HEY! MAGARU: --ANY OF RAYANI KITSUMURI'S PREVIOUS FANFICTIONS! YOU'LL REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T! Now, on to the story!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Twenty Years Come and Gone  
  
"Grandpa, please let me go into the shrine," Kenny moaned to his great- grandfather. Yosho sighed.  
  
"Kenny, you need not enter that place. Come, let us begin your lesson." Kenny followed Yosho reluctantly to begin his lesson in swordplay.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were slowly pulling the orange vegetables out of the ground, chatting to each other. "Haha, Tenchi, remember when Washu blew up the whole carrot field? That was really funny!" Ryoko laughed, pulling three carrots out at a time. Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Of course. You know, after, what, twenty years, I can't believe Washu is still living here," Tenchi remarked, wiping sweat from his forehead and tossing the last of the carrots into the bulging basket. Ryoko grinned, picking up her basket of carrots.  
  
"I can't believe Ayeka actually went back to Jurai after we had Kenny," Ryoko said, wiping dirt off her hands and clothes. Tenchi pursed his lips and didn't answer. They both walked in silence to the vegetable shed, where they set down the baskets of vegetables. They were about to go inside when Mihoshi burst out of the back door.  
  
"Oh, hi! Ryoko, do you want to take Kenny's lunch up to him?" she asked, smiling in the oblivious way that she does.  
  
"Sure, Mihoshi," replied Ryoko, taking the box from the still-Galaxy Police- officer. Rayani walked out of the door, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Washu said she wants Tenchi in her lab," she laughed, twirling her tail. Tenchi sighed in despair as he plodded down to the unpredictable scientist's lab in the broom closet after giving Ryoko a swift kiss. Ryoko chuckled and teleported to a close distance from where Kenny was taught. Ryoko and Tenchi took great care to hide their powers from Kenny, and did a good job, considering the seventeen years they did it.  
  
"Kenny, I brought you lunch!" Ryoko called, walking into view. Kenny momentarily lost his concentration, resulting a bonk on the head by the piece of wood he was hitting with his wooden katana. Yosho cleared his throat.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ryoko," he said cheerfully. He turned to Kenny, "Never let anything distract you from your focus. You're just like your father; strong, but you need more concentration. Ryoko, please demonstrate."  
  
"Me? After twenty years, I don't know if I can still do this," Ryoko said, taking the katana from Kenny. "All right then," she sighed reluctantly when she saw the eager look on Kenny's face. Yosho picked up a handful of pebbles and began lobbing them at Ryoko. The katana became a blur as Ryoko deflected the pebbles deftly. Kenny's mouth was hanging open when Ryoko finished.  
  
"Wow," he finally managed to say. Yosho laughed quietly.  
  
"You've slowed down, Ryoko. Tenchi can do better," Yosho said, smiling. Ryoko shrugged in indifference.  
  
Before any more conversation could be made, there was a tremendous earthquake, knocking Kenny to the ground. Kenny was amazed to find his grandfather and mother still standing. Ryoko began running and called over her shoulder, "She's back! She's back!" Yosho smiled and began slowly down the steps of the shrine. Kenny looked to his silent grandfather.  
  
"Who's back? Why's Mom so happy?" Kenny asked. Yosho did not answer, but led him down the steps.  
  
Kenny gasped when he saw what caused the earthquake. A huge spaceship had crashed in the pond, and also destroyed half of the wide jetty. Ryoko was hugging a purple-haired woman, who was smiling, tears flowing down her cheeks. A blue haired girl was playing with Ryo-ohki and giggling crazily. Kenny was very confused. He remembered the photographs in his parents' room, and laughed when he remembered one picture of his mother when she was drunk on sake. He ran down and stood a bit away from his mother, who was laughing joyfully. The purple-haired woman caught sight of Kenny and pulled herself off Ryoko. She moved closer to Kenny, examining him carefully.  
  
"You must be Kenuru! You've grown so big! Last time I saw you, you were only a baby! You look so handsome, just like your father! Even if you ARE Ryoko's son," she added in an undertone. Ryoko heard and growled indignantly.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she said, walking over to Kenny. Kenny heard a tantalizing note in his mother's voice that he had never heard before. The purple-haired woman sniffed airily.  
  
"You haven't changed at all. I remember that horrible day that Tenchi--that Tenchi proposed to...you..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ayeka went downstairs to get a drink of water when she heard a rustling noise. Forgetting about her thirst, she slunk into the shadows of the living room, where the noises were coming from. It was about one in the morning, a time when everybody, even Washu, when she's not doing a super- important experiment, was sleeping. Ayeka heard a sleepy yawn and Ryoko's tired voice.  
  
"Tenchi, whassa matter?" she yawned. Ayeka tried to stifle her gasp. Then she heard Tenchi's voice.  
  
"Ryoko, this is important. Wake up."  
  
"All right, I'm awake. What's so important?"  
  
"Ryoko--will--will you--marry me?"  
  
"Why--Tenchi--okay!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ayeka yelled. She leapt out of the shadows, her face pale. Tenchi wheeled around and gasped.  
  
"A--Ayeka!" he choked, turning extremely red. Ryoko laughed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, I guess Tenchi chose me," she said. Ryoko held out her hand. "Truce?" Ayeka sobbed and bounded upstairs into her room without a second glance.  
  
Sasami woke up when Ayeka slammed the door closed. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and yawned. "What's the matter, sis?" she said, trying and failing to stifle another yawn. "Ayeka," said Sasami, becoming fully awake, "really, what's the matter?" Ayeka's lip quivered and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Ryoko-Ryoko's going to-marry Tenchi," she managed to sob, then broke out crying into her pillow. Sasami patted her back sympathetically.  
  
"It's okay, sis. Ayeka, please stop crying. Ayeka?" Ayeka wasn't responding to anything. It was as if she lapsed into another world, a nightmare world.  
  
That morning, Nobuyuki went into fits of joy when Ryoko announced to everyone that she and Tenchi were going to get married. He ran up the stairs, down the stairs, to the shrine, to Achika's tombstone, and back in only ten minutes. Tenchi looked extremely nervous, because he felt that he hurt Ayeka's feelings and the other girls. Mihoshi just shrugged and congratulated them, Sasami was giggly for the whole morning, and Washu, like Nobuyuki, went into fits of joy that her demon daughter finally did something right. Kiyone, who was at a Galaxy Police rehabilitation center a few galaxies away because of Mihoshi's latest accident, had no idea.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well, anyways, I have been ruling the EMPIRE under instruction from my father. You seem as lazy as you always were." Ryoko roared and threw a punch at Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka, of course YOU'D be doing that!" roared Ryoko. Washu tried pulling Ryoko away.  
  
"No! Not in front of Kenny!" she yelled. Ryoko pushed her away as strange little logs appeared around the woman called Ayeka. The blue-haired girl had disappeared, and Tenchi was sitting on the porch, sighing in despair. Kenny yelled in shock and backed away as what looked like an orange sword erupted from his mother's hand. Ryoko brought it down on Ayeka, but the little logs provided a shield.  
  
What happened after that was a blur. Kenny suddenly found himself in his living room, and everyone was around him in the sofa and the floor. "Kenny, we have something to tell you," Washu said solemnly. Kenny gave them a surprised look.  
  
"What do you mean, Grandma?" Kenny asked. Tenchi sighed.  
  
"I am the prince of planet Jurai," he said slowly. Tenchi saw his jaw fall open. Ryoko disappeared from her seat and reappeared next to the petrified Kenny.  
  
"I'm not really thirty-seven years old. I'm 5,000 years old," said Ryoko slowly. "I never had a real father, since Washu created me in a lab. I can fly, teleport, and blast things." Kenny looked like he was about to faint with shock. It was Washu's turn.  
  
"I'm not really fifty-eight years old. Rayani and I are 20,000 years old." Washu sighed and gave him a supporting look. Rayani was floating in the air, trying to stifle her laughter. His other grandfather, Nobuyuki, was smiling.  
  
"I am the first princess of planet Jurai," Ayeka said quietly. This was all too much for Kenny, and he passed out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When he woke up, the blue-haired girl was standing over him. "Hi! I'm Sasami," she said cheerfully. He stared into her bright pink eyes. "Know what? Another one of our friends showed up!" A black-haired girl about as tall as Rayani walked in.  
  
"Hi! I'm Magaru Sakari, but just call me Maggie. Nice to meet you!" Maggie said. Rayani walked in and laughed.  
  
"Maggie! You're back! How long has it been...what, 700 years?" Rayani said, hovering in the air.  
  
There was another earthquake, eradicating half of the living room. A man with silver-blond hair and gray eyes floated into the disastrous mess of the living room. Ryoko ran in and produced her sword at once, getting in front of Kenny. Tenchi pulled out his Tenchiken and produced the glowing blue blade. He, too, moved in front of Kenny. "Who are you?" Tenchi asked, his voice dangerously calm. The man smirked, and he looked oddly familiar.  
  
"I come for the one you call Washu. My name is Jakato, but you may call me Jake," he said pompously. "Come with me, Washu Hakubi." Washu scowled and went into her adult form.  
  
"Get away. I don't care," she said, a few feet talker that Jake. Before she could say anything else, a man with gray hair and yellow eyes walked into the mess. "Kagato!" Washu gasped. Kagato smiled.  
  
"Professor Washu, I need you to do something for me," Kagato said. "I need the blueprints of the Soja."  
  
Maggie was oblivious to all that was happening. When she locked eyes with Jakato, her mind had gone blissfully blank as they stared into each other's eyes. She felt a great calmness and unspeakable joy as she smiled longingly. Maggie found herself thinking of getting to know him and learning of his past. Maggie loved that silver-blond hair he had and the way his gray eyes bore into her mind. She waved dreamily and said, "Hi."  
  
Everyone stopped looking at Kagato to look at Maggie. It was as if she was in a trance, waving absentmindedly at Jake. Washu waved a hand in her face, but Maggie's eyes looked distant and glazed. She was smiling and staring, oblivious to everything. Jakato, seizing this chance, bounded over and grabbed Washu.  
  
Jakato had managed to escape with only a gash in his back from the Light Hawk sword. He and Kagato sat down for tea, smiling triumphantly. "Well done, my son," Kagato said, patting Jake on the shoulder. Jake winced, but smiled and looked at Washu, who was on a holo-computer. The glass containing her cracked as the wires embedded in it stopped glowing. Kagato stood up at once. Washu, who was back into her twelve-year-old body, smiled.  
  
"I found a lot of flaws in your program. Your ship should be malfunctioning soon." Washu was true to her word. The lights on the ship began blinking on and off, and the whole ship began jerking wildly.  
  
"Put--it--right!" Kagato bellowed. Washu pushed the button on her keypad and the ship stopped. She was grinning.  
  
Suddenly, Tenchi and Ryoko burst through the wall of the ship. Tenchi and Ryoko had their swords out. Rayani followed, her green energy sword out, too. Maggie and Kenny walked in slowly; Kenny was very nervous, and Maggie was looking dreamily at Jakato, regardless of the thick dust.  
  
"Prince Tenchi, another battle? Come then!"  
  
Kagato pulled out a sword hilt and produced a dark green blade; very different from what he used 20 years ago. He lunged at Tenchi, who dodged and slashed Kagato on the shoulder, but to no avail. There was a great rumble and Tenchi was thrown into a stone pillar. Ayeka and Ryoko gasped. "Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled, holding Sasami close to her.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled, flying up to the hole in the pillar. Tenchi was quivering with fury in his Juraian battle armor. The four marks on his face were present. "Come on, Tenchi!" Ryoko said, smiling and changing into her red and black battle suit. She flew Tenchi down and wiped his head of blood lovingly. "Just like old times, right?" Tenchi nodded and smiled, then faced Kagato.  
  
He and Kagato lunged at the same time. With a blinding flash, Tenchi and Kagato had their backs to each other. Kagato straightened up as Tenchi looked over his shoulder. Kagato smiled and started to disappear like smoke.  
  
"You did it again. Well done," he said, smiling before completely swirling away. Tenchi sighed.  
  
"That was easier than before," Tenchi said, smiling. Ryoko hugged him and shivered in joy. Ayeka landed on them both.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, you haven't changed at all!" Ayeka wailed.  
  
Jake and Kenny were looking at each other from 100 feet away, their eyes flaring. "Was that your father?" Jakato asked, cocking his head. Kenny nodded, trying to keep his temper in check. "YOUR father killed my father. How about that?" Jake said haughtily.  
  
Tenchi managed to break away from Ryoko and Ayeka and looked at Jake. Jakato glared at him and lunged. Tenchi dodged his punch easily. Jake picked up his father's sword and he tried to hold it out in front of him, producing the dark green blade. It drained him of a lot of energy, but he kept it up and poised to attack. When Tenchi put up the Juraian stance, he seemed to be radiating good and powerful energy. Ayeka was shooting Ryoko angry glances as if she was still angry that Tenchi chose Ryoko.  
  
Jake leaped, sword ready, and brought it down. Tenchi blocked it easily and forced Jake to the ground, giving him a deep gash in his chest. "I'll--kill you," Jake managed to say, "Because you killed my father." Tenchi turned away, head bowed. Ryoko went up to him as he put his Light Hawk sword in his belt.  
  
"Tenchi," she murmured, "if you don't kill him, he'll get you again!" Tenchi shook his head, but gave her a hug.  
  
"You do what you think is right, Ryoko," Tenchi muttered, giving Ryoko a solemn look. Her eyes were glittering with manic excitement that he hadn't seen in twenty years. Ryoko nodded and produced her energy sword. Kenny was standing a way off, unable to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"Good-bye, Jake," Ryoko said, raising her sword. Maggie ran and stopped Ryoko before her sword impaled the pale Jakato.  
  
"No! Don't kill him!" she yelled, giving Ryoko a pleading look. The former space pirate lowered her sword in amazement.  
  
"What? Why?" Maggie turned pink and ran her fingers through her hair. Jake got up slowly, wincing. Maggie went over and helped him, an act that infuriated Ryoko. Maggie had no idea what Jake was doing as he turned slowly towards Kenny and threw the sword.  
  
Tenchi realized the danger and dashed to Kenny, pushing his son away. The sword streaked through his chest and clattered to the ground. Tenchi staggered back and fell to his knees. Ryoko was at his side at once, cradling his head. "No..." she said, tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"Washu!" Ryoko yelled, but Washu was already coming. "Washu, please, make Tenchi better...please...no, Tenchi..." Tenchi had put his hand on Ryoko's cheek, smiling feebly.  
  
"Ryoko, t--take care--of--Kenny..." he choked as a small trickle of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"No, don't talk like that, Tenchi. No..."  
  
"I--I--love--all of--you..." Tenchi voice trailed off as he closed his eyes. Ryoko and Ayeka wailed mournfully, both crying and shaking as they sobbed. Ryoko stopped abruptly and slowly turned to Maggie, who was enjoying being held by Jakato.  
  
"Happy now?!" Ryoko roared, tears streaming down her cheeks. "My husband is dead because of you! Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again!" Ryoko produced her sword and walked slowly towards Maggie. "You have three seconds," Ryoko said quietly, her voice trembling, "to get off this ship before I kill you both!" She held up one finger. "One..."  
  
"Jake, what do we do?" Maggie whispered, starting to feel the pangs of panic. Jake pulled out what looked strangely like a little penguin model and pushed the head.  
  
"...two..." Ryoko walked a bit closer, still crying. Maggie began backing away apprehensively.  
  
"...THREE." Ryoko leaped at them, getting ready to slash them both through the heart. A time vortex opened and pulled Jake and Maggie in before Ryoko could kill them. The space pirate bellowed in rage as the vortex closed, leaving Ryoko with only air in front of her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Kenny was sitting next to his father, his eyes glazed over and his mind racing. Only a few hours ago he had found out that his father was a prince, his mother a strange brute woman with terrifying powers, and his genius grandmother and his aunt Rayani were 20,000 years old. Now his father was dead, auntie Ayeka was crying, and Magaru was in love with someone who tried killing him. Kenny watched his mother pounding the ship floor in anguish, yelling Tenchi's name. His grandmother, Washu, had attached some wires to Tenchi and was attempting to revive him, but nothing was working. Even Rayani, who normally was bouncing around everywhere, was unusually quiet and subdued.  
  
Ryoko stopped pounding the floor and walked back to the big group of bleary- eyed friends. She sat down next to Tenchi and stroked his cold cheek. Ripping the wires off of Tenchi, she lifted his head and kissed his lips, regardless of the cold that sent shocks throughout her body. Ryoko fell forward, sobbing uncontrollably. Washu glanced at Rayani, and then jerked her head towards Ryoko. Rayani gave her a confused look and smiled nervously. Washu sighed and shook her head. The genius walked over to her daughter and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryoko," Washu said quietly. Ryoko stopped sobbing and had a distant look. Washu gave her a loving squeeze and put her head on Ryoko's shoulder. Washu thought Ryoko had calmed down, but she suddenly broke out crying again. Ayeka was silent, but her chest was heaving up and down as she hugged her little sister, Sasami, who had buried her face in her knees.  
  
Rayani was struck with a sudden idea. "Hey," she said suddenly, making everyone jump. "Why don't we, er, Ryoko talk to Tsunami and get her to bring Tenchi back?" Ryoko stopped crying and looked at the floor.  
  
"She won't do it," Ryoko choked.  
  
"Maybe she will," Sasami said hopefully. Ryoko shook her head.  
  
"Remember last time we fought Kagato, we needed Tenchi badly?" Ryoko muttered, still staring at the floor. "She brought him back because he was needed, but now..." Washu gave Ryoko another hug.  
  
"We've got to try, right? I don't want to see you so unhappy, now that you've...been happier than you've ever been." Kenny was very confused.  
  
"Who's Tsunami? Who's Kagato? Can Tsunami really bring Dad back?" he asked, blurting out questions.  
  
"We'll explain on our way home. First, let's get out of here," Washu replied, calling Ryo-ohki. They all boarded and left sadly for Okayama, Japan. 


	2. For the Sake of Friendship

~~~~~ RAYANI: Here's Chapter Two! MAGARU: Isn't this a touching story? RAYANI: Hey, hey! I didn't mean for this story to be a touching one! MAGARU: So what? RAYANI: Hmph. Anyways, we first have the disclaimer. We fully know that all these character rightfully belong to Pioneer and AIC, and we know that we don't own these characters. MAGARU: Okay, we've satisfied the lawyers, now we have to satisfy the readers! RAYANI: So we give you... MAGARU: Chapter Two: For the Sake of Friendship.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: For the Sake of Friendship  
  
Maggie and Jake were thrown out of the vortex and landed on a soft, green hill. "Jake, where are we?" she murmured, her voice quivering. Jake was looking around.  
  
"We're on Jurai..." Jake looked at the garden and pointed. "That's Princess Ayeka's garden. We'd better steal a ship and leave." Maggie sighed in relief.  
  
"Let's go to Earth. I want to apologize to Ryoko," she said, getting up.  
  
"She'll kill you. You wouldn't believe the stories my father told me about Ryoko Hakubi."  
  
"Ryoko Masaki," Maggie corrected. He nodded and waved his hand impatiently.  
  
"Yes, whatever, Ryoko Masaki. We'd better leave quickly or the Juraians will find us. I think the ship hangar is over there," Jakato whispered, pointing to their right and giving Maggie a kiss on the cheek. Maggie shuddered in delight and steadied Jake as they shared her cloak.  
  
When they found the hangar, Maggie and Jake hid behind an enormous tree and ripped her cloak up to make bandages for the wound Tenchi gave him. When he felt better, they slunk into the shadows, examining the best ship to take. There was a beautiful ship that Magaru wanted to use, but Jake pointed out that the beautiful ship was none other than the king's ship and, consequently, would be the most heavily guarded. After much deliberation, they settled on an old-looking ship that was scratched and chipped. Maggie looked a bit put out, but when Jakato gave her a passionate kiss, she felt like submitting to anything.  
  
Jake used his strange penguin model to render the guards unconscious, then boarded the small, scratched ship while carrying Maggie. The control board was similar to the model on his father's ship, so it was no problem getting out of the hangar. They left Jurai, carefully avoiding the checkpoint stations, and laughed at their own cunning and cleverness. Jakato wanted to go to a beautiful resort planet and spend time with his "little sweet tart" and ended up with having Maggie in fits of joyful laughter.  
  
Magaru was firmly against going anywhere but Earth, no matter how much he coaxed and sweet-talked. After fifteen minutes, Jake finally gave in and turned the ship back towards Earth. "Do you like it there, Maggie? I mean, on Colonial Planet #0315?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulder. A wave of shivers shot down her back, and she smiled in delight.  
  
"Yes, it's very nice there," she replied when she regained control of herself. Jake snorted.  
  
"But it's a colonial planet. So primitive," Jakato remarked contemptuously. "I can't believe the  
  
8 GREAT Washu actually lives there." Maggie didn't answer and spent the rest of the journey in silence.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryoko was taking a nap up on the rafter she hadn't been on in twenty years. Kenny had taken all of this badly; he shut himself in his room and refused to eat anything or do anything at all. It was lucky that he was on a break from school. Princess Ayeka resided in her old room, which was kept empty after she left. Sasami was back to her precious kitchen and was humming an old Juraian song, trying not to think of what they could have all done together if the cursed Kagato hadn't returned. Ryo-ohki was following Sasami about the kitchen because she wanted some carrots and because Ryoko swatted at her every time she tried comforting the distressed space pirate.  
  
Washu shut herself in her lab and was thinking about revenge, but the thought of Tsunami stopped her. They had all agreed on waiting until Ryoko overcame most of her sorrow before attempting to talk to her. Nobuyuki and Yosho had several sake drinking bouts under a cherry tree in the backyard. Mihoshi seemed clumsier than before and wandered about daydreaming. She even ended up walking into the lake once.  
  
When Ryoko finally decided to speak again, she first went to Sasami, who was making some rice balls and Miso soup. Ryo-ohki was happily munching on carrots in a corner and did not notice Ryoko walk in. "Sasami," Ryoko croaked. Sasami jumped at Ryoko's hoarse voice and turned around.  
  
"Hi, Ryoko! What do you need?" Sasami asked, stirring the soup slowly.  
  
"Tsu--Tsu--" Ryoko choked and couldn't finish her sentence. Her golden eyes welled up and she teleported away. Sasami nodded to herself. "After dinner, we'll have time," she whispered, giving Ryo-ohki a small smile.  
  
The space pirate reappeared in the lake and began swimming about underwater, looking for fish to catch. She knew that she wasn't really looking for fish. She wanted an excuse for taking a while to think. She remembered how she and Tenchi used to swim in the lake on hot summer days, splashing and laughing happily. Mihoshi used to stay in the shallows because she was a terrible swimmer, although she could hold out for at least ten minutes if she was forced to. Ryoko tried her best not to sob when she recalled the time when she got trapped in an underwater cave and Tenchi came to rescue her.  
  
When Ryoko emerged, she saw a ship landing in the free space in the back yard. Intrigued, she flew up out of the water, her clothes soaked and dripping, and landed in front of the ship. Ryoko's eyes widened in anger when Magaru Sakari stepped out. Ryoko dashed to her and wrapped her sturdy fingers around Maggie's neck and began strangling her.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Ryoko yelled, tightening her grip. Maggie choked and squirmed about, trying to break Ryoko's grip. Fortunately, Washu was going outside to collect various spiders and saw her daughter.  
  
"No! Ryoko, stop!" Washu yelled. Ryoko ignored her and tossed Maggie around by the neck.  
  
Jake heard the yelling and rushed outside. He shrieked when he saw Maggie being thrown about and rushed to her aid as he pulled his father's sword out. Ryoko saw him out of the corner of her eye and put her foot in his face, giving him a bloody nose and a cut lip. Washu managed to grab  
  
9 Ryoko's arm and slapped her furiously. She wrenched Ryoko's fingers from Maggie's "RYOKO, STOP!" Washu shrieked. Ryoko stroked the red mark on her cheek and sniffed. Maggie got up and rubbed her sore neck.  
  
"I just--wanted to apologize," croaked Maggie. Ryoko looked ready to blast her, but a look from Washu made her stop. "I'm sorry--"  
  
"Tell me, can saying 'I'm sorry' be enough to bring Tenchi back?" Maggie didn't answer. "Answer me!" Ryoko burst wrathfully. Maggie winced and walked over to Jake, cleaning his bloody face.  
  
"No," Maggie murmured. She dipped the remains of her cloak into the lake and patted Jake's lip tenderly. Ryoko stormed inside, leaving Washu alone. The genius gave Maggie and Jake both a severe look.  
  
"You two better leave. If Ryoko sees you again, she might do something drastic. Next time, I WON'T stop her, understood? Go," she said, jerking her head towards their ship. She looked at the house and saw Ryoko peering through the window. "I mean it. Leave. She's really angry and I wouldn't be surprised if she starts chasing you to get revenge." Magaru and Jakato needed no second warning. They gave Washu a grateful look and boarded their ship. Washu smiled to herself and watched as the ship flew out of sight, then walked inside.  
  
Sasami waited until after Ryoko had eaten her dinner before mentioning Tsunami. "Ryoko, do you want to talk to Tsunami now?" Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Yes, please, Sasami." Sasami nodded and smiled as she cleared the plates and bowls away, then put them in the sink.  
  
They all sat in the living room with Ryoko next to Sasami and Ayeka. Ryoko closed her eyes, thinking longingly of Tenchi. She suddenly found herself in a dark place.  
  
Tsunami was standing in front of her and smiling. There was still, dark water all around and a Juraian tree behind the goddess. "Hello, Ryoko," she said calmly. Ryoko found that the tree spirit seemed to be radiating a soothing light. The pirate stood dumbstruck for a moment, then opened her mouth to speak. Tsunami held up a hand, silencing Ryoko.  
  
"I will not bring Tenchi back," she said simply. Ryoko gave her a pleading look.  
  
"Please, Tsunami," Ryoko moaned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...because I love him," Ryoko said quietly. Tsunami gave her a look that made her feel as if she was being scanned.  
  
"I will not bring Tenchi back unless the need arises." Tenchi walked from behind the tree, smiling nervously. "Besides," Tsunami gave Tenchi a hug, "We're happy together." Ryoko looked furious.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! He's MY husband, not yours!" Ryoko said, accidentally spitting as she did.  
  
"Yes, I know. Don't worry, I'll keep my hands to myself," said Tsunami, releasing Tenchi. Ryoko sighed in relief. "Go now. Your son will need you soon." Ryoko gave her a bemused look, but could not ask a question since she found herself back in the living room of her home.  
  
Sasami would be unconscious for quite some time, but it was okay, since it was late at night  
  
10 already. Right when she was about to settle down on her rafter, Ryoko heard an unexplainable crash from upstairs. She phased through the ceiling into Kenny's room, casting her eyes about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
11 


	3. Trouble's Form

~~~~~  
  
MAGARU: Hey everyone! This is chapter three.  
  
RAYANI: I think they knew already.  
  
MAGARU: So what?  
  
RAYANI: Well, you're just repeating things. Haha, how boring you are.  
  
MAGARU: Why you...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Trouble's Form  
  
Ryoko clenched her fist when she saw what caused the noise. "Damn you! What do you think you're doing with my son, Yume?" Ryoko growled in scorn. The cat-like genius smiled as she put a gun to Kenny's head.  
  
"This is your son, eh? Well, I'm taking this boy with Hishima and me. I'm getting a nice payoff for this, all right?" Yume hopped out of the window as an all-too-familiar spaceship loomed up. Ryoko howled in anguish as she glared at the departing ship.  
  
Ryoko growled and tore down the hallway. "Ryoko, what are you doing?" Ayeka yelled when she heard Ryoko thundering down the hall. When she saw the space pirate storming down the stairs, she frowned in confusion and followed quietly. As she peered around the corner, she saw Ryoko stomp into the kitchen in fury.  
  
Sasami heard her come in and wheeled around from washing Ryo-ohki's head of soy sauce. "Oh, hi, Ryoko," Sasami said absentmindedly, scrubbing the cabbit's head with a bar of soap. Ryoko did not answer and grabbed Ryo- ohki.  
  
"Take my husband, now my son, I'm sick of this!" Ryoko growled. She turned on Sasami, who backed away apprehensively. "Sasami, go get Washu. We're going!" Sasami nodded slowly and wiped her hands.  
  
Washu was running some tests on a sample of Minagi's blood and comparing it with Ryoko's. "Washu, Rayani, you need to come outside! Ryoko wants you!" Sasami called from the door, smiling nervously. "I hope I haven't interrupted you." Smiling, Rayani looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Okay. What is it?" she asked, wrapping her tail around Washu's wrist as the scientist tried taking a blood sample from her.  
  
"I think Ryoko is going somewhere, since she took Ryo-ohki away." Washu got up at once, nearly pushing Rayani over.  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
Ryo-ohki had already transformed into the huge spaceship and was waiting patiently for Ryoko's orders. Washu burst out of the door, worried. "Ryoko, where are you going? Are you following Yume?" Washu gasped, not bothering to close the door behind her. Ryoko cocked her head in curiosity.  
  
"You knew that Yume came?" Ryoko asked slowly. Washu laughed airily.  
  
"Of course I knew. I detected her ship when it got closer. I thought you could handle it, so I didn't say anything. Are you really going after Yume and Hishima?" Washu asked quietly. Ryoko nodded grimly. Washu smiled and clapped her hands. "Okay then, we'll go with you! Let's go and  
  
get Kenny back!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Magaru and Jakato had run out of fuel and were floating perilously between an asteroid belt and Jupiter. "Damn it!" Jakato yelled, banging his fist on the control board. "I forgot to check the fuel levels when we stole this ship!" Magaru patted his back.  
  
"It's okay. We're alive, thanks to Washu, and I'm sure a patrol ship will pick us up soon," Magaru said, giving Jakato a hug, who returned the favor with a kiss on the cheek. Magaru shivered and danced about in joy.  
  
The whole ship shuddered as an enormous spacecraft tore into the asteroid belt. It suddenly deployed the reverse boosters and made an about-face. A screen popped up and flashed. It was a mischievous looking girl with cat ears. "THERE you are!" the girl exclaimed. Jakato and Magaru were dumbstruck.  
  
"Who are you?" Magaru asked, disregarding all manners and polite introductions. The girl laughed.  
  
"I am Yume, the greatest SUPER genius in the whole universe. Ka--" She was cut short by a remark from Jakato.  
  
"I thought the greatest genius was Washu Hakubi," he pondered aloud. Yume fell down.  
  
"Well, I am. Forget her. Anyways," she continued as if that little conversation never happened, "Kagato hired me to get Ryoko's son AND his own. We'll tow you to Kagato's ship all right?" Jakato's jaw fell open.  
  
"But--but I thought Tenchi Masaki killed my father!" he sputtered. Yume shrugged.  
  
"Well, he looked pretty beaten up when he called me. He just called on--" An earth-shattering crash threw Yume to the floor and Magaru into the seat behind her. "What was that?" Yume stammered as she got to her feet, swaying slightly. Is if in answer to her question, another screen popped up. Magaru gasped.  
  
"There you guys are! Give Kenny back!" Ryoko roared in fury. "Ryo-ohki, attack!" There was more shaking as Yume attached a tow cord to Jakato's stolen ship. The two connected ships wheeled around and sped off towards Kagato's ship in the distance. Yume's ship had a visible fuel leak so they had to make it posthaste.  
  
Ryoko ordered Ryo-ohki to follow them, her limbs quivering in rage. Jakato was unconscious because he had bonked his head on the window when Ryo-ohki hit them with an energy beam. Magaru had put a conveniently placed helmet on Jakato to prevent any further injury and one on her own head. By the looks of the figures on the status screen, their outer hull was dented and their fuel tank was ruptured, which didn't really matter, since they had no fuel left anyways.  
  
Yume gave Hishima the signal to steer the ship into a huge spacecraft that looked like a more primitive version of the Soja. Magaru managed to drag Jakato out and follow Yume and Hishima, who was carrying Kenny, into a wide corridor. Yume stopped and turned around, gesturing for Hishima to pick Jakato up also. "Thank you, Hishima," Yume said when he caught up. She  
  
stopped at a tall door and entered a code in the keypad to the left. The door slid open slowly,  
  
causing Magaru to back away in apprehension.  
  
Kagato was standing, aided by some crutches, in front of a huge window with his back to the door. He heard the door open and turned around. "Ah, there you are, Yume. Thank you for your help. Here's your payment." Kagato bend down slowly and picked up a sack at his feet. He tossed it to Yume, who caught it deftly.  
  
"I'll be seeing you, then," she said, and stalked off with Hishima, leaving Jakato and Magaru alone with Kagato. Jakato had woken up and was rubbing his head painfully.  
  
"Son," Kagato said, his voice dangerously calm. "What are you doing with that girl?" Jakato choked.  
  
"Father--I--er," Jakato stammered, "--she's my--" Jakato couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Your WHAT?" Kagato snapped. "Your girlfriend?" Jakato gulped and nodded slowly, dreading what his father was going to do now. To his immense surprise, Kagato smiled. "And what about that girl interests, you?" Jakato didn't answer, unable to believe his luck.  
  
"Father, you're not angry?" he asked, moving a bit closer. Kagato cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"No. I am just glad that Ryoko did not harm you to any extremes." Jakato nodded and sat down on a metal box. Magaru looked pale as she joined Jakato.  
  
"What's wrong, Maggie?" Jake asked, keeping his voice down.  
  
"I thought your father was dead," she whispered in reply. Jakato shrugged.  
  
"Father, I was wondering...I thought Tenchi Masaki killed you," Jakato asked, raising his voice slightly. Kagato laughed creepily.  
  
"He did...twenty years ago. I'll tell you about it some other time," Kagato replied flatly, as if closing the conversation. There was silence for a while, then they heard a soft grunt. Kenny had woken up and last and began stirring.  
  
"Wh--where am I?" he moaned, rubbing his head. He saw Magaru and Jakato sitting together and fell silent, glaring at them in fury.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Washu decided that it was best to stay off the primitive Soja lest they push whoever had Kenny to kill him. Ryoko was staring blankly into space as the rest of her companions slept. It amused her to watch Ayeka snore softly, sitting up with Sasami using her legs as a pillow. Ryoko suddenly heard a different breathing pattern. It was different, more familiar. She turned around and yelled in joy.  
  
"Tenchi!" she whooped, leaping into the air and skidding to a stop next to her sleeping husband. He opened one brown eye and grinned.  
  
"Hello, Ryoko," he whispered. Ryoko hugged him, crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Tenchi, why--you're--" She couldn't finish and continued sobbing joyfully. Tenchi sat up and gave  
  
her an equally loving hug.  
  
"Tsunami told me that the temptation to ask me to sleep with her was too great, so she just sent me back. Stop crying, hey, please..." Ryoko tried, and it worked, and she contented herself by burying her face in his chest, her back heaving up and down.  
  
All of Ryoko's sobbing had woken up the rest of the crew, and they all yelled happily when they saw Tenchi. After much hugging, sobbing, and the like, they told the prince their reason for being out in space. Tenchi was infuriated by the fact that Yume kidnapped Kenny. "I can't believe her!" he growled. Tenchi caught sight of the Soja-ship and pulled a disgusted face. "Is that the Soja? Washu?" He turned to Washu for an answer. The genius snorted indignantly.  
  
"Of course not. That's such simple structure that I'm sure Kagato built it himself," she retorted. Tenchi nodded in understanding. They all brought Tenchi up to date with what was happening, and Ryoko was pleased to note that Tenchi did not approve of Magaru's relationship with Jakato.  
  
A screen suddenly appeared, startling the group. "Kagato!" Ryoko yelled. Kagato smirked in a smug way.  
  
"Prince Tenchi, you're alive," he said calmly. "We are back to our old conflict. You see, I have your son." Tenchi scowled and gave him a piercing glare that did not daunt Kagato one bit.  
  
"If you harm my son, I will make sure you pay!" he growled in rage.  
  
"You have my word that I will not hurt him, as long as you come to me, on my ship, understood?" Kagato said slowly. Ryoko sneered insolently at him.  
  
"The word of an eternally wanted criminal isn't worth much," she spat. Kagato sneered in equal scorn.  
  
"When I say you have my word, you should believe me, because I do not think you want anything to happen to your precious boy," Kagato snarled, then closed the comm port. Ayeka gave Ryoko a disapproving glance as the pirate issued her command to the cabbit ship.  
  
"Ryo-ohki, get to that ship!" Ryo-ohki meowed in compliance as she sped towards the opening cargo bay.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Father, look what you've done," Jake said, kicking Kenny ruthlessly. "They're coming now, and they'll kill us!" He held Magaru's hand to stop it from its violent shaking. "Calm down," Jakato muttered. Magaru sighed and stopped at once because of the melting feeling that swept through her body. Kagato began pacing, many thoughts racing through his head.  
  
"Son," he said suddenly, "take the boy and leave for a planet, any planet. Leave a message on my computer to tell me where you've gone." Jakato knew it would be no good to argue, so he stood up and reached for Kenny. Kenny gave him an adept kick in the face and a punch in the belly. Kagato sighed as he watched Jakato double over in pain. "What a bother you are," he said,  
  
throwing a force globe at Kenny. Jakato straightened up as Kenny pounded on the clear walls of the force globe. "Just push it to your ship," Kagato said, turning around. Jakato nodded as he pushed the globe towards his ship, Magaru at his side.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tenchi and the others raced down a corridor, hoping that it would lead to Kagato. As Washu said, the ship was very simple and every passage probably led to one main chamber. They burst through a wall, looking about with alert eyes as the dust settled. Kagato was standing with his back to them, motionless. Tenchi was about to walk over and try to get an explanation out of the pirate, but Ryoko stopped him. "Shadow," she said tersely.  
  
Washu laughed. "Here. Throw this at him." The genius pulled a large limestone rock from her pocket and handed it to Ryoko. Ryoko took the rock and looked from Ayeka to Tenchi. All three sighed when they heard Mihoshi trip and fall. Sasami helped Mihoshi up, grinning.  
  
"Why would Washu have this?" Ryoko muttered to Tenchi, glancing at her mother, who was whispering something to Rayani. Grinning, Rayani leapt into the air, disappearing and reappearing to the right of Kagato, just beyond his sight. She caught Ryoko's eye and gave her a thumbs up. Ryoko smiled mischievously and hurled the rock at Kagato's back. It hit him right between  
  
his shoulder blades, causing him to yell and rub his back angrily.  
  
"Why you wretched girl!" he howled, glaring at Ryoko. Rayani disappeared and appeared behind Kagato as he turned around. She grabbed him by the head and put her green sword at his throat. Kagato stopped moving at once, smirking at Rayani.  
  
"That's not a very good way to keep me hostage," he said calmly. Rayani jerked his head upwards so that Kagato was staring right at her.  
  
"Quiet! Don't think I've forgotten what you did to me 5,000 years ago!" Rayani growled. Kagato laughed evilly.  
  
"Really, do you think you'd still be alive if I hadn't done what I did?" he said, smiling. "Don't think you would have lasted so long if I hadn't done it. Perhaps the professor will agree with me." Rayani gave him a tearful glare and pushed the sword a little harder onto his throat.  
  
"Now," Tenchi said, walking closer, "where is my son?" Kagato sniffed angrily and disregarded Tenchi's demands, glancing at Rayani's green eyes.  
  
"My, my," Kagato said, never losing control of his voice. "You're very beautiful. Let me go." Rayani narrowed her eyes in rage, striving to control her temper.  
  
"Silence! I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work! Try and seduce me again and I'll make SURE that Tenchi gets his sword right-- between--your eyes!" she growled. Kagato, undaunted, smiled and looked at Tenchi.  
  
"Prince Tenchi, if you kill me, you will never find your precious boy."  
  
"Tell me where he is!" Tenchi rumbled, his nose almost touching Kagato's. Kagato opened his mouth to answer, but a comm screen appeared. It was Jakato.  
  
"Father, how--" Jakato stopped when he saw his father being restrained by that blue-haired woman and Prince Tenchi.  
  
"I got him!" Washu yelled. "Sector 381B! Leave Kagato here and let's go!" Washu gestured for Tenchi to come. Ryoko growled as Tenchi reached her.  
  
"Kill Kagato!" Ryoko groaned, tired of seeing their old nemesis return constantly. Tenchi shook his head and smiled, giving Ryoko a kiss.  
  
"No. Can't you see it? He couldn't break Rayani's grip OR teleport away. He's too weak to do anything right now." Ryoko laughed but persisted stubbornly.  
  
"He'll keep coming back, though," she said, watching Rayani, who was furiously saying something to Kagato.  
  
"If he comes back, we can take care of it," Tenchi said flatly, not wanting to start a long argument. Ryoko sighed and gave in, nodding to Rayani and signaling for her to leave the space pirate. She nodded and pushed him none too gently to the floor as she walked over. They all laughed and ran over to Ayeka, who was waiting patiently for them to come.  
  
When they had left, Kagato slowly got to his feet. "Foolish boy!" Kagato said, still controlling himself. Both father and son watched Ryo-ohki zoom off into space. "I could have reasoned with them and gotten something out of their little visit! Curse my luck." Jakato shrugged.  
  
"At least they didn't kill you," Jakato said slowly. Kagato shook his head.  
  
"Please understand, my boy, that if Ryoko gets her way, you'll be killed. Don't you know that Tenchi is the Prince of Jurai? His power is unbelievable. The professor must have a lock on your engine signature," Kagato continued. "You'll have to talk with them until I get there," he said, walking towards the gap in the wall, still able to keep up a dignified stride.  
  
"What then?" Jakato snapped suddenly, his eyes blazing. "I just stand there and watch you get killed? Again?" His father laughed and did not turn around as he replied.  
  
"Understand the facts. I have only truly died once, and that was when I had my battle with Prince Tenchi on the Soja twenty years ago." Jakato looked extremely shocked. He seemed speechless for a moment, then gulped and smiled weakly.  
  
"I--I see. I'm sorry, father." Kagato sighed and smiled to himself as Jakato closed the comm port.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryoko sat next to Tenchi, staring out at the stars. "So this is trouble's form, eh, Tenchi?" she laughed. "Kagato again..." 


	4. Family Reunion

-=^=-  
  
MAGARU: In case any of you are looking for lawsuits, we have a disclaimer.  
  
It's in the first chapter. Okay, fine, if you're not happy, we'll put one in this chapter, too.  
  
RAYANI: We--we don't own these--these characters, except for the ones--the ones with English nick-nicknames and Rayani...  
  
MAGARU: Happy now?  
  
RAYANI: So...here's chapter...chapter four.  
  
MAGARU: What's the matter with you?  
  
RAYANI: Washu again...another exp--experi--experiment...  
  
MAGARU: Ha ha, she fell asleep. You readers read while I go raid the refrigerator for the last of her chocolate cake...  
  
-=^=-  
  
Chapter Four: Family Reunion  
  
Kiyone Makibi turned Yagami's siren on as a ship came hurtling past. Nearly knocking her coffee off the control board, Kiyone activated the ventral thrusters and cut it off neatly, forcing the ship to stop. Another ship slowly moved around the one Yagami caught. It was Hinase. "You, in that  
  
Juraian ship, you're speeding!" blared Yagami's inter-speakers. A screen appeared in front of Kiyone.  
  
"I'm speeding?" the middle-aged boy on the screen groaned, breathless. "But I'm being pursued by a space pirate!" He bit his lip. A girl with black hair was behind him, peering at Kiyone with an anxious look. Kiyone nodded officiously.  
  
"You went way over the speed limit for this sector. You could have crashed into an asteroid or something!" Kiyone turned to the screen that had just emerged. "Minagi, do you have him covered?" The Ryoko-look-alike nodded and grinned.  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Now," Kiyone continued, turning back to the boy. "Who is chasing you?" The boy looked as if he felt he was being ignored.  
  
"A space pirate! Space pirate Ryoko! Aren't you after her?" Kiyone gave a hollow laugh.  
  
"Ryoko's been cleared from our criminal records for at least five years already."  
  
Kiyone faltered as a familiar cabbit spaceship bulled right into the Juraian ship. Metal shards floated about outside the Yagami as the cabbit ship pulled away, undamaged. Another screen materialized next to the other two in Kiyone's cockpit. "Kiyone!" Tenchi gasped, grinning at once. "It's you!" Kiyone smirked ever so slightly.  
  
"Tenchi! How nice it is to see-" Kiyone stopped abruptly and backed off as Mihoshi slid into view. "Mihoshi!" Kiyone yelled, as if seeing a ghost.  
  
"Kiyone, you're not still mad are you about the little accident twenty years ago, are you?" Mihoshi sobbed joyfully in the ingenuous way she always seemed to pull off. Kiyone clenched her fist in frustrated rage.  
  
"My left arm broken in two places, seven rib bones shattered, my knee cap smashed, a nerve in my right arm broken, both my legs fractured, and two molars out! You call that a LITTLE accident?" Kiyone roared. "I was in a rehabilitation center for five years!" Tenchi gawked at Mihoshi.  
  
"You did all that?" he muttered dubiously. Mihoshi looked at the ground as tears welled up in her blue eyes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Kiyone! I di-didn't mean to..." Mihoshi sobbed and started crying. Kiyone sighed as Tenchi tried comforting the crestfallen policewoman. Ryoko laughed as she poked her head into view. Kiyone smiled.  
  
"Hey, Kiyone," Ryoko said, shoving Ayeka out of sight.  
  
"Ryoko! You're still living with Tenchi?" asked Kiyone, moving away from the wall she backed up against. Ryoko laughed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard? I got married to Tenchi! So, Ayeka," Ryoko glared at Ayeka triumphantly, "that means I can be the queen of Jurai!" Ayeka punched Ryoko in the face and bumped her out of the way.  
  
"Hmph. Imagine RYOKO as the queen of Jurai! The empire would collapse within a year!" Ayeka snorted contemptuously. An enormous mallet hit Ayeka and Ryoko away from the screen. Washu appeared, grinning, with Rayani behind her.  
  
"Hiya! Kiyone, the greatest genius in the universe now has a grandson!" Washu cried happily. Rayani laughed and twitched her tail enthusiastically.  
  
"He looks just like Tenchi, only with golden eyes, like Ryoko," Rayani explained, prodding Ryoko with her tail as the pirate slid back into sight, clenching her fists.  
  
Kiyone shuddered and fell to her knees; it was all too much for her to accept at one time and she, like Kenny, passed out.  
  
-=^=-  
  
Kiyone woke up and found everyone sitting more or less around her. The boy on the screen, along with the girl, was present, bound and gagged. Minagi was talking to Tenchi and Sasami. Washu was standing over Kiyone, looking worried. She looked down and smiled in relief. "Finally. Honestly, I don't see what's so hard to believe, Kiyone." Kiyone didn't answer as she allowed  
  
her eyes to dart about her living quarters. They stopped on a young boy who looked like a yellow-eyed Tenchi.  
  
"Who's that?" Kiyone whispered to Washu, pointing at the boy. Washu grinned.  
  
"Him?" Washu asked slowly. Kiyone nodded. "That's my grandson, Kenuru."  
  
"Oh, I see. Tenchi and Ryoko's--WHAT?" Kiyone burst as if it were impossible. Ayeka snorted in amusement and gave Kiyone a pathetic glance.  
  
"Is it really so hard to believe?" Ayeka laughed, watching Sasami run about, chasing Ryo-ohki. Kiyone smiled.  
  
"No, not really. It's just been twenty years...but none of you have changed at all. It's just like one big family reunion!" Washu clapped her hands and nodded.  
  
"That's right! Look! Sasami even made us a meal! Come, let's eat!" Washu chuckled, pulling Kiyone upright and leading her to a table laden with a feast.  
  
Sasami had persuaded Ryoko to let Jakato and Magaru eat something, so Ryoko untied and removed the gags on them, and then chained them to the wall with a shiny chain Kiyone had lying around. Jakato and Magaru took turns feeding each other with their hands; Ryoko had conveniently forgotten to give them chopsticks. Kiyone listened intently to the others' stories and caught up with what was going on. She couldn't help noticing that Washu wasn't eating as much as she usually did. "Washu, what's the matter?" Kiyone asked quietly. Washu smiled and put her bowl of rice down as she got up.  
  
"Yume is here," Washu muttered. The genius pointed outside, where a familiar spaceship was floating next to Yagami.  
  
The door slid open as a cat-like humanoid woman walked in, followed by a robed figure. "Well, well, Washu, we meet again...and again...and again..." The woman stopped at a nudge from the robed one. Washu grinned innocently.  
  
"Yume," Washu said simply, nodding her head once. Yume's smile faded a bit.  
  
"You should say more to the greatest supergenius in the universe!" Yume cried, laughing triumphantly. It seemed that she had touched a nerve.  
  
"WHAT?" Washu burst suddenly. "I'm the greatest, and you know it!" Everyone sighed and picked up the table, moving as far away from the two geniuses as possible.  
  
"Do you think they'll fight?" Minagi whispered to Tenchi. He sighed and put a shrimp in his mouth.  
  
"If they don't, they'll do something else. I'm sure of it." Minagi laughed and watched excitedly.  
  
Washu and Yume were staring each other down. "Give me that boy," Yume finally demanded, pointing to Kenny. Washu clenched her fist and held up one hand in a sacred fighter stance.  
  
"What do you want with my grandson?" Washu retorted, preparing her muscles to move at lightning speed. Yume put up an equally capable stance.  
  
"Kagato is paying me to bring that boy to him." Yume smiled. "And I need the money, too. I need a new console for my ship." She noted the look on Washu's face and laughed. "Fine. Let's make a deal. If you win, you keep the boy and I leave. However, if I win, I take you and the boy to Kagato."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Yume was about to leap in the air when a green circle appeared between them. Kagato floated out, smirking. "Kagato, what are you doing here? I was taking the boy to you today!" Yume said indignantly. Kagato glanced at Yume.  
  
"I realized that I don't need someone to go and get what I need for me, so I just decided to come down and get him myself." He smiled and looked at Yume's ship. "Just leave. You have served your purpose." Yume was about to say something when Hishima pulled his hood down and whispered something to his master. She smirked and nodded.  
  
"Very well, then. I'll be seeing you very soon..." Yume wheeled around and strode out the door, Hishima following her. Kagato gazed after her in slight disbelief.  
  
"I was expecting her to put up a fight. Oh well," Kagato turned to Washu, "no matter. I need you, professor." He put a hand on Washu's shoulder as she tried walking away. Washu went rigid and scowled in fury.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Washu yelled, wrenching Kagato's hand from her shoulder and slapping him. Kagato laughed indifferently.  
  
"I see. I think you--" Kagato caught sight of Jakato and Magaru, who were still feeding each other and completely oblivious to what was happening. "Jakato!" Kagato said sharply, causing Jakato to drop his bowl of rice in alarm; Kagato had never used his first name to address him before. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well--uh--Ryoko didn't--er--give us any chopsticks," Jakato sputtered. Kagato sighed.  
  
"Yes, that's all very well, but you don't have to feed each other," he moaned in despair. Magaru turned red and hastily wiped her greasy hands on her pants. Kiyone suddenly remembered that she was a Galaxy Policewoman and stood up, pointing her gun at Kagato. She kicked Mihoshi, who was pouring Minagi a cup of tea. Mihoshi leapt to attention and pulled her blaster out of her pocket.  
  
"Space Pirate Kagato, you are under charges of kidnap. Remove your weapons immediately!" Kiyone ordered, her eyes glinting. Kagato smiled.  
  
"Oh my, oh my, you really frighten me. I've heard about your heroic efforts in the past, but now that you've got Mihoshi as a partner, I hear that you've been demoted AT LEAST four times." Kiyone repeated her order.  
  
"I said, put your weapons down!" Kiyone bellowed, shooting her blaster several times. The beams of energy were deflected from Kagato and sent into the walls of her living quarters. Kagato laughed maliciously.  
  
"What weapons?" he asked, cocking his head arrogantly. Kagato floated over to Jakato and Magaru, taking their chains in his gloved hand and crushing them. Ryoko was about to stop him when Washu shook her head sharply. "Now, give me that boy." He made a motion to grab Kenny, but Minagi deflected it. Kagato smiled, mildly impressed. "Why, hello. You look like Ryoko, but I  
  
don't remember the professor creating two of her." Minagi turned red.  
  
"Master Yakage created me," she said quietly. Kagato snorted scornfully.  
  
"That fool, Yakage?" Minagi scowled angrily.  
  
"Master is NOT a fool! He was more polite and kind than you!" Kagato sneered, then shook his head and smiled.  
  
"So you say. Where is he now, your Master Yakage?" Kagato asked, still smiling. Minagi turned red and looked at the floor.  
  
"Master has passed away," she muttered.  
  
"Did he really? What a pity. Juraians, such short life spans if they are not of Royal blood," Kagato said spitefully. Minagi growled in rage.  
  
"Please stop insulting my master!" Minagi roared, producing her sword. Kagato was still smiling.  
  
"I have no need to kill you. Why don't you just give me the boy?" Kagato asked, producing his green sword. Nobody seemed to have noticed that Jakato was gone from the wall. Minagi lunged at the pirate, bringing her sword down with all the force she could muster. Kagato dodged it easily and looked towards the table. "Now!"  
  
Jakato seized Kenny and leapt clear over the table and into the green circle of light that appeared behind his father. Kagato grabbed Magaru and tossed her in before floating in himself. "I'll be back soon to show you something!" he called, laughing cruelly.  
  
Ryoko pounded the floor in anger. "What's with him and wanting Kenny?" she roared. Ryoko turned to Minagi. "Minagi, go, just go. I don't want you around when he comes back." Minagi knew that if she disagreed, Ryoko would start a fight with her, so she nodded and teleported to Hinase. Ayeka and Sasami looked at each other with equal expressions of deep concern for the  
  
safety of their friends. Tenchi gave Ryoko a hug and looked puzzled.  
  
"Why did you ask Minagi to do that?" Tenchi murmured. Ryoko smiled.  
  
"Well, say that Kagato did something bad, I mean really bad. Well, I don't want her to get hurt for something she's not even a part of." Tenchi marveled at the amount of concern in his wife and hugged her tighter.  
  
Rayani wasn't listening to any of whatever was going on. For some reason, she remembered the way Kagato's eyes twinkled whenever he was saying something true. After going to school with Washu and being her roommate for a very long time, she knew how Washu's eyes glinted whenever she was telling the truth. Rayani also recalled how Ryoko's eyes became dull and flat when she told Kenny false stories of her past. Somehow, Rayani had a feeling that Kagato was telling the truth back on his ship when he was talking with her.  
  
Washu noted Rayani's odd mood and called over to her. "Something wrong, Rayani?" Rayani was jerked from her little reverie. She burst out laughing and grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry, was I just staring?" Rayani asked, flying over to Washu. Washu nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, you were. Something wrong?" Rayani looked out the window thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I think Kagato has something to show us. I have a feeling it'll be something unexpected," explained Rayani. Washu laughed.  
  
"I think so, too. Well, we'll be ready for him!" 


	5. Kagato's Intent

~~~~~ MAGARU: Okay, disclaimer...Disclaimer, disclaimer, that's the highlight of the story, isn't it? RAYANI: So, we don't own these characters, except for the ones with English nicknames and me...Rayani. Tenchi and Co. belongs to Pioneer/AIC. Got it? MAGARU: Here's the fifth chapter...number five, number five. Yup. RAYANI: Before we start, I want to know, do you happen to know who ate the last of my cake? I was planning to lure Washu out of her lab with it. MAGARU: Uh, no, I don't--I don't know about any--any cake... RAYANI: Hmm...strange. I guess I'll just ask Ayeka. I found a Juraian bracelet in the fridge...maybe it's her...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Kagato's Intent  
  
I must get the Soja back, Kagato thought feverishly. Then I can finally take my revenge on Prince Tenchi. His cursed Light Hawk Wings!  
  
"Father, are you all right?" Jakato asked suddenly, watching his father tremble in suppressed anger. Kagato jumped and answered, his voice oddly strained and high.  
  
"Of course! Yes, of course, son!" Kagato squeaked, not turning form his computer unit. Magaru shivered in apprehension as Kagato laughed maliciously, his mirthless laughs echoing about the lab eerily. Jakato gave her hand a squeeze, but to no avail, as Magaru remained tense and nervous. Suddenly, Kagato wheeled around, grinning in a twisted way. Jakato looked at him curiously; his father rarely showed any signs of extreme emotion.  
  
"You, Magaru, can I run an experiment on you?" Kagato asked quickly, his face still twisted in a grin. Jakato's jaw dropped in disbelief. He stepped in front of Magaru defensively.  
  
"Father! You can't do that!" he said sharply. Kagato gave an eerie laugh.  
  
"You'll love the feeling and POWER you will have!" Kagato rumbled vehemently. Magaru nudged Jakato out of the way and nodded slowly.  
  
"It's okay. I'll be fine," Magaru added, as to slightly comfort Jakato. She squared her shoulders and sighed readily. "Okay, Ka--Kagato, what are you going to do?" Kagato laughed again and pulled out what looked like a pistol. Jakato gasped and put protective arm around Magaru's shoulders.  
  
"No! You can't shoot Maggie!" Jakato yelled, hugging Magaru tightly and pulling her away. Kagato shook his head in despair.  
  
"Dear boy, I'm not going to blast her." He held up the gun and smiled. "I'm going to inject a micromachine into your wrist. You should have power like Ryoko; teleportation, flight, and sword," Kagato explained, walking forward and taking her right wrist and setting the end of the gun near the wrist joint. Magaru suddenly felt a jolting feeling surge through her body, causing her to stagger sideways as Kagato released her hand.  
  
"I feel strange," Magaru murmured as she balanced herself. Kagato laughed maliciously.  
  
"Oh, I think she likes it," he laughed, watching Magaru clench and unclench her fists before her own eyes. Magaru looked up and smiled.  
  
"Okay, everything seems to be working," Magaru concluded, lowering her arms and giving Jakato a loving glance.  
  
"Very well, good," Kagato said absentmindedly, his eyes still on her wrist. "Now, show me your new powers!" Magaru backed away from Kagato's maniacal enthusiasm and glanced at Jake, who gave her a small nod. She smiled and held her hand out with her palm facing upward. She willed something to happen, anything, and suddenly, a black ball of energy grew and began to glow above her palm. "Yes! Yes!" Kagato roared in malevolent joy. Magaru clenched her fist in the way she often saw Ryoko doing. The ball of energy obediently elongated into an energy sword.  
  
Jakato pulled a bemused face as Kagato nearly lost control of himself and began to hop up and down impatiently. Kagato plunged his hand into his robe and pulled a sword hilt out, tossing to his son.  
  
"Here, son. We will begin both of your training, so when Ryoko and her fool prince come, we three will be ready!" Kagato said, grinning evilly and leading the two young ones away as they exchanged ominous looks behind his back.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I--I sense bad energy," Ryoko said grimly, putting her playing cards down and gazing about the cargo bay of Yagami. They had come down to the cargo bay because it was too crowded in Kiyone's quarters and one of Mihoshi's recent accidents had called for the need to clear away for a while.  
  
WHAP.  
  
Ryoko rubbed her head gingerly as Washu removed a fan from her daughter's head. "No false senses to get out of the game!" Washu laughed, putting her fan away. Ayeka laughed airily.  
  
"The loser washes tonight's dishes, and that will be you, Ryoko," Ayeka said, putting one card into the pile. Ryoko threw a look of indifference at Ayeka and rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't speak so soon, princess." Ryoko tossed a card in the pile. "Three aces."  
  
"That's a bluff," Washu said cheerfully. Sasami giggled as Ryoko furiously took the enormous pile of cards.  
  
"Damn you, Washu, that's no fair! You're linked to my mind!" Ryoko growled. Rayani fell down, laughing uncontrollably, scaring Ryo-ohki away. Suddenly, she leapt up and pointed out the window at an all-too-familiar ship.  
  
"Kagato! Kagato's coming!" Rayani yelled urgently. Before anything else could happen, a transport tube crashed into the wall of the cargo bay, eradicating their table and card game. Everybody was thrown back by the force of the impact and was showered upon by a barrage of debris. As the tube opened, it issued a loud hiss and released some putrid-smelling mist.  
  
Kagato floated out, a white handkerchief covering his nose and mouth. "Wretched tube! So smelly!" he muttered, trying to escape the dizziness threatening to overcome him. Kagato turned to Kiyone. "Do you have an air filter?" Kiyone was already on it, and in a few minutes that seemed like days, the horrible smell vanished.  
  
"Now, down to business," Kagato continued, smiling ever so slightly. "Ryoko, your boy is with my son and his friend. They await for your consent to battle."  
  
"If you--" Tenchi started, but Kagato waved an arm impatiently.  
  
"Your son is unharmed for the moment, although he did put up a brave fight." Kagato gave them a smug glance and stepped away from the transport tube. Tenchi pulled the Tenchiken out and Ryoko produced her sword as Magaru and Jakato entered the cargo bay through the transport tube, dragging a bound and gagged Kenny.  
  
Ryoko was about to roar in rage, but Washu put a silencing hand on Ryoko's mouth and turned to Magaru, smiling sweetly. "Magaru, why do you do this?" Washu asked. Magaru didn't answer. Kagato, who stepped behind them, laughed in cruel mirth.  
  
"Yes. We have you outnumbered." Washu laughed in mock indifference.  
  
"Do you now? Well, sorry to tell you, but we've got YOU outnumbered, Kagato," Washu said, still smiling.  
  
"My dear professor, please watch closely. This is an experiment of mine. Magaru," Kagato said quietly, "select one of them to destroy." Magaru's eyes glowed red; not at all like her normally brown eyes. Ryoko gave Tenchi a worried look.  
  
"She's under mind control, Tenchi," Ryoko muttered. Tenchi looked slightly surprised, but nodded in understanding, watching Magaru's actions.  
  
"Rayani," Magaru said, her voice dull and flat. Kagato smirked.  
  
"If it pleases you, Magaru, then do it."  
  
Magaru produced a black sword, her face expressionless. "Whoa!" Rayani exclaimed in amazement, twitching her tail. "She definitely couldn't do that before!"  
  
"Poor, helpless Rayani," Kagato said, still smiling. Rayani produced her own green sword and took a step towards Magaru, her eyes glinting excitedly.  
  
"Not as helpless as you think. You're not catching me off guard this time," Rayani replied, grinning.  
  
Magaru leapt into the air, then threw her energy sword at Rayani. Rayani threw up her arms in a cross-arm block. There was a great explosion, scattering fragments of the floor everywhere. Ryoko took this opportunity and teleported over to Kenny. As the dust cleared, Kagato laughed cruelly. "That's one dow--" He stopped abruptly as the dust dispersed. Rayani was standing there, smiling and undaunted.  
  
"You haven't trained her very well, Kagato. Her aim is off to the left a bit!" Kagato took this insult very well, or so it seemed.  
  
"I see." He turned to Magaru with a twisted grin. "Magaru, use your full power. Eradicate her."  
  
Magaru teleported behind Rayani and tried punching her back. Rayani disappeared, causing Magaru to overbalance and stagger forward. Magaru felt a gust of air as Rayani reappeared behind her. "Maggie, wake up! Wake up!" Rayani yelled as she blocked Magaru's sword with her own. Magaru answered in an icy, harsh voice she had never used before.  
  
"I am serving under Lord Kagato! If he wishes for me to destroy you, it will be done!" Magaru spat. There was a sudden rumble as Rayani was thrown into the air, only stopping when she crashed into the far wall of Yagami's cargo bay. She dropped to the floor and groaned in pain.  
  
"This isn't right," Rayani moaned, pulling herself to her feet and wiping blood from her face. "Her strength is unnatural!" Rayani dusted herself off and patted Sasami on the shoulder as she rushed over with Tenchi. "I'm fine, Sasami." Rayani stood there, her mind racing.  
  
"Rayani, look!" Sasami exclaimed suddenly. "Maggie's right wrist! It's glowing!" Rayani gasped in realization.  
  
"You're right!" said Rayani, smiling and flexing her tail.  
  
"Give Ryoko enough time to get the lock off Kenny," Tenchi muttered quietly, holding Rayani back before she charged back to Magaru. "She could just destroy the lock, but Jakato would hear her and he might have some sort of detonation device." Rayani nodded and gave Tenchi a thumbs up.  
  
"Gotcha!" she laughed, walking back to Magaru as Tenchi held his Light Hawk Sword, giving her an expression that clearly showed he was ready to help if Rayani needed it.  
  
Magaru produced her black sword again, and, in response, Rayani produced hers. Magaru teleported again, this time above her. Rayani's sword streaked upwards, deflecting Magaru's downward blow. Rayani gave shot a fleeting look towards Ryoko, who was nearly finished, and disappeared. Magaru found herself facing nobody. "Where are you?" she roared, her eyes darting about.  
  
Rayani appeared above her, her sword poised for an attack. Magaru, luckily, looked upwards and blocked Rayani just in time, but was forced to the floor. Rayani glanced at Ryoko again; this time, Ryoko caught her eye and nodded. Slashing down at Magaru's wrist, Rayani completely severed Magaru's right hand off, causing blood to cascade to the floor. Magaru shuddered and fell to the ground, going limp as her eyes went back to normal.  
  
"Did you enjoy my experiment, professor?" Kagato asked, his eyes blazing with suppressed excitement. Washu scowled.  
  
"Did you enjoy playing with her that way?" Washu snapped as Rayani allowed Kagato to draw Magaru to himself with the odd power he possesses. As far as they were concerned, Magaru had betrayed them, so nobody, not even Ryoko, objected when Magaru was allowed to float to Kagato.  
  
"She agreed to it. Had she not, I would have selected someone else. I'm afraid I'll have to punish her for failing, so next time, she won't do so badly." Kagato regenerated Magaru's hand with a flick of his wrist and turned to Ryoko. "I know what you're thinking, Ryoko. If you teleport anywhere out of this cargo bay, the self-destruct mechanism on your boy will activate. There is enough condensed explosive in there to destroy you and anybody within a hundred meters."  
  
"Thank you very much for the information, Kagato," Washu said, typing something into her computer. A loud beep was emitted from Kenny. "Ryoko, go, take Tenchi with you. You'll all be fine, thanks to Little Washu!" Ryoko gave Washu a grateful smile and teleported Tenchi, Kenny, and Ryo- ohki away.  
  
"No matter," Kagato said indifferently. "You wait, I'll get my revenge sooner or later. I WILL defeat Prince Tenchi!" Kagato motioned for Jakato to hold on and teleported away, Magaru floating at his side. Washu looked as if enlightened.  
  
"So THIS is what this mess is about. Kagato's intent is to get revenge," Washu thought aloud.  
  
"For what?" Ayeka asked as she, Kiyone, and Sasami began clearing away some of the chunks of wall. Washu tutted and smiled.  
  
"For what Tenchi did to him twenty years ago. Defeat by the Light Hawk Wings, don't you remember? When Mihoshi released me?" Washu said, slightly peeved, chastising Ayeka for her bad memory. Washu looked about. "By the way, where IS Mihoshi?" Kiyone sighed and jerked her head towards the cargo bay door.  
  
"She's sleeping in my room, even though it's still a mess." Washu sighed in despair, but smiled.  
  
"Honestly, that Mihoshi...so, let's go meet up with Ryoko and Ayeka and go home!" 


	6. Destiny's Irony

===== RAYANI: Merry, merry Christmas to you all! MAGARU: Don't mind her. She's a bit dazed from Washu's last experiment. I think Washu's been doing this on purpose, just to slow the story down. Okay, here's our disclaimer. RAYANI: Happy leap year! Moo! MAGARU: Er, never mind her. We don't own Tenchi and Company, Pioneer and AIC do. Okay, come on, Rayani, I'll take you to your room... RAYANI: Room? What's a room? Look! Shiny thing! Haha...! MAGARU: Yes, shiny thing, that's called a latex glove. Okay, I'll take you outside for some fresh air, then. Let's go...  
  
=====  
  
Chapter Six: Destiny's Irony  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi were waiting in space, just out of the range of Earth's gravitational pull. "Took you long enough!" Ryoko exclaimed, putting her hand on her hip. Washu sighed.  
  
"You're so impatient, Ryoko." She turned to Kiyone. "Are you going to stay for a while?" the genius inquired, giving Kiyone a pat on the shoulder. Kiyone grinned and shrugged.  
  
"I guess I have no choice. Sorry for the trouble, Tenchi," she said, charging Yagami's thrusters. Tenchi smiled as Ayeka gave Ryoko, who was hugging Tenchi, a disapproving look.  
  
"It's no problem at all, Kiyone. Come on!"  
  
=====  
  
Noboyuki and Yosho were ecstatic about seeing Kiyone again. First, Noboyuki offered Kiyone a bottle of sake, and then asked her if she would like to take a bath. Knowing the perverted Noboyuki, Kiyone refused politely and became rather stiff and formal towards him. Sasami cooked up a wonderful feast, and, since it was such a beautiful summer night, they ate dinner at the far side of the lake, where the woods met the water.  
  
After eating, Tenchi dug up some firecrackers from somewhere and spent quite some time watching Kenny and Sasami amuse themselves with the bright display. After a while, Kenny and Sasami grew weary and fell asleep together, propped up by a big rock. "Don't they look cute together?" Ayeka whispered to Tenchi and Ryoko. Ryoko laughed and grinned as she got up to sit at the edge of the water. Ayeka followed, as she wanted to speak with Ryoko.  
  
"So, princess, how've you been?" Ryoko asked, removing her shoes and lowering her feet into the water. Ayeka laughed quietly.  
  
"As well as you would expect, Ryoko," replied Ayeka, sitting down next to Ryoko. "Barely any time has passed on Jurai. You know how long their year is compared to Earth's." Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Yes..." she murmured vaguely. Both did not speak for a few moments, until Ryoko broke the silence. "Well--I--I missed you...I mean, come on, twenty years is such a long time on Earth." Ayeka laughed.  
  
"I've missed you too, Ryoko." The duo was distracted by a shimmering mass that hovered above the lake's surface in front of them. As a form became distinguishable, Ayeka put a hand to her mouth. "It's Tsunami!"  
  
It indeed WAS Tsunami. She was smiling that calm, regal smile she had. "Yes, Princess Ayeka. It is me." Both Ayeka and Ryoko marveled at Tsunami's beauty and were envious that Sasami would soon become the beautiful person they see before them. "I do not want to be the bearer of bad news, but I am afraid I must." Ryoko's eyes widened. Tenchi and the others had already walked to the water's edge and were listening intently. "I am afraid that Bizen, one of our second-generation trees, has been stolen once again."  
  
"What?" everybody exclaimed simultaneously. Tsunami gave them all a grave nod.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why tell US?" Washu asked, perplexed.  
  
"This time, it is much worse. If Yume is not stopped, she will take all of Jurai's energy...and we will be...no more..." The image of Tsunami faded as the goddess staggered to one side, as if dizzy. Tenchi clenched his fists.  
  
"We have to stop it! Or else--unh," he moaned, staggering into the lake. Ayeka shuddered and fell to her knees.  
  
"What's happening...to me?" Ayeka groaned quietly, falling to her hands as Ryoko rescued Tenchi from drowning. Washu was already investigating on her computer, typing faster than the eye could see. After a few moments, she stopped abruptly and gave the group a grave look.  
  
"Your Juraian energy is being drained away and getting concentrated in one are in space." Everyone looked amazed as Noboyuki helped Ayeka up. "But," Washu added with a small smile, "due to the fact that Ryoko's gems have the same quality as Juraian power, you are all getting sustained a little bit. The draining process is being slowed by exactly 21.37 percent."  
  
"Won't it drain Ryoko's power, too?" Yosho asked, trying to collapse onto the ground. Washu couldn't restrain a grin.  
  
"It will not! I said that it has the same quality, but it's not the same power. It gets converted as it reaches your body," Washu explained with a superior look on her face. "We have to stop Yume at all costs. If I know her, then she's probably doing this because of some silly bet or wager."  
  
=====  
  
Ryoko slept uneasily that night, or rather; she slept very, very little. The pirate was in Washu's lab, holding Tenchi's hand as he slept feverishly, or wiping sweat from Ayeka and Sasami's face. "I understand how Yume's doing this, Washu muttered. "Draining the very spirit of Jurai through Bizen. Jurai runs in their blood, it is their soul, so it cannot be blocked without killing them...Tomorrow, we'll go and fix this..." Ryoko was only half listening to Washu. She recalled the last time Yume stole Bizen, and they were pushed near oblivion if the controlling of the tree wasn't stopped.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone had received calls from the Galaxy Police and were charged with the task of staying out of the way. Kiyone suspected that this was from Mihoshi's accident-prone personality and their record with meddling where they shouldn't be. However, they could not just stay out of the way; Tsunami had given them the responsibility of stopping Yume, so they must follow through.  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi whispered. "I'm so glad that you're here with us. Without you, I probably couldn't do more than lie down." Ryoko smiled and gave Tenchi's shoulder a playful shake.  
  
"That's what I'm here for!" she said cheerily, trying to push away the feeling of darkness and despair. Washu sighed and looked at her clock. Midnight.  
  
"Isn't it ironic," Washu said suddenly, startling Ryoko, "that we achieve our goal of getting Kenny back when we find another problem?" Yosho sat up from his bed and nodded slowly, straightening his glasses.  
  
"Fate isn't without a sense of humor," he remarked, shuddering and lying down again. Rayani appeared out of the shadows with a tray laden with a tea and crackers, without her usual grin.  
  
"That's destiny's irony for you. But," she added with a slight smile, "we have control over our own fates. We'll get to the bottom of this, don't you worry!"  
  
=====  
  
Jakato was eating a piece of chocolate cake when Magaru staggered into the room, a pained look on her face. "Hi, Maggie! Want some cake?" Jakato asked, not noticing her agonized expression. Jakato's face jerked upwards in alarm as Magaru collapsed into the seat next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently. Jakato lifted her chin up so he could look at her properly. Magaru's brown eyes were glistening in a sort of anguished way, unlike any other time he had seen them. Magaru shuddered and whispered.  
  
"I feel--I feel like I'm being emptied--bit by bit--of--energy-" she managed to whisper. "Watch the news--" Magaru ceased talking because of the strain she was putting on herself. Jakato nodded and pushed a button on a keypad under the table. A screen appeared, displaying the Intergalactic News Network, with "Breaking News" scrolling along the top of the screen.  
  
"As reported today and yesterday," the announcer proclaimed gravely, "Juraians all over the universe are slowly weakening due to an unknown cause. The Emperor of Jurai--" A square next to the reporter flashed the Emperor's image "--has also released to the press that the Royal Tree, Bizen, has once again been stolen--" At this point, Jakato shut the screen off and gave Magaru a concerned glance.  
  
"Maggie, are you Juraian?" he asked slowly, trying to steady Magaru's trembling hand. She nodded and closed her hand over Jakato's.  
  
"Yes--I--I am--Juraian," she whispered, her voice barely audible. Jakato bit his lip.  
  
"Okay--um--don't talk. Save your strength. I'll carry you to my room, all right?" He picked up Magaru and carried her through a corridor to his quarters. After switching a light on, he laid Magaru on his bed and covered her with his blanket. "Try to rest. I'll go get some--some tea..." Jakato walked out, muttering absentmindedly to himself.  
  
"Nobody has been so kind to me like this for at least 300 years..." she whispered to herself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Jakato returned to find Magaru asleep, so he just placed the cup of green tea on his bedside table and sat down at the foot of the bed. He was about to fall asleep when Kagato swept in. "So THIS is where you've been hiding. What's wrong with her?" Kagato asked when he caught sight of Magaru. Jakato was jerked from slumber at the sharp sound of his father's voice.  
  
"Watch the news..." Jakato murmured as he dozed off again. Kagato looked at him curiously and looked to the wall. A screen appeared, but it was a different news network.  
  
"--Confirmed today, Bizen, a Royal Tree of Jurai, has been stolen yet again. Also, Juraians all over the universe are being drained of energy due to an unknown cause. For more information, please tune in to our--" Kagato turned away from the screen, allowing it to fade away, and glanced at Magaru, whose face was beginning to shine from sweat.  
  
"She must be Juraian..." Kagato thought aloud as he walked out of the room.  
  
=====  
  
Tenchi and the others had all taken Yagami and were heading for the area of concentrated energy as fast as the engines would permit. To ensure that nothing fatal would happen to any of the Juraians of the Masaki household, Yosho and Noboyuki came along as well. No one could tell if Kenny was affected; he did look rather fatigued, but it might have been just from his recent ordeal with Kagato. Rayani's mood was heavily affected; she laughed very little and the absence of her cheery grin seemed to allow shadows to appear on her face.  
  
Yosho mentioned that he could sense Funaho, his spaceship tree, was losing energy. This caused great distress with Ayeka, as Juraians' lives can be greatly prolonged by being in tune with a Royal Tree. Sasami seemed to be constantly on the verge of tears. "I--I feel Tsunami. She's in darkness-- she's getting weaker. Tenchi, I'm so scared!" Sasami cried, bursting into tears and hugging Tenchi, sobbing into his chest. Tenchi gave her a supporting look and pat her back while Ryoko and Ayeka exchanged worried glances.  
  
Suddenly, there was a bone-jarring crash, throwing everybody to the ground. Kiyone dashed to the cockpit of Yagami and tapped a command into the computer board. Several screens popped up, displaying angles of damage, as one screen displayed stats. Tenchi, with Ryoko supporting him, hobbled in, panting. "Kiyone, what was--oh my god. Why is that ship--it looks--it's Ayeka's mother's ship!" Ryoko burst. Ayeka slowly walked into the cockpit.  
  
"My mother's ship?" the princess muttered weakly. Ayeka's eyes widened as realization struck her. "Oh no! Let them on Yagami, Kiyone! My mother and Mother Funaho might be injured!" Kiyone readily obliged and sent a transport tube into the ship.  
  
Ayeka, Sasami, Tenchi, and Yosho waited, with bated breath, for Kiyone, Washu, and Rayani to return. Mihoshi was getting very tense and nervous, and made use of her adrenaline by shuffling about the ship, wailing. After about half an hour, Kiyone returned, supporting Misaki, and Rayani supporting Funaho. Washu followed, smiling in satisfaction that Misaki and Funaho were uninjured.  
  
"Mother!" Yosho cried at once as he caught sight of her. Funaho gave a feeble smile and nodded thanks to Rayani, who directed her towards the sofa where Yosho and Ayeka were sitting. Misaki still seemed to have enough energy to be her usual self.  
  
"Well, well, well," Misaki said, grinning at Kiyone. "I haven't seen you before." There was a brief silence. 'THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING SUCH GOOD CARE OF MY DAUGHTERS!" Misaki burst suddenly, giving Kiyone a hug that was impossible to escape from. Kiyone, who was practically being strangled, could not say a word of protest. Ayeka sighed in despair as Misaki directed her attention to Rayani, who was trying to offer her a cup of tea.  
  
"We were actually on our way to Earth, you see. We felt that odd draining, so both of us got distracted and lost control of our ship," Funaho explained. "I'm sorry if we damaged your ship in any way." Kiyone, who was rubbing her throat, smiled.  
  
"It's okay. It's no problem at all," she said, waving the apology away.  
  
"Tsunami showed herself to us. Yume is at it again. Even Tsunami is affected by this," Washu remarked as she began running tests on Funaho. The first Queen looked startled.  
  
"Did she?" Funaho asked incredulously. "We must stop Yume...once more." Tenchi, who was daydreaming, was jerked back to reality.  
  
"If she wants another battle, then none of us can win in this state," Tenchi commented, clenching the Tenchiken very tightly. Tenchi smiled at the downcast faces of his friends. "But we'll have to try, right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
=====  
  
Yume was in a very good mood, even though Kagato didn't pay her. "Hishima, are any Juraians following us?" Hishima looked about the deck and stared into space.  
  
"No, master." Yume clapped her hands gleefully.  
  
"THIS time, Washu, I'll win the wager and get your little boy!" Hishima looked slightly confused.  
  
"Master Yume, why do you need the son of the Jurai Prince?" Yume sighed in despair and pat Hishima on the arm.  
  
"This is a matter of my PRIDE, Hishima. Washu beat me in class, she won our wager to stop Bizen all those years ago, but now, I'll be the one to humiliate her!" She went over and pat the trunk of Bizen. "It was much easier to take this time, wasn't it, Hishima?" Her servant nodded as she turned around. A holo-computer appeared as she tapped a command in. Little tubes attached to what looked like a four-sided pyramid that came out of the deck edge. There was a soft hum as a shield was generated around the deck.  
  
Yume looked to the blue sky and pointed upwards. "Now, we go into space and gather all of Jurai's energy! It is very, VERY useful energy. Stealing Jurai's very soul will have the Prince out of the way and I can have revenge for my humiliation!"  
  
=====  
  
Kenny woke up in Kiyone's bed, his mother snoring gently at the foot of the bed with Tenchi. Getting out quietly so as not to disturb his sleeping parents, he made his way to the table, where there was a pitcher of water. Before he could pour himself a glass, he heard a voice in front of him.  
  
"Well, well, well." Kenny looked up nervously and found a blue-haired woman peering into his eyes. She looked remarkably like Sasami. The woman grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Aw, you're so cute! You must be Tenchi's son!" Misaki giggled. "You're sooooo cute!" Kenny tried getting away, but the woman was remarkably strong. Funaho stirred and opened her eyes, smiling.  
  
"Yes, you look very much like Tenchi," Funaho agreed. Rayani, who was helping Washu with something, grinned when she saw Kenny.  
  
"You're awake! That's good," Rayani laughed. "The Jurai energy crisis isn't affecting you very much." Kenny shrugged.  
  
"Maybe since I'm only 1/4 Juraian. Remember? Mom is a demon-woman, and Dad is 1/2 Juraian," Kenny said as Misaki released him. He massaged his sore shoulders and smiled nervously as Misaki sat down again. Tenchi grunted on the bed and sat up.  
  
"I feel a lot better since last night," Tenchi remarked, getting up and straightening his shirt out. Washu grinned and laughed as she ran her fingers through her pink hair.  
  
"The draining has stopped, permanently, I hope," Washu said cheerfully. Yosho sipped some tea as he watched Ayeka and Sasami make some paper flowers.  
  
"That is good," he said quietly.  
  
The words had barely come from his mouth when Tenchi shuddered and dropped to his knees at the same time Ayeka and Sasami fell forward onto their hands. Yosho's tea seeped into a crack in Yagami's floor as he fell off his chair. Washu bit her lip as she checked her computer again. "I guess not. When I get a hold of Yume, she'll pay for this!"  
  
=====  
  
Magaru began tossing in the bed, her face contorted with pain. Jakato sighed. "It must be painful..." he muttered vaguely. His mind cleared as his father walked in.  
  
"Is she still being drained?" Kagato asked sharply. Jakato nodded groggily. Kagato gave him what looked remarkably like a sympathetic glance and sat Magaru up. Jakato snapped to attention at once and glared at his father.  
  
"What are you doing with her?" Jakato asked warily. Kagato gave him a smug look.  
  
"No need to worry. I have another micromachine to give her. It SHOULD be able to slow the process," Kagato explained, pulling out the same gun he used on Magaru before and placing it on Magaru's right wrist. There was a slight buzz as he injected something into the limp Magaru's wrist. She opened an eye and lifted her arm up.  
  
"What--was that?" Magaru murmured, glancing at Jakato. Kagato laughed softly and swept out of the room. Jakato gave her a joyful smile and pushed her back down so she was no longer sitting up.  
  
"Father gave you that machine thing again. Save your strength; just go back to sleep, okay?" Jakato said, covering her with the blanket. Magaru, too weary to reply, yawned and nodded as she dozed off.  
  
=====  
  
Yume laughed uncontrollably as her machine began draining Bizen. "As all trees are connected to their silly Juraians, and all the Juraians are connected to Tsunami, we're draining everybody through this machine I created!" Yume cackled. Hishima didn't know if he should look joyful or angry at this.  
  
"Master Yume, what is your motive for this?" Hishima asked slowly, sitting at the foot of Bizen. Yume sighed and smiled at her servant.  
  
"Hishima, how many times must I TELL you? We're doing this to get back at Washu," Yume groaned, shaking her finger at Hishima.  
  
"This will not directly affect Washu, Master Yume." Yume giggled malevolently.  
  
"That's what's so excellent about this. She can't do a thing to stop her friends from fading away. If I know Washu, she'll be after us, but she can hope to win a fight without her fool prince," Yume elucidated, summoning her holo-computer and typing something in. Hishima sighed.  
  
What has gotten into Master Yume lately? he thought.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Hishima," Yume said suddenly, without looking up. "I'll bet you're wondering why I even WANT to do this. First of all, this is so much fun. Second, Washu thinks SHE'S the greatest genius. I am!" Yume pounded her fist on the keyboard.  
  
=====  
  
"Yume is doing this to get back at me, I just know it!" Washu growled. Ryoko gave her a curious look as she pat Tenchi's shoulder.  
  
"Why would she WANT to get back at you?" Ryoko asked. When she looked at her son, she bit her lip. Kenny was sitting on Kiyone's bed, pale and unblinking. "Washu, do you think Kenny is being drained, too?" Washu shrugged.  
  
"He might be. I ran a check on him, but it was only draining ever so slightly. I don't know how he's feeling from this." Washu watched Misaki and Funaho stagger to the couch and collapse next to Tenchi and Ayeka. Washu had this odd feeling that when they finished this dilemma, something totally unexpected was going to happen. Rayani hovered next to Washu and smiled.  
  
"What's on your mind, Washu?" Rayani laughed. Washu grinned and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Don't you have the feeling like something unpredictable is going to happen?" Washu asked quietly. Rayani looked out the window thoughtfully.  
  
"You worry too much, Washu, that's what I think. The only unpredictable thing I'd imagine right now is that Kagato is going to join us against Yume. I can't believe him!" Rayani growled. Washu laughed.  
  
"Still mad about what happened 5,000 years ago?"  
  
"Yes. I hate him!" Rayani said, clenching her fist. "I mean, first he traps you, then sets off all that with Tenchi and Ryoko, then now look. He's bothering us again."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe something unexpected will happen." Washu turned to the window and growled in anger. "I'll get Yume for this!" 


	7. Juraian Slumber Calls

~~~~~ MAGARU: It's chapter seven! Almost done! RAYANI: Almost done...I don't think so. MAGARU: Well, you can say what you want. I don't care. RAYANI: Fine! Be that way. Oh, and for you backstabbers that try suing people for their mistake of not putting disclaimers, we have one! MAGARU: Yeah! Tenchi and the others don't belong to us, they belong to Pioneer and AIC, and Yume, Hishima, and Bizen belong to Hitoshi Okuda, or Pioneer, or AIC, take your pick.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: Juraian Slumber Calls  
  
"We're getting close to Yume. She's got a jamming wave on, but we can just head to the area of concentrated energy," Washu remarked to the only person that was listening--Kiyone. Ryoko was taking care of Tenchi and the other, and Kenny was sleeping in a corner of the room. Funaho was struggling to stay awake, as was Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami. Rayani was trying to wake Misaki up, but the queen had bumped her head forcefully on the table while she was picking something up and was still out cold.  
  
"Washu," Kiyone asked after a sudden thought, "shouldn't Rayani's energy be helping, like Ryoko does?" Washu laughed and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head.  
  
"Nope. It would seem that way, but Rayani uses a completely different process than Ryoko does, and SHE actually worked and trained to be that way." Washu grinned and launched into an explanation riddled with complicated equations. When she finished, Kiyone was standing, still as a stone with a confused look plastered on her face. Washu sighed in despair and patted Kiyone's shoulder. "What I mean by that is very simple. It means that instead of drawing energy from an energy source, like gems, Rayani generates it herself and condenses the energy into a visible form, like her sword," Washu whispered in Kiyone's ear. Kiyone nodded sheepishly and smiled.  
  
"Okay. But what about teleporting?" Kiyone mumbled, avoiding Washu's triumphant glare. The genius's smile faded a little as she led Kiyone to a chair and forced the policewoman down.  
  
"You sit here while I explain. Rayani doesn't teleport, since she can't. It's speed, not teleportation." Washu was clenching her teeth, irritated, and walked away muttering calculations to herself. Kiyone smiled and went to get a cup of tea.  
  
Tenchi gave Ryoko a grateful hug. "You were always such a worrier, Ryoko," Tenchi chided playfully as Ryoko fussed about them, telling them to sit down and save their strength. Ryoko had gone into the kitchen, ignoring Tenchi's comments as if she didn't hear him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jakato cast a concerned glance over Magaru, who had woken up abruptly and was getting extremely twitchy. "Maggie," Jakato said suddenly, causing her to jump in alarm. "You hungry?" Magaru smiled and nodded, clutching the blanket in her trembling hands. Jakato gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and left to prepare something to eat.  
  
Magaru shuddered and put her back against the wall as she stared at the shimmering metallic wall opposite her. It was very shiny, much shinier than she had ever thought it was. How can a wall be so shiny? Magaru thought. The shimmering seemed to grow, threatening to blind her, to engulf her with the brightness. She wanted to shut her eyes, but her body wouldn't listen as a haze filled the room, allowing a feeling of great peacefulness to overcome her. Magaru gazed blankly at the woman that just appeared before her, gliding across a dark lake. That woman looked oddly like an older Sasami. It was like she was seeing this woman from behind the haze that had filled the room. Magaru felt a warm feeling wash over her as the woman began saying something, but didn't look at Magaru, as if she couldn't see her.  
  
"True, you, we, are not feeling very well, but that is okay. What you have done will be forgiven. Try your hardest when the deciding moment comes, when the time to finally defeat the evil destroying us."  
  
The haze dispersed, leaving Magaru with a nice, warm feeling in her stomach. Jakato walked back in, carrying a bowl of noodles and a jug of water. He stopped at the peaceful expression on Magaru's face and gave her an odd look. "Maggie, is something wrong?" he asked slowly. Magaru slowly turned her head to face him and gave him a bland smile.  
  
"I saw a nice lady," she muttered absentmindedly. "She was talking." Jakato wiggled her shoulder, trying to break her from her stupor. Magaru's eyes focused and she started in alarm.  
  
"Wha--?" Magaru saw Jakato's smiling face and gasped. "I--I just saw a vision!" Jakato handed her the bowl of noodles and a pair of chopsticks, grinning.  
  
"Wow. You're beautiful, you're strong, and you're psychic, too!" Jakato exclaimed in playful amazement. Magaru gave him a fond shove and picked up the chopsticks.  
  
"Oh, you..." She began feeding him noodles, as there was plenty for both of them.  
  
Kagato swept into the room with a stethoscope draped about his shoulders. Jakato leapt off the bead, noodles still in his mouth. "Faver," Jakato sputtered through a full mouth. "Whar you doing 'ere? I fought 'ou wav in da lab!" Kagato laughed and didn't look at Jakato.  
  
"Don't speak with a full mouth. I only came to check on her," Kagato explained, removing the stethoscope from his shoulders. "I've never used one of these on a living person yet. NO doubt that this will be very interesting." Magaru moved to the far corner of the bed; she wasn't quite sure if she wanted Kagato touching her. The space pirate laughed quietly. "Come now, it won't--" He stopped and noted the look on Jakato's face. "Have it your way, then. I'll use a computer," Kagato muttered, conjuring a holo-computer. "You seem to be in satisfactory condition. I'll be back in a few hours," Kagato said, and then stalked out of the room, not waiting for a response.  
  
Magaru shuddered and continued eating, grateful that Kagato had refrained from touching her. Jakato though, gave Magaru a thoughtful look. "I wonder what that was about. You feel fine, right?" he asked, putting an arm around her. Magaru nodded and chewed her mouthful of noodles as she fed some more to Jakato.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hishima gave his master a curious look as she raced around the deck wildly. "Master Yume, what are you doing?" he wondered aloud. Yume stopped running and grinned like a drunken child.  
  
"This is so fun!" You should try it, Hishima!" Yume gasped, then promptly resumed her erratic running.  
  
"What has gotten into Master lately?" Hishima muttered, rummaging about in a trunk for something to calm his master down. He pulled out an old data compressor and easily crushed it with his bare hands. Getting up, he held up the maimed technology and raised his voice. "Master Yume, your data compressor broke!" Yume skidded to a halt and leaned against Bizen's trunk, her face flushed with excitement and her hair strewn about.  
  
"Okay, Hishima, I'll fix it!" giggled Yume as she summoned her holo- computer. "Give it to me!" Her henchman nodded and obediently brought the mass of crushed metal and wires to Yume, taking care to let a few bolts drop to the ground. The genius noticed and laughed. "Don't worry, I'll pick those up!" Yume said as a tray appeared next to her. Hishima nodded and walked around Bizen's trunk, so that his master could not see him.  
  
"Master, what have you eaten lately?" Hishima asked slowly, trying to conceal the note of concern in his voice. He heard Yume laugh.  
  
"I had something from our ship. It was labeled 'chocolate cake,' so I tried it. It was delicious! Oh, and there was a bowl of something labeled 'strawberries,' so I tried that too! It was really sweet!" Hishima sighed.  
  
"I knew it," he mumbled. "Master Yume is on what Earthlings call a 'sugar high.'"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what Yume is doing," Washu murmured. "She cut the jamming wave and her comm port is open. What's she doing?" Tenchi handed Washu a bowl of miso soup, smiling as he peered at her computer.  
  
"Here. You haven't eaten yet. So, what's up?" asked Tenchi, biting down on one of Sasami's rice balls. Washu shrugged and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Either Yume has gone crazy, or she's got a trick up her sleeve," Washu replied as she began on her soup. Tenchi laughed while he watched Ryoko cover Kenny and Sasami, who were both taking a nap together, with a blanket. Washu fell silent as she directed all her attention to her bowl of soup. Tenchi's mind began racing as he recalled the last time Yume did anything like this.  
  
Sasami found herself in front of Yosho's tree, Funaho. Everything, though, seemed rather misty and fogged, as if a haze was engulfing the whole place. Then she heard it. It wounded like someone familiar. Her pink eyes widened in delight. Tsunami was gliding over the smooth surface of the water around Funaho. She looked rather strained and it seemed as if she was trying very hard to keep from passing out.  
  
"Sasami, listen to me. Your group will get help, don't worry. Your friends won't let you down."  
  
Sasami cried out in alarm when Tsunami fell forward, but there was no splash of water. It seemed as if Tsunami simply melted away, leaving the glossy surface of the water still and undisturbed. The little princess was about to run to the water when a tight feeling seized her chest, causing her to fall to her knees. Everything dissolved, leaving her in darkness and despair.  
  
Washu bit her lip. It looked very painful to have your energy sucked out, and Tenchi was clutching the sides of the sofa until his knuckles were white. Sasami was tossing about, and she had woken Kenny up. He was very pale, but he didn't seem to be in any pain. Misaki was still unconscious, but, judging by the beads of sweat forming on her head, she was in quite a lot of pain. Funaho was sitting next to Yosho in front of the thick glass of the window, swaying.  
  
Curious, Washu began running a check on Misaki. "Uh oh," she murmured. "This isn't good." Rayani, who was walking by, stopped and glanced at Washu's computer.  
  
"What's wrong, Washu?" Rayani asked, taking a swift look at the computer. The genius sighed and cast a worried glance over at Misaki.  
  
"Misaki is going to go into a coma if we don't do something, but we can't. Any electrical shock she receives might kill her, since she's so weak already, and any chemicals I give her to help might eat away at her internal organs." Rayani cocked her head.  
  
"Why would something that helps do that?" she inquired. Washu shuddered and blinked forcefully.  
  
"The Juraian energy in Juraians allows them to have amazing tolerance for some chemicals. But," Washu continued before Rayani could comment, "the chemical I've got for her is one of those tolerated chemicals, and if I used it in her present condition, it might destroy some of her tissues and organs," Washu explained slowly. Rayani's eyes glistened noticeably as she looked to the floor.  
  
"We can do nothing, then." Washu allowed a painful nod as she began analyzing something. Ryoko appeared next to Washu and gave her an odd look.  
  
"What's wrong with you two? You're typing is really slow right now and Rayani's got a face on her like you've just run an experiment on her." Washu didn't answer and continued typing. Ryoko's expression changed from curiosity to concern. "Really, something's wrong, isn't there?" Ryoko asked quietly. Washu's computer gave a loud beep as the genius stood up and gave Ryoko a grave look.  
  
"There's a 97 percent chance that Tenchi and the others will go into comas within two weeks," Washu said solemnly. Ryoko's eyes widened in terror.  
  
"No!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yume laughed maliciously. She had exhausted the extra sugar supply in her body and returned to her resolute state. Sanding at the edge of the deck, she spread her arms as if embracing the stars. "Juraian slumber calls, my friends!" 


	8. Unexpected Allies

----- RAYANI: Wow, eight chapters already! MAGARU: What's so amazing about that? RAYANI: When we started, it was only supposed to be five chapters. MAGARU: So? RAYANI: It was supposed to end with Yume and Kagato blown up, but I guess this is better. MAGARU: ...Anyways, the disclaimer. RAYANI: Tenchi and the others don't belong to us! Please don't sue, or we'll have to attack the Supreme Court! MAGARU: Attack the Supreme Court? RAYANI: Well, I had to say something that made it sound like we're angry...  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Eight: Unexpected Allies  
  
She was fading. He had never known anything to be so difficult to do; even trapping the professor seemed much easier. He had tried everything, but he had very limited success. If anything, it was just wearing himself and Jakato out. Jakato's patience actually reached the point to where he suggested asked for Tenchi's help. His father had shuddered at the thought and snapped irritably at him.  
  
-----  
  
Washu couldn't stop it, but she could slow it. It was very fortunate that Ryoko was not losing any energy from this. It seemed to be sustaining Tenchi and the others nicely. The only that worried Washu was the fact that Misaki was still unconscious even after seventy-two hours. She could not do anything to Misaki--any electrical shock or chemicals could result with a mass deterioration of vital tissues and organs.  
  
-----  
  
Yume cackled in malevolent triumph. Washu will appear soon, and then she will set her straight. After all, Hishima was on her side and he had improved considerably since his last battle with Prince Tenchi. There was no way that Hishima could fail now that the Prince of Jurai would be in no condition to fight, but even if he was, she had something in store for them. Bizen was doing fine; progress with the energy absorption device was more than satisfactory. Yume had no intention of killing all the Juraians; if she did, then her new empire would have nobody in it.  
  
-----  
  
Kagato could do no more. Magaru seemed safe for the moment, but she slept for many hours. He hardly paid attention to where he was steering his ship, and it was during one of these lapses from attention when he felt his ship grind into another.  
  
-----  
  
Washu was taking a nap when she felt Yagami get hit by another ship. Kiyone's voice blared on the intercom. "Everyone get up! It's Kagato!"  
  
Oddly, the enemy they had momentarily forgotten about didn't invade Yagami. This time, it was their turn to invade.  
  
"Ryoko found Kagato unconscious in the cockpit of his ship. Taking great care to bind him very tightly, Ryoko dragged him as she looked for the other searchers, making sure that she dragged him across the rough parts of the floor. She laughed as he slowly regained consciousness but blacked out again as he hit his head on a table leg.  
  
Washu had found Magaru asleep in Jakato's bed, a cold sweat on her face. Jakato was being strangely cooperative and subdued. Kiyone tied them up without any trouble. After checking Magaru's pulse, Washu concluded that she was alive, obviously, and she was slowly losing energy. Jakato had offered to carry Magaru to Yagami, but Washu wouldn't allow it; she was still distrustful of him after the whole incident at the Masaki home. In the end, it was Rayani who carried Magaru over her shoulder as Kiyone marched Jakato off to Yagami.  
  
"You guys go," Washu called to them. "I need to find Ryoko." Kiyone nodded and turned around, pushing Jakato over to the transfer tube.  
  
Washu wandered about, taking her time and expecting Kagato to jump out of the shadows or something of that sort. She was about to head back when she heard a voice singing from a bit further ahead. Running forward, she turned at the band and skidded to a halt, not expecting what she saw. Washu sighed, watching in amusement as Ryoko walked cheerfully, dragging Kagato behind her. "Ryoko, how did you get him?" Washu asked, walking in step with her daughter. Ryoko laughed loudly, her laughs reverberating off the metal walls.  
  
"He was unconscious when I found him, so all I had to do was tie him up with a rope I found!" Ryoko said, grinning with excitement. Washu increased her pace.  
  
"Come on. Kiyone must be waiting."  
  
-----  
  
Washu immediately noticed that Magaru improved as she was brought onto Yagami. If Tenchi or anybody else disapproved of Kagato's presence, they didn't show it. Strangely, Rayani looked slightly uncomfortable and quiet after the search of Kagato's ship--something she rarely did. Magaru seemed contented enough when she was allowed to sit next to Jakato.  
  
"So, explain your dream to me again, Sasami," Washu said, rather businesslike. Sasami was sitting sleepily between Kenny and Ayeka. Kenny was twirling the Light Hawk Sword in his hand; Tenchi had let him try to use it.  
  
"Well, it was Tsunami and she said that we would get help," Sasami explained. Washu laughed.  
  
"Do you think she was talking about these three?" Washu asked. She was about to continue when Magaru interrupted.  
  
"I had a dream like that, too!" she exclaimed. Magaru turned red and dropped her head politely in apology for interrupting. Washu shrugged.  
  
"We need all the help we can get. Yume is serious about this," Washu said worriedly. She stifled a smile as Kagato groaned and woke up.  
  
"What--what am I doing here?" Kagato murmured, shaking his head groggily. His bonds fell away as he produced his green sword behind his back. Ryoko was about to pull a mallet out when Washu held up a warning hand and smirked at Kagato. He gave her an irritated glare and returned the smirk.  
  
"Just cooperate, all right?" Washu said, giving Kagato a piercing stare. He sniffed indifferently.  
  
"Why, may I ask, professor?" Washu laughed as she crossed her arms.  
  
"You wouldn't want to see poor Jakato unhappy if Magaru died, would you?" the genius laughed. Kagato hesitated for a moment, and Tenchi could have sworn that his eyes darted over towards his son, who was snoring softly with his head on Magaru's shoulder.  
  
"Fine. Leave me out of your troubles, then," Kagato said, stalking away towards the far end of the room, his robe swishing. Rayani, who was over there looking out the window, sighed and flew away, her eyes flat and dull.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her?" Ryoko whispered to Tenchi. Tenchi blinked and glanced at Rayani, who was now sitting on Kiyone's bed and twirling her tail idly.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Tenchi inquired, smiling. Ryoko asked.  
  
"She hasn't smiled or said anything for a few hours already." The prince shrugged and leaned on Ryoko warily. She smiled and shuddered in quiet joy.  
  
Kenny still wasn't able to produce the sword. He had shaken it, hit it, looked inside, but it didn't seem to be working. Sasami giggled as Ayeka pulled the sword from Kenny's grasp. "Kenny, it's dangerous to do that!" Ayeka scolded, lightly hitting Kenny on the hand. He gave her a sheepish smile and took the sword back.  
  
Kiyone appeared at the door, her face shrouded in shadow. She whispered something to Washu, who began typing madly on her computer. Funaho, who was taking care of the comatose Misaki, managed to walk over to Washu. "What is wrong?" she asked, staggering slightly. To her immense surprise, Washu was grinning.  
  
"Kiyone spotted Bizen and Yume. I checked the energy drain, and I was able to center in on some machine she has embedded into Bizen," Washu explained. Funaho gave her a perplexed look.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Because her machine is reaching critical limit. It's going to be overloaded soon," Washu laughed. Funaho looked extremely worried.  
  
"If it overloads, the Juraian energy will explode. It's compressed, correct?" Funaho asked. Washu shook a finger at her, laughing.  
  
"You've got the greatest genius on your side! I can properly release the energy, but we'll heave to get Yume out of the way." Washu's expression changed considerably from amusement to concern. "She'll want a battle." Both turned when they heard a grunt from behind them. Tenchi had gotten up, smiling.  
  
"I will fight," Tenchi said, wincing. "I feel useless sitting down."  
  
"You'll need all the help you can get," Rayani called suddenly. "I'll help, and I'm sure the rest of our friends will, too." Tenchi smiled as Ryoko agreed.  
  
"You got it! Tenchi, you can't do this alone!" Ryoko said firmly, jabbing her fist in the air. Tenchi smiled gratefully; he knew he couldn't argue them out of it. Ayeka stood up slowly, putting a pained smile on her face.  
  
"We will all help you, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said, flopping back down on the sofa. Ryoko was about to sit down also when Rayani walked up to her. Ryoko gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"What?" she said, narrowing her eyes. Rayani laughed and pulled Ryoko towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to teach you something that might be useful. Go to the cargo bay- -I need to ask Washu something," Rayani said cheerfully, nudging Ryoko out the door. Ryoko was about to protest when she caught Washu's eye. The genius nodded and smiled, so Ryoko sighed and teleported to the cargo bay as Rayani whispered something to Washu.  
  
-----  
  
Rayani grinned as a cylindrical pillar of metal fell from a hole that appeared in the ceiling of the cargo bay. Ryoko crossed her arms and eyed her suspiciously. "What's that?" Ryoko asked slowly, giving the pillar a doubtful look. Rayani laughed, but it sounded like a forced laugh.  
  
"This is a mixture of dense metal alloys, many of which that don't exist on Earth. This is very dense," explained Rayani. Ryoko gave her a look that plainly said, 'Why would I care about it?' Giggling and stepping away, Rayani pointed at the pillar. "I want you to completely destroy it."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You dragged me down here to destroy a pillar?" Ryoko snorted in contempt. Rayani did not answer and continued smiling. "Fine. This'll be a piece of cake." Ryoko grinned and walked up the towering pillar, throwing a punch at it. She yelped in pain as she pulled her fist away, finding that she hadn't even made a dent. Ryoko shot an irritated glance at her friend; Rayani hadn't even moved a muscle.  
  
Rayani had trouble hiding her amusement when Ryoko began throwing balls of energy at the sturdy pillar. Ryoko's efforts were useless; the pillar remained unblemished. "I told you it was high density," Rayani sighed as Ryoko stood back to rest. Ryoko stared at her scornfully.  
  
"Can you break it, then?" Ryoko snapped irritably. Rayani nodded.  
  
"Yes, but that's not why I made you come here. I'm going to teach you to utilize your power so you get more out of less." Ryoko cocked her head in confusion. Rayani was speaking like Washu--quite different from her laconic way of talking. Ryoko nodded reluctantly since she knew it would be useless to resist now. Rayani smiled and held her hands out, much like Tenchi does when he creates the Light Hawk Wings, except that her wrists were touching.  
  
"First," Rayani continued, "I want you to do this." Ryoko nodded and imitated the position. Rayani nodded in approval. "Right. Now, concentrate on the power from your gems and the extra energy in your body." Ryoko grunted in compliance and closed her eyes. She began glowing red as she opened her eyes. Rayani grinned. "Good. Okay, face the pillar and pretend that it's Kagato." She noted the look on Ryoko's face. "Come on, just do what I say. Okay, gather up all that energy and direct it towards your hands and release it in one big beam. I don't mean just let it go--force it out through your hands." Ryoko nodded, yelling as a red beam of energy exploded from her hands and crashed into the pillar, completely eradicating it and sending shards of metal flying in every direction.  
  
Rayani clapped, impressed, as Ryoko bent over, panting. "Wow! You really did well for your first time, Ryoko! It took me 300 years to get that one right!" Rayani cheered, helping Ryoko straighten up. The space pirate grinned triumphantly, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, it was easy. Oh," Ryoko added, cocking her head. "Why did you have me pretend that it was Kagato?" Rayani shrugged as she watched Ryoko struggle to control her breathing.  
  
"Sometimes anger lets you put more force into it, so I assumed that you hated Kagato enough to want to blast him to bits." Rayani grinned. "Why don't we practice on the real Kagato, huh?" Ryoko shook her head.  
  
"That's a waste of energy for Tenchi and the others," Ryoko said, teleporting away. Rayani laughed softly, making her way back to Kiyone's quarters.  
  
Kagato was becoming aggravated by the incessant cheeriness of the others. What irritated him more was the fact that his son was being very friendly. He struggled to control his anger, though it was very difficult, owing to the fact that he knew they were mocking him. Kagato was about to start issuing demands when Rayani appeared above him, covering his eyes. "Guess who!" Kagato wrenched her hands away and tried slamming her to the floor, but Rayani landed on her feet. She shook her head. "Still angry?"  
  
"If I were you, I would stop smirking," Kagato said calmly, glaring at her in suppressed anger. Rayani's smile grew wider.  
  
"If I were you, I'd loosen up," Rayani chuckled, pulling out a small flask of sake and dropping it into Kagato's lap.  
  
Everybody burst out laughing as they heard Kagato's strangled voice get muffled when Rayani began forcing the contents of the flask down his throat. "I bet 1,000 yen that Kagato only makes it through two bottles," Ryoko wagered, grinning. Ayeka laughed airily.  
  
"You're on!" Ayeka growled suddenly, slamming her hand down on the table.  
  
Half an hour later, Rayani joined the group, grinning mischievously. "How many did you get into him?" Ryoko asked impatiently. Rayani held up but one bottle.  
  
"Only one," she said dejectedly. Ryoko stared in disbelief at the snoring Kagato in the corner.  
  
"But--half an hour!" Ryoko sputtered. Rayani shrugged and laughed as Ayeka began berating Ryoko for her money.  
  
-----  
  
"Here they come, the fools," Yume said to Hishima, putting the finishing touches on the last bio-machine of her enormous bio-engineered army. "They've got some unexpected allies, I'll bet, but we've got our Shima army, right Hishima?" Hishima nodded obediently. Yume put her hands on her hips as she straightened up. "We'll probably end up with you defeating the prince, so I guess the army won't be necessary." Her eyes glinted feverishly. "But, you never know..." 


	9. Make War, Not Peace

^^^^^ MAGARU: I'm sick of disclaimers. RAYANI: Me too. Let's blow them up. MAGARU: We can do that later. Oh well. RAYANI: Oh, and for all you that think Magaru is the only one writing, you're WRONG! YOU HEAR ME? WRONG! I'M HELPING, TOO, YOU KNOW! MAGARU: I'm editor and idea thinker. Mwahaha. RAYANI: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! Ahem. Okay, the disclaimer. MAGARU: We don't own Tenchi and the others, since we're...aliens from another galaxy! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! RAYANI: YAY! Let's start the chapter!  
  
^^^^^  
  
Chapter Nine: Make War, Not Peace  
  
"Fancy seeing YOU here, Washu."  
  
"How did I know YOU were the one behind this, Yume?" Yume put her hands on her hips and laughed mirthlessly.  
  
"You've got your assistant with you, I see. I thought you'd finished with him after he sealed you away." Yume's eyes darted from Washu to Kagato, then to Rayani. "I know you!" Yume exclaimed gleefully. "You're Kitsumuri-- the lowest one in the class!"  
  
"Hey!" Rayani yelled angrily as she turned pink. "I wasn't completely at the bottom and I was Director of Defense, I'll have you know!" Washu began snickering uncontrollably, much to the amusement of the others.  
  
"I'll have to agree with Yume on that one, Rayani," Washu said, grinning mischievously. Ryoko could be heard laughing as Rayani sighed in despair.  
  
"Washu used to get into big trouble for running her experiments on me." Rayani shot an aggravated look at Yume. "She and Yume even teamed up once-- they were trying to shut me in one of their weird machines." Magaru began giggling as Yume and Washu grinned in satisfaction. Jakato smiled and nudged Magaru.  
  
"Enough about her. What about you?" Magaru laughed and nodded.  
  
"I think I was born on Jurai," Magaru explained thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure my parents were part of the Royal Guard at the palace. When Ryoko attacked Jurai, they were in charge of stopping her and protecting the palace, but Ryoko broke through the defense lines and their ship, along with many others, was destroyed. I was told to stay on Jurai, but I took a ship and left-they were so caught up with repairs that they hardly cared who came and who left.  
  
"I had nothing to do, so I just wandered around. All of a sudden, I found myself in a Galaxy Police fleet. I was so scared when Soja started blowing the ships up, so I managed to get away, but my rudder was destroyed. I could hardly control my ship and I crashed on that ugly planet Tenchi and the others found me on when they crashed there." Magaru nodded as she sipped some tea. Ayeka threw an anger-laden glance at Ryoko and Kagato.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that all of Jurai's troubles are because of that demon woman and the evil scientist?" Ayeka muttered to Mihoshi. Mihoshi grinned and handed Ayeka a cracker.  
  
Yume clenched her fist as she watched the little teatime circle. "Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Yume yelled. Her eyebrow twitched in anger as she watched Hishima join them. "Hishima!"  
  
"Yes, Master Yume?" Hishima replied, shuffling back to Yume's side.  
  
"Break up their litter circle, will you?" Seconds later, tea was seeping across the floor among porcelain shards.  
  
"Hey! What was that for, Hishima?" Washu yelled furiously, gathering up the porcelain pieces so nobody would get cut. Ryoko and Magaru phased into their battle suit as Tenchi and Ayeka changed into theirs. Magaru had what looked like a modified acid green body suit--it covered her arms up to the elbows, where the white gloves came up to, but at the waist, the body suit turned into a tight skirt. She had shiny black boots that went up to her knees. If it weren't for the black cloak she wore, it might have been altogether too revealing. Ayeka glared at her furiously.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF JURAIAN ARE YOU? WHAT SORT OF UNIFORM IS THAT?" Ayeka roared, a vein throbbing in her forehead. Magaru shrugged as Tenchi walked over to Kiyone.  
  
"Kiyone, are Sasami and Kenny safe on Yagami?" Tenchi whispered. Kiyone smiled and nodded.  
  
"Funaho and Yosho are taking care of everyone. Kenny wanted to come, but he might get hurt," Kiyone added fervently.  
  
Washu gave Yume a calm but meaningful glare. "Yume, your machine is going to overload. It'll destroy the galaxy," Washu said, her voice dangerously composed. Yume laughed arrogantly.  
  
"I don't care. I'll make a deal with you, Washu." Yume grinned as she ran her fingers through her hair. "If you beat me, you can TRY to stop it." Washu nodded grimly.  
  
"Deal." Yume laughed again.  
  
"I will begin with the formalities, then," Yume said, spreading her arms wide. "I have come to start a war on the Juraian Empire. So, I declare this war officially started!" The only movement was from the simultaneous production of swords from Tenchi, Ryoko, Rayani, Magaru, and Jakato. Yume's smile faded slightly. She walked over to Hishima and whispered something in his ear. "Um, Hishima, are those five too many for you?"  
  
"Yes, Master Yume. If we assume that they are all skilled with their swords, I will be overwhelmed." Yume nodded and snapped her fingers. At once, the deck behind her opened up and forty bio-engineered humanoids were raised up to deck level on a platform. "How do you like my Shima army?" Yume cackled malevolently as she gave Washu a triumphant glare. "You will not get in my way again, Washu. Our wager from 20,000 years ago has--"  
  
"My, my," Kagato interrupted. "Look at this. We're surrounded by old women." At this, Washu and Yume both went rigid with fury. Rayani gazed around, bemused, as Washu pulled out an oversized mallet and Yume a ray gun.  
  
"Old women? What old women?" Rayani asked, grinning and still confused. Everybody, including Hishima, fell over. Ryoko pat Rayani's shoulder, shaking her head.  
  
"He was talking about you," Ryoko muttered. Rayani gave Ryoko a quizzical look.  
  
"I'm an old woman?" she asked, scratching her head. "Hey!" Rayani said indignantly as Ryoko nodded, struggling to stifle her laughs. "You think 20,000 years qualifies as old? Aw...thanks!" Washu and Yume both sighed in dismay.  
  
"We should have locked her in my photonionic-metasyncho-antimatter-atom- combustile machine when we had the chance..." Washu said regretfully as loud arguing broke out between Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
"Enough!" Yume bellowed. "We have more important matters. I hope you've all said your goodbyes, because I'm afraid that we'll have to get rid of all you."  
  
The front rank of Yume's Shima army leapt into action. Tenchi and Ryoko hurtled forward, obliterating the first rank with lethal speed. The second rank charged suddenly, catching Tenchi and Ryoko off guard. As if this was a signal, the other three ranks charged into the fray. Everyone leapt into the fight, brandishing their weapons as the whole deck became a mass of battling people.  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Magaru, and Rayani fought as a pinwheel, circling and cutting down the Shima soldiers with frightening speed, yet ten bio-men seemed to spring up out of nowhere when they cut down one. Kagato and Jakato were cleaving down side by side, their almost identical robes swishing as their eyes glinted with battle lust. Washu and Yume went at it with only fighting skill; it was Washu's Sacred Genius Fist against Yume's Galactic Brain Stance. Mihoshi and Kiyone were blasting away with amazing accuracy that they did not seem to possess before.  
  
At first, the going was easy for the group. But, as time slipped away, their muscles began to tense and their minds became bleary. Ryoko was getting weary and could hardly feel the sharp claw on a Shima's wrist embed itself in her upper arm and break off with a sickening crack. Tenchi gave a yell of cold fury and swung his sword in a glowing arc, completely hewing the Shima's arm off. The blood spurting onto their hands and faces were unidentified now; everybody began fighting with such ferocity that the blood beginning to fly everywhere somehow seemed to clear their minds. Although Yume's army was bioengineered, she had, for some reason, given them blood, perhaps to make them seem more lifelike, rather than just plain old robots.  
  
The whole battle continued for another three hours. To everybody's dismay, the Shima soldiers kept returning regardless of the ferocity and force they used. Tenchi, Ayeka, and Magaru could feel the effects of the energy drain worse now that they were expending their energy faster. They suddenly began slowing down, unknowingly allowing for cuts and slashes from the opposing force. Magaru and Jakato were now side-by-side, protecting each other and hacking their way from the edge of the deck. After wiping blood from his eyes, Tenchi suddenly realized an important factor as he caught sight of Hishima. Yume's henchman was bellowing orders to the army, so if Hishima was taken care of, the army would stop.  
  
Shoving his way through the melee, Tenchi found himself producing the Light Hawk Wings and was transformed to his true Juraian form. With newly found strength, he tore through the teeming masses of Shimas and lunged at Hishima. Hishima caught sight of him and slashed out with the claw on his elbow, cutting a deep gash from Tenchi's right cheek down to his shoulder, regardless of the prince's strong armor. Blood seeped down Tenchi's neck as he released all his skill and power against the henchman.  
  
Ryoko spun around in a full circle, taking down all the soldiers around her. Rayani did the same. Rayani gave her a meaningful look and disappeared, reappearing next to Ryoko with a whoosh. "Blast Hishima with me!" Rayani said, somehow managing a cheerful smile. Ryoko nodded as they both positioned themselves, summoning their remaining power.  
  
"Go!" Ryoko roared as a huge energy beam erupted from her hands and merged with Rayani's enormous green one, forming one buzzing beam of pure force and will. "Tenchi, get down!" Ryoko yelled as the beam drew closer with deadly speed. Tenchi gasped and ducked at the last moment as the beam exploded onto Hishima's chest, destroying his outer robe and sending him into the depths of space.  
  
The Shima army stopped at once in the position they were in. Sweaty, panting, and with tattered clothes, everyone gazed at Washu, grateful for the cause of the cessation. Yume was lying, either half-dead or unconscious, next to the clean Washu. "I stopped their fight program, but I didn't really need to, since it terminated when Hishima went out of range," Washu explained. "Yume's not dead, but she'll be going to the Galaxy Police, I can tell you that!" Rayani gasped in shock as Bizen began shimmering brilliantly, removing the bloodstains from its trunk and flooding the deck with light. Jakato marveled at the beautiful unearthly sound that seemed to come from Bizen itself. Tenchi, Ayeka, and Magaru got up from where they were, yelling in joy.  
  
"It's back! Our energy is back!" Magaru whooped, joyfully dancing about with Jakato. Rayani laughed and walked to the edge of the deck with Tenchi, looking at the stars. Ryoko flopped down in relief, grateful for a rest. Nobody was watching Kagato except for Ayeka, but she was half asleep because of her peaceful weariness.  
  
Kagato walked up to Ryoko, producing his green sword. "Goodbye, Ryoko," he said, bringing his sword down. He blinked in shock as a cascade of blood showered his face and robe. Kagato growled in anger as Ryoko skidded to a halt next to Rayani, who had pushed her away and taken most of the force from Kagato's sword. She groaned and rolled onto her back while blood seeped onto the floor, joining with the tea that had been spilled a few hours ago. Kagato smiled. "Fool. Why risk your life for someone like Ryoko?" Kagato asked, cocking his head ever so slightly. "Since you weren't cooperating, I'll just have to take the precious boy instead." Kagato laughed cruelly and teleported away.  
  
Ryoko got up, quivering with fury as she turned to Jakato. "Your fool of a father is going to take my son again!" Ryoko growled, producing her sword and lunging at Jakato. Ayeka grimaced as flood splashed to the floor while Magaru and Jakato slid painfully to her feet. Jakato moaned; Ryoko's sword had gone through his shoulder and also through Magaru's, since he had stepped in front of her. Ryoko snarled angrily as Tenchi dashed over to her.  
  
"Ryoko, don't do it! I know what you want to do," Tenchi said grimly. "Please, don't kill anymore people than we have to." Ryoko gazed into Tenchi's meaningful eyes and broke out sobbing. Tenchi hugged her tightly and rubbed her back as she buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Rayani! Rayani, don't go to sleep!" Washu yelled suddenly, slapping her friend's face.  
  
"I'm not sleeping..." Rayani murmured wearily. "Let me get up. Come on, I'm fine, stop fussing, Washu." Ryoko's sobs could be heard all the way from the center of the enormous deck as Rayani sat up, aided by Washu.  
  
"I can't teleport! We need to get to Yagami, or Kenny...Kenny..." Kiyone tried calming Ryoko down.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko. We're going to Yagami."  
  
^^^^^  
  
Kenny was gone from the ship, along with Sasami. Noboyuki, Yosho, and Funaho were unconscious, but all lying on something soft. Ryoko was about to blast a hole in Yagami's hull, but, luckily, Tenchi stopped her. "Ryoko, stop! That won't help!" Tenchi roared, shaking Ryoko by the shoulders. Rayani pushed Ayeka, who was helping her walk, off and summoned a holo computer. Within seconds, a ship about the size of Yukinojo loomed up next to Yagami. Rayani staggered to the window and put her hand on the glass.  
  
"I'll go get Kenny. It's my fault...but I couldn't just let Ryoko get killed," Rayani said, her eyes glistening. She grinned at them and winced as she turned to the ship. "Takahi!" With a few glimmers, Rayani vanished, her hand leaving bloody handprint on the thick glass. The ship activated its rear thrusters and zoomed off. Washu shook her head sadly.  
  
"Rayani is so weird. She somehow can smile like nothing happened, even when she's dying," Washu remarked, crossing her arms over her chest. Ayeka gave her a shocked look.  
  
"She's--dying?" Ayeka sputtered. Washu nodded grimly.  
  
"With a wound as big as that, I'll give her three days before she dies of blood loss unless she does something fast." Washu closed her eyes. "Why does everybody want to make war, not peace?" Ayeka sighed somberly and looked about the room. Her head count seemed to be down by two.  
  
"Miss Washu, where are Magaru and Jakato?" the princess asked, turning to Washu expectantly. Washu opened her eyes and smiled at Kiyone.  
  
"Kiyone, I set up a healing tank in the cargo bay. I hope you don't mind," Washu laughed, smiling innocently. Kiyone shook her head.  
  
"No, it's okay. But why only one?" she inquired. Washu laughed gleefully.  
  
"I set up a closed shell healing tank and put both Magaru AND Jakato in it," she giggled. "It's an experiment of mine, also." Ryoko sighed.  
  
"And what exactly is supposed to happen?" Ryoko asked, giving Tenchi a tight hug. Washu burst out laughing, much to the displeasure of her daughter. After a few moments, Washu attempted to get her laughter under enough control to answer.  
  
"I heard--funny noises coming from that--tank," Washu managed to say. Ryoko sniggered.  
  
"Those two must be having fun..." she said mischievously. "Naughty, naughty..."  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Takahi, make way to sector C377. It should be at least 0.76 parsecs from Planet Earth," Rayani said, wrapping a strip of an old blanket around her back in attempts to stop the bleeding. A blue translucent sphere with a small cube embedded in its center hovered behind Rayani's back.  
  
"But Rayani, you're hurt."  
  
"That's an order, Takahi. Just because I haven't used you for 5,000 years doesn't mean that you question my orders!" Rayani laughed. The sphere went a downcast shade of blue. Rayani pat the sphere cheerfully. "Come now, don't be sad. I'm not angry. Just go--this is very important."  
  
^^^^^  
  
Kagato laughed maliciously. Kenuru and his little princess were now with him. If the person he expected to come was actually on her way now, he would be very pleased indeed, because he had an experiment to run on her. He had witnessed the true power of the gems, and now he wanted to test his theories.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Tenchi looked over at Washu. "Should we let Maggie and Jakato stay with us?" Tenchi asked, pouring himself a cup of tea. Ryoko snorted and downed more sake as Washu shrugged.  
  
"Why not? They haven't done anything to be a threat to us, so I guess they should." The genius shuddered, trying to rid herself of the gruesome images from the battle. Tenchi gave his wife a sidelong glance and snatched the sake jug away from her. "Stop it! Enough sake. You can get liver problems from too much alcohol."  
  
"Wrong, Tenchi! Ryoko CAN'T get liver problems!" Washu laughed, but it seemed rather forced. Ayeka sighed in despair.  
  
"The nerve of that old man! Taking Kenny and Sasami--what will he think of next?" the princess snorted, straightening Ryu-oh's key on her head. Tenchi pat Ayeka's shoulder as she watched Misaki and Funaho depart on their ship.  
  
"Don't worry, Ayeka. We'll get them back. We'll make Kagato pay!"  
  
^^^^^  
  
"There he is, just like I thought," Rayani muttered to herself as she caught sight of that simplified Soja. "Okay, Takahi, dock there and--" Rayani staggered sideways as she tried taking a step forward. The main unit darted about in alarm. "No, it's okay. I'm fine. Dock over there." Takahi reluctantly beeped and made its way towards the direction Rayani indicated.  
  
She slowly limped through the passages of the ship, trying to leave any blood on the floor or walls. As Rayani turned a corner, two hands shot out from the shadows, pulling her in. It was Kagato. "You!" Rayani spat, squirming weakly. "Give Kenny back!" Kagato laughed darkly as he dragged Rayani through a door.  
  
"I've been expecting you. I've got an experiment to run on you," Kagato said slowly.  
  
The room was obviously a laboratory, judging by the odd machines and equipment. There was even an enormous pipe organ in the back. Smiling evilly to himself, he strapped Rayani's wrists to the wall. Kagato smiled, his eyes twinkling maniacally, as he slammed Rayani's waist to the wall. Rayani laughed as Kagato pulled a disgusted face when he withdrew his blood- covered hands. "Why are you so bloody?" he asked, removing his gloves and tossing them away. Rayani's eyes widened in amazement and ignored Kagato's question.  
  
"What pale hands you have..." she said, grinning. Kagato sniffed, stroking her cheek. Rayani growled furiously and bit his finger. "Never touch me like that without my permission!" Rayani yelled, turning red. Kagato shook his head in mock severity.  
  
"I would not bite other people's fingers if I were you. Right now, you are in no position to make demands." Kagato waved his hand, causing two force globes to appear; one with an unconscious Kenny inside and the other with an unconscious Sasami. "Or," Kagato continued, "if you wish to continue, I can destroy those two. Another alternative is that I kill you. Would that make you happy?" Rayani scowled.  
  
"I can't believe you. You're so--oblivious to emotions, that's what." Rayani smiled at him. "You can let me help you. I know you've changed from what you were twenty years ago." Kagato narrowed his eyes contemptuously, causing the smile to fade from Rayani's face.  
  
"Emotions? Love, hate--compared to the infinite power of the universe, human emotions amount to little more than dust. Stop talking or I'll kill you." Rayani snarled in fury and spat in his face.  
  
"Fine! Kill me then! If it pleases your stupid desires, go right ahead!" she roared as Kagato wiped his face dry. The pirate was about to strike her in the face when her eyes unfocused. "How is it--that I--love--" Kagato cocked his head.  
  
"Oh my, oh my. Now what do I do? Should I let her die, or should I put her in my healing tank? Decisions, decisions." He lifted her head to see if she was really dazed. Kagato's eyes widened as she looked at him and mouthed the last word of her sentence before blacking out.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Jakato paced impatiently behind Kiyone's seat in the cockpit. It was three days since the battle and he and Magaru were both healed to almost perfect condition. "Have you found my father yet?" he asked hopefully, peering over Kiyone's shoulder, then looking at Washu, who was in Mihoshi's customary seat. Kiyone's fist twitched irately as she looked over her shoulder, regretting Jakato's quick recovery.  
  
"You been buzzing around behind us for at least five hours now! We will TELL you when we find your father!" Kiyone snapped. Jakato gave her an insolent look and resumed his pacing.  
  
Washu and Kiyone were both grateful when Magaru came in and took Jakato away from the cockpit. Washu sighed in relief and glanced at Kiyone. "I found Kagato's ship." Kiyone shot her a despaired look.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kiyone groaned, shaking her head. Washu grinned and pat Kiyone's shoulder as the policewoman straightened her orange headband.  
  
"Because I've got a feeling we should wait a while. You know, since he might have started forgetting about us. Then we can sneak up on him," Washu explained. "I know that sounds stupid, but who knows? We should try something new, instead of barging into his ship right away." Washu smiled in a relaxed way, giving off the false pretense that she was carefree when in face she felt rather worried.  
  
Magaru walked with Jakato through the empty passages of Yagami, humming a Juraian song to him. She enjoyed the way her voice reverberated off the metallic walls. Jakato was enjoying it also; he never had anyone humming-- or singing, for that matter--to him, and only for him. All too soon, Magaru ceased her humming and looked up at Jakato. "You really care about your father, don't you?" Jakato looked at the floor.  
  
"Y-yes." Magaru giggled and gave Jakato a fervent hug.  
  
"Are YOU ready to be a father, Jake?" she asked. Jakato turned red and smiled.  
  
"Depends on you, really."  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi peered out the door to Kiyone's quarters, wondering who was making all the noise. Ryoko grinned when they saw Jakato and Magaru kissing in the hallway. "Let's not disturb those two lovebirds..." She laughed as Tenchi grinned and went back inside the quarters.  
  
"So, are YOU ready to be a mother, then?" Jakato asked vehemently, picking Magaru up and carrying her to Kiyone's quarters. Magaru smiled and answered with a hug.  
  
"Yes..." The peaceful reverie was shattered by a sudden wail from Mihoshi.  
  
"That's so beautiful, that's so beautiful!" cried Mihoshi, wailing and clutching her mug of coffee. Jakato left Magaru on the couch; she looked rather tired and didn't object to a rest.  
  
Wandering about listlessly through Yagami's passageways, Jakato came across a large double door. When he touched the keypad, the door slid open at once. He gasped in excited astonishment. It was the generator room, with a magnificent view of the stars outside. He could identify the massive antimatter engine and the buzzing electricity generators. There were the fuel tanks, and he could see a ship in the distance, doing nothing. Jakato choked. "That's my father's ship!" he yelled, dashing out of the generator room, tearing down the passage and bulling straight into Kiyone. She toppled over and shrieked as Jakato rolled over her, carried forward by his momentum.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Kiyone asked, rubbing her head as she stood up and straightened her shirt. Jakato leapt to his feet excitedly.  
  
"My father's ship! Why didn't you tell us you sighted his ship?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Kiyone sighed.  
  
"I was just going down to tell you right now. Stop hopping around, I'm telling Tenchi and Ryoko, and I'm sure they'll want to get on his ship as soon as possible."  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko reacted exactly as Kiyone thought they would--they wanted to search and destroy Kagato at once, or at least Ryoko did. Tenchi was more reasonable and just suggested invading. Magaru had woken up from a little nap and was very excited now that Jakato's mood had lightened.  
  
"Jake," Magaru whispered as they walked out of the room," they're going to kill your father." Jakato smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No they won't." Magaru gave his cheek a concerned pinch.  
  
"I heard them talking. They're very angry with Kagato." Jakato have her a tight hug.  
  
"We'll see. I won't let them."  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Come on, stop squirming and get into the tank!"  
  
"No! Let go of me! Yeek! Don't touch me there!"  
  
"How can I get your clothes off if you don't stop moving?"  
  
"I don't want to get in the tank! Leave my clothes alone!"  
  
"Fine, just leave your clothes on, but get in the tank!"  
  
"Why? I don't need some--stupid--healing tank..." Rayani trailed off as she passed out. Kagato smiled and attached the oxygen mouthpiece to Rayani's face.  
  
"How convenient. Well, at least she's not moving anymore," Kagato muttered as he dropped Rayani into the tall healing tank with a dull splash. Floating down from the platform, he summoned a holo-computer to monitor Rayani and walked away. He smiled when he heard a faint beep--the prince and Ryoko have arrived.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Tenchi, where do you think he is?" Ryoko muttered. Tenchi shrugged and glanced into an open room. He didn't see anything terribly interesting and was about to move on when Washu yelled.  
  
"Kenny! Sasami!" Washu exclaimed, dashing into the room. Tenchi walked in and was nearly thrown into a table of some odd looking tools as Ayeka rushed in. The princess pounded on the force globe imprisoning her little sister.  
  
"Washu, how do we get them out?" Ayeka asked, stopping her futile pounding and rubbing her fists gingerly. Washu walked over to a console board and began typing slowly, scanning the screen for any useful information. After a few moments, the force globes faded away and dropped the two captives onto the floor. Sasami groaned and opened her eyes, but Kenny did not awaken. As Ayeka helped Sasami get up, Washu examined her grandson carefully. Kenny was shivering slightly, a cold sweat on his face. Washu glanced at Tenchi.  
  
"Tell me, what has Kenny been eating?" Washu inquired, feeling Kenny's pulse, then his forehead. Tenchi gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's see. Mihoshi made dinner last--Mihoshi!" Tenchi looked at the policewoman, who was prodding some strange beakers full of poisonous- looking chemicals. Washu sighed knowingly.  
  
"Kenny's sick with food poisoning. It's a rare form of bacteria that only lives on a certain planet." Washu smiled cheerily. "He's got a fever, but other than that, he'll be fine." There was a sigh of relief from Tenchi and Ryoko. Kiyone shook her head and pulled the blonde ditz from a tank full of some liquid, not pausing to look at the contents of the tank. Tenchi picked Kenny up and jerked his head towards the door.  
  
"Come on. We have to find Kagato and set him right," Tenchi said, making his way towards the door. Washu bit her lip.  
  
"Tenchi--we're going to talk first, right? Let's not start another war." Tenchi smiled and nodded to all of them.  
  
"Right!"  
  
^^^^^  
  
Magaru stared lovingly at her love as they strode through the corridor. They had lost the others in the mad rush to find the young ones. Jakato put an arm around her shoulder. "We're almost to the main chamber. I'm sure Father will be there," Jakato said encouragingly as he sensed Magaru's patience begin to wear thin. Magaru shuddered in joy as she leaned on Jakato.  
  
"Okay. What do you think he'll say about--well, you know," whispered Magaru. Jakato laughed lightly.  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind." This pleased Magaru and she did a little hop skip.  
  
"Good! I'm so happy!"  
  
^^^^^  
  
The liquid in the tank bubbled as Rayani regained consciousness. Great, she thought angrily, I got stuck in a healing tank.  
  
Removing the mouthpiece from her mouth, she managed to swim to the top of the tank, regardless of the searing pain in her back. Rayani gasped for air and clambered out of the tank, falling twenty feet to the floor. "Ow..." Rayani murmured, getting up. Before she could limp out, she caught sight of a blonde hair stuck to a beaker of a violet colored liquid. "Mihoshi..." Rayani clutched her side as she staggered out of the laboratory, trying to get to the main chamber with all haste.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka burst into the main chamber, looking about sharply. Kagato was standing in the center, talking with Magaru and Jakato. He caught sight of them and, after straightening his little glasses, bowed. "Welcome to my ship, Ryoko and Princess Ayeka," he said as Tenchi walked in, carrying Kenny, followed by Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, and Sasami.  
  
"Why have you done this?" Tenchi growled. Kagato smiled spitefully.  
  
Washu clenched her fist. Was this going to end with another mass slaughter? 


	10. The Power of Love and Hate

----- MAGARU: Due to some...some rather strange circumstances, Rayani will not be able to introduce this chapter with me, so I'll do it with Jakato! What did Washu say it was? JAKATO: I think it was--hmm...I don't know what Washu said. Anyways... MAGARU: All the other chapters seem pretty irrelevant, don't they? Well, too bad! JAKATO: Yeah, too bad! On with the chapter! MAGARU: Always straight to the point, that's what you are, Jakato! Awww...that's why I love you! JAKATO: Heh...  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Ten: The Power of Love and Hate  
  
Kagato smiled as Tenchi put Ryoko and Kenny aside. "Kagato, you will pay!" Tenchi growled. He stroked Kenny's sweaty forehead as his unconscious son shivered weakly.  
  
"Prince Tenchi, soon my revenge will be complete. Then I can kill--" Kagato hesitated suddenly and looked slightly uncomfortable. Tenchi thought he saw a brief glint from the shadows of a pillar near the entrance from whence they came. Ryoko narrowed her eyes contemptuously.  
  
"Tenchi, kill him!" Ryoko yelled, pointing to Kagato.  
  
"Stop! No more meaningless killing!" a voice from the shadows croaked. That voice is familiar, Washu thought. Tenchi and Ryoko gasped in shock as Rayani Kitsumuri limped from the shadows, her clothes still ripped from the battle they had with Yume, but the blood washed away from her face and arms.  
  
"You!" Ryoko howled in rage as Rayani gave Kagato an affectionate hug. "You- -you traitor! THIS is why you left, isn't it?" Ryoko clenched her fists as Kagato embraced Rayani with a fervent kiss. Tearing away from Tenchi, Ryoko produced her sword and teleported behind Kagato and Rayani. The space pirate tore Rayani's flesh in pure fury, piercing her chest and stomach. Kagato gasped in shock as he heard Rayani moan and go limp. Ryoko stood, quivering, as Kagato sobbed. He sat on the ground and cradled Rayani's head, regardless of the blood seeping between his fingers and staining his robe.  
  
"No..." he murmured. Rayani smiled feebly.  
  
"I--love--you..." Rayani whispered, raising her hand to stroke Kagato's face. Kagato's eyes welled up as her hand fell away before it reached his cheek.  
  
"No...don't..." murmured Kagato, shaking his head in denial. "Don't die on me...don't go to sleep..." Kagato smiled and stroked her cheek gently. "I know you hate it when I do this..." he said cajolingly. "No..."  
  
He raised his head and glared at Ryoko, his eyes glossy. "So, this is how it is, then, Ryoko? An eye for an eye, is it? I blow up Tenchi all those years ago, and now you destroy Rayani." Tenchi's mouth flopped open in incredulity. Magaru and Jakato stared at Kagato with disbelief.  
  
"Father! You said you already had a relationship with another one, and yet I see you with her!" Jakato said sharply, taking a step forward.  
  
"Foolish boy! I lied! How could I tell you that I created you, using the data from Professor Washu? I didn't want you to turn out like me and wait 5,000 years for someone to make you happy!" Kagato roared, blinking and managing to force his tears back. Jakato took a step back, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Father really did care about me," he muttered to Magaru. Magaru took hold of Jakato's hand and clenched it tightly. Kagato seemed to regain some of his composure and glared at everyone in pure rage as he continued.  
  
"An eye for an eye! I nearly kill Prince Tenchi, then that cursed Tsunami brings him back! Tell me, Ryoko, would Tsunami do that for anyone other than a member of the Royal Family?" Kagato asked, his voice dangerously calm.  
  
Ryoko seemed at a loss for words. She took a step away from Kagato, who was still glaring at her with a touch of despair. "I--I--" Ryoko spluttered, allowing her sword to fade away. Kagato turned away, allowing a tear to roll down his cheek.  
  
"She took me to a field of grass and wildflowers on Ryuten. I got my first sunburn. Oddly, she didn't laugh at me. She took me to a tree and told me to rest in the shade...she took a nap above me, in some branches."  
  
"All this in just three days?" Ryoko whispered doubtfully to Tenchi as she teleported back to his side. "And wounded?" Tenchi shrugged and listened intently as Kagato continued.  
  
"Nobody has ever watched out for me like that before. This intrigued me, so I activated a camera to follow her around. She wasn't really sleeping. When I fell asleep, a Ryuten brown bear came. She sent it away without hurting it." Tenchi gave him an incredulous look. This can't be Kagato, he thought. This doesn't seem like something Kagato would say. The Kagato that they knew had such good control of his emotions that he never betrayed anything to them, but here he was, allowing himself to cry and reveal his feelings.  
  
"I was going to kill you--" Kagato sighed in despair as he noted the doubtful looks on the others' faces. "Yes, I know you think I can't. She came in from behind that pillar over there. The look she gave me was enough. You took her away..." Kagato sniffed and didn't look at anyone. Ryoko shook her head, not allowing herself to believe her ears.  
  
"I don't believe this. I CAN'T believe this," Ryoko muttered.  
  
"He's honest. I can only understand this as much as you can, but it seems like...like he's not really Kagato, but my eyes tell me that it IS the guy I fought and defeated," Tenchi said. Ryoko looked uncomfortable. "Rayani's gone now...and I'm sure Tsunami won't bring her back, like she did with me. She's not part of the Jurai Royal Family, or even Juraian for that matter." They stopped talking as Kagato continued once more.  
  
"She promised that she would never leave me so long as I never killed again...but I suppose she had no choice..." Washu couldn't resist a small smile.  
  
"That was a touching story, Kagato. A bit TOO touching, actually. Now, tell me, what's with the disguise? What do you really want out of our little visit?" she asked, taking a step closer. Kagato gave her a look of cold fury.  
  
"I am not trying to hide anything! Do not try and mock me!" he snarled. Washu took a step back, not wanting to do anything that will cause Kagato to do something rash. The space pirate got to his feet and picked Rayani up. "Fine. All of you can stay here. I'm going to Ryuten." He glared at them and even his own son. "Ryoko, Professor, I'd apologize, but you don't seem to understand. It's a pity," Kagato said somberly, then teleported away.  
  
Everybody stood, dumbstruck. Jakato had sat down, unblinking, and had to be shaken vigorously by Magaru before he responded to anything. Kiyone could be heard whispering to Ayeka, Sasami was sitting next to Kenny and stroking his forehead, and Mihoshi was gagged and bound by Kiyone to keep her from wailing uncontrollably. Ryoko shrugged indifferently and gently pulled Tenchi towards the docking bay, where Yagami was waiting. "Come, Tenchi. Don't worry about him. Just leave him to go where he pleases," Ryoko whispered in his ear. Tenchi slowly started towards the docking bay, but stopped suddenly.  
  
"Washu, why do you think he'd want to go to Ryuten?" he inquired, taking no notice of Ryoko's pulls. Washu pondered this and smiled.  
  
"I'm guessing that he's going to do something there," she said apathetically. After a moment, her smile faded a little. "Oh no. He may try to destroy it. Even HE has the capabilities of making powerful explosives, even ones that can destroy a planet of Ryuten's size. We have to follow him." Tenchi clenched his fist and tightened his grip on the Light Hawk Sword.  
  
"Okay. But how will we find him? On Ryuten, I mean," Tenchi asked, slightly bemused. Washu grinned.  
  
"You're lucky I'm the greatest genius in the universe! I gave Rayani a necklace that I found in my lab one day, and it was made of a substance that can EASILY be tracked!" Washu elucidated. She accurately read the hesitant faces of the others. "She keeps it hidden in her shirt, so you can't see it. Believe me, she's wearing the necklace." It took a moment for Tenchi and the others to figure out what Washu just explained, but this time, Washu overlooked it.  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
-----  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko followed Washu through the darkness of the night. "Don't worry, we're almost to where the signal is strongest. Just over this hill, okay?" Washu murmured, beckoning for them to follow. Ryoko took a quick glimpse over the hill. She pulled back after a moment with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"He's sleeping under a tree," she said slowly, pointing over her shoulder as she turned around. Washu smiled.  
  
"Okay, the target has reached destination. Now we only have to wait. He probably won't do anything till morning." Tenchi yawned and stretched out on the grass, looking at the stars.  
  
"The constellations here are so different from the ones on Earth," he muttered thoughtfully. Ryoko lay down next to him and sighed.  
  
"This is so beautiful," Ryoko whispered. Washu cackled gleefully.  
  
"Ryoko? Saying something is beautiful? That's a new one on me!" Washu guffawed. Ryoko turned red and didn't reply. Tenchi got up suddenly.  
  
"I'm sure Ayeka and Sasami want to see these flowers. I'll go get them, okay?" Tenchi called, running off and not waiting for an answer. Washu turned to Ryoko to say something, but Ryoko was already snoring gently, so Washu didn't want to disturb her.  
  
"This is all so confusing," Washu thought aloud. "All of my experience with Kagato doesn't add up to what he's doing now. I wonder what's gotten into his head. Perhaps he'll reveal himself tomorrow..." Ryoko stirred and grunted, silencing Washu.  
  
-----  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"He started digging two hours before dawn."  
  
"Why? Why's he just sitting there, like he's mediating? And why the heck does he have a body now?"  
  
"I have no clue..."  
  
-----  
  
Kagato had discarded his tiny glasses and taken off the top part of his robe, revealing his badly sunburned back. He sat in the shade of a tall tree, his eyes closed, as beads of sweat broke out on his face. Washu peered over the hill and sighed. "He's been sitting there for three hours. It's almost lunchtime!" she said incredulously. The genius grinned when she saw Mihoshi sneeze and scatter the petals of a yellow flower. Tenchi was slowly moving among the flowers with Ryoko. Ayeka sat down next to Washu, sniffing a flower.  
  
"What's he doing, Washu?" the princess asked, shuddering in delight as she continued sniffing the flower she had picked. Washu snatched the flower from Ayeka's hand and sniffed it.  
  
"Whew! I wouldn't be surprised if you get drunk from this! This is a kind of flower that intoxicates you, like an alcoholic drink. Lay off of these flowers!" Washu added, annoyed, as Ayeka picked another of the stimulating flowers. Suddenly, there was a great tremor, unsteadying Tenchi, Ryoko, and Mihoshi. The Galaxy Policewoman wailed and fell over as she scattered the petals of another flower.  
  
Washu scrambled up the hill and peered over, pulling blades of grass and flower petals from her pink hair. Kagato was standing up, stretching and smiling. She pulled a mystified face. His smile seemed quite different from his usual smug one. Tenchi and Ryoko popped up next to Washu, interested. Ryoko shrugged apathetically and made her way down, but Tenchi held her shoulder down. "Wait," Tenchi said tersely. Ryoko gave him a confused glance and reluctantly stayed down.  
  
Kagato laid Rayani's body across his legs as he lifted her head. "I understand now," he muttered. Kagato bent down and kissed Rayani, disregarding the stinging cold in her lips. When he pulled away, he blinked slowly and looked across the field again. As he sighed, he felt a soft hand place itself on his left cheek. Kagato gasped and looked down. Rayani was smiling weakly, her green eyes glistening.  
  
"Love at it's deepest can work miracles," Rayani whispered. "Do you understand now?" Kagato sobbed and hugged her tightly, nodding.  
  
"Yes," he managed to say.  
  
Tenchi couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't satisfied with watching. He need to KNOW what Kagato was going to do, and he didn't want to wait for it, either. Tenchi scrambled up to his feet and trotted down the hill, paying no attention to Washu's protests. When the genius found Ryoko following Tenchi, she sighed and got to her feet, following the others.  
  
Tenchi nudged Kagato with his foot. "Are you okay?" Tenchi asked quietly. Kagato jumped and turned around, his eyes shimmering. He smiled and sobbed, then hugged Rayani, his back quivering. The prince's eyes widened when he saw Rayani smiling at him, her green eyes twinkling. "Ra--Rayani? How--what- -" Rayani tried and failed to hold up a silencing hand.  
  
"Ow--Don't worry about it, Tenchi," she managed to say loudly enough. Washu smiled.  
  
"What did he do to you?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"He loved me," came the soft reply.  
  
"He must have done something," Washu said stubbornly. Rayani laughed and winced.  
  
"Let's just say that I don't know what he did in particular." Washu looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"That's not logical," Washu began. Rayani shook her head weakly.  
  
"Of course not. You can't always reason things out like an equation, Washu. Kagato," Rayani groaned, "that hurts." Kagato blinked and smiled as he strived to control his breathing.  
  
Ayeka came down, followed by Sasami. "What's everyone doing here?" she asked, perplexed. Ayeka caught sight of Rayani and cocked her head. "What? I don't understand." Sasami pulled her sister's sleeve and gave her a meaningful look.  
  
"Ayeka, what don't you understand? Through the power of love and hate, we have befriended a foe and kept three of our friends." Ayeka looked startled at Sasami's remark, but smiled and looked at everyone happily.  
  
"Sasami is right. Love and hate are truly amazing." 


	11. Embraced Passion

***** RAYANI: Magaru is busy right now, so Ayeka is going to help me. Ryoko refused, Sasami is off with Kenny somewhere, Tenchi is in the fields, I'm not going near Noboyuki, Washu's has a new experiment that I'm sure will explode as soon as she straps me to it, and Kagato's playing the pipe organ. AYEKA: Out of the goodness of my heart, I have volunteered to help with introducing chapter eleven. RAYANI: Hmm...uh, okay. Maybe this was a mistake...I should have done it by myself, or...anyways, chapter eleven. AYEKA: What was that you said about me? Hmm? RAYANI: Um, nothing at all, your majesty. Hail the--what am I doing, hailing the Queen of Jurai...I think I've been around Maggie too long...  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Eleven: Embraced Passions  
  
"I'm so nervous! I'm so nervous!"  
  
"Don't be, it's nothing."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Maggie, I said it's nothing. Don't be nervous."  
  
"Oh, but what if I trip on my dress? What if Jake doesn't show up?"  
  
"You worry too much! I'd bet my tail against anything else that Jake is going to love your dress. Don't worry."  
  
*****  
  
"Father, I didn't know you knew about this."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? You ARE my son, after all."  
  
"What if Maggie runs away? I mean, she must be as nervous as I am."  
  
"Why would she be nervous? Why are YOU nervous?"  
  
"Well--I don't know..."  
  
"If she runs away, then you'll know that she's not the one for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Of course."  
  
*****  
  
The church was very beautiful, with its enormous stained glass windows and the huge bell at the top of the tall bell tower. The interior had soft white walls and a blue-carpeted floor, with the exception of the sanctuary and the main aisle, which were covered with beautiful patterned tiles. The priest was waiting patiently at the end of the aisle with Jakato, who was in a smooth black tuxedo with a violet flower in the jacket pocket.  
  
Tenchi and the others were sitting in the front pew, in front of some random people who showed up to watch since they had nothing better to do. Mihoshi was sniffling loudly next to Kiyone, who was becoming more and more aggravated by the minute. "This is so touching, this is so touching...!" Mihoshi cried joyfully. Kenny was sitting next to Sasami, holding her hand and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Washu was doing something on her computer and showing the results to Ryoko, who sighed and turned away. Ayeka was giggling very ungracefully at the fact that Sasami was becoming very red since Kenny had allowed her to hold his hand. Ryo- ohki was somewhere outside, where Tenchi left her a big basket of carrots.  
  
Washu explained that the custom of weddings on this planet was different from that of customary earth weddings. The flower girls walk up first, then the bride, then the ring bearers and bridesmaids and the others. Rayani walked from somewhere and nudged Washu to have her move over. "Where've you been?" Washu hissed as Rayani sat down.  
  
"Maggie needed a little pep talk. She was so twitchy," Rayani explained, smiling. Washu nodded in understanding and looked around.  
  
"Where's Kagato? I saw him earlier, but I've no clue where he's gotten to." Rayani pointed across the church to the other side of the sanctuary. Washu cocked her head. "Why's he sitting there all alone?" She glanced at Rayani and smiled roguishly. Washu laughed and pushed Rayani out of the pew and into the aisle. "Why don't you go and join Kagato? He looks like he could use some company, especially from you." Ryoko laughed and grinned mischievously.  
  
"Go on," laughed Ryoko, scooting down as Washu filled in the empty space left by Rayani. Kiyone smiled and jerked her head towards Kagato.  
  
"We all know you want to!" the policewoman said. Everybody burst out laughing as Rayani turned red and walked across the church, sitting down next to Kagato, who looked considerably pleased.  
  
"How beautiful, how beautiful!" Mihoshi wailed as an organist began playing the wedding march. Kiyone punched her partner on the head as the flower girls walked down the aisle.  
  
Magaru was wearing a relatively simple but nonetheless magnificent white dress. The dress was strapless, and the skirt part was silky and flowing as she walked. Her hands and arms up to her elbows were covered with smooth silky gloves that seemed to be made of the same material as her long veil, which trailed gracefully to the ground. Magaru was holding a beautiful assortment of flowers that certainly did not come from planet Earth. She shot a nervous glance at Rayani, who gave her a supporting grin.  
  
The priest waited for the procession to end and for Magaru to stand next to Jakato before smiling reverently and spreading his arms. "Marriage is what brings us together today. Marriage--" At this point, everybody blocked out the priest's voice and waited for those crucial words.  
  
"--So, do you, Jakato Kuzuma--"  
  
"His last name is Kuzuma?" Tenchi murmured to Ryoko. She shrugged and gave his hand a loving squeeze.  
  
"--take Magaru Sakari as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" It seemed as if Jakato had choked, but he gulped and nodded.  
  
"I do." The priest turned to Magaru.  
  
"And do you, Magaru Sakari, take Jakato Kuzuma as you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." The priest smiled.  
  
"The ring, if you please." Jakato nodded and took the ring from the ring bearer. He took Magaru's left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. The priest smiled again and spread his arms.  
  
"I now pronounce you--husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"  
  
The church was filled with applause as Jakato gave Magaru a passionate kiss and picked her up, giving the priest a grateful nod as he carried her out of the church down the main aisle. Mihoshi was crying up front, but this time, Kiyone joined her. "How touching!" they wailed, clapping. Rayani was laughing, tears coming from her eyes, as Kagato sat, dumbstruck. Tenchi and Ryoko were applauding loudly, hugging each other, as Ayeka grinned and nearly fell over as Mihoshi flailed about. Sasami was hugging Kenny, who was clapping and turning very red.  
  
*****  
  
After the short trip back to Earth, they had a loud party outside in front of the lake. Washu had created a karaoke machine that had several inputs for more than just microphones. Kenny hooked his voila to it and played a nice piece to go along with Magaru and Jakato's song. Sasami outdid herself again, making a great assortment of foods, including some difficult Chinese and American recipes.  
  
After eating, they did quite a lot of dancing and karaoke. After three hours, around eleven, Sasami took a "walk" with Kenny in the woods. Tenchi and Ryoko sat on the shrine steps, remembering old happenings of the past. After about fifteen minutes, Ryoko went to go start a sake bout. She ended up with Yosho and Noboyuki helping her to force Kagato to drink again, causing him to pass out after a few bottles. Ayeka allowed herself to get drunk and began singing horribly out of tune with Ryoko. Rayani avoided any alcohol and went to sleep in a tree.  
  
They partied for a long time, past midnight. Washu successfully hit Rayani out of a tree and ended up with a bonk on the head from Rayani's reflexes. Sasami and Kenny fell asleep on the couch while they were reading some manga they found in Noboyuki's library. Tenchi and Ryoko fell asleep on the porch; Ryoko was flat out drunk and Tenchi was just tired. Ayeka was the only one who actually made it to her bedroom. Magaru and Jakato fell asleep on the other side of the couch.  
  
Jakato and Magaru left the next morning for their honeymoon; they were going to this Earth city called Madrid, in a place called Spain. In order to make themselves more Earthly, Washu gave them some normal clothes for their weeklong trip, in addition to some money. It wasn't clear whether Jakato or Magaru mastered the money system of Spain or not, as they just shrugged and grinned. In order to save time and money, Ryoko and Tenchi took them in Ryo-ohki. The trip only took half an hour.  
  
Kagato and Rayani disappeared without any trace. Only Washu seemed to know, but no amount of whining, moaning, or yelling could get her to breathe a word. Tenchi sighed, giving up after a long bout of cajoling. "Washu won't tell. When she keeps secrets, she does a good job."  
  
Kenny walked out of the lab, wearing a pair of glasses. Ryoko caught sight of him and flew over, examining him carefully. "Kenny, how do you feel? Did Washu hurt you?" Ryoko asked, fussing unnecessarily. Kenny pulled Ryoko off and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom. I can see better now, thanks to Grandma," Kenny said, causing Ryoko to sigh in relief. Sasami walked by, holding a bucket of soap and a towel, her hair tied up in two balls. She grinned and pulled Kenny with her.  
  
"Come, Kenny, let's go take a bath." Kenny grinned and allowed Sasami to pull him to the onsen, turning crimson. Ryoko smiled knowingly and glanced at Tenchi.  
  
"Those two are perfect for each other. What do you think, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, flying over to Tenchi. Her husband nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think they are."  
  
Jakato and Magaru returned a few days later, looking as if they had the time of their lives. "It was so interesting! So primitive," Jakato said, grinning happily. "It was very amusing. We had a little trouble with the money...it took a while to figure it out." Magaru nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"They spoke a strange language. 'Spanish,' I think it was called," Magaru explained. "There was a nice lady at the hotel that taught me some Spanish!" Jakato pulled a face.  
  
"Spanish," he murmured contemptuously, "the weirdest language I have ever come across." Sasami and Mihoshi walked in, carrying a tea tray and a bowl of rice crackers. The princess smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun," Sasami said cheerfully. She sat down on the couch and turned pink when Kenny sat down next to her. Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Are you going to stay with us?" Tenchi asked. Jakato looked at his tea thoughtfully, then put it down on the table.  
  
"No," he said quietly. Magaru smiled.  
  
"We're going to live on that ship, remember? The one you kept saying looked like Soja? Well, we're calling it 'Sojo'!" Washu fell over.  
  
"'Sojo'? Who came up with that?" Washu asked, snorting. Jakato grinned.  
  
"I did. I want to tell father. Where is he?" Jakato said, looking around. Ryoko shook her head.  
  
"Only Washu knows. For all I know, they've disappeared for good." Washu laughed and summoned her computer.  
  
"They'll be here in a few minutes, if their estimate of time is correct," Washu explained, typing quickly. She looked out the window. "There they are." There was a knock on the door. Tenchi opened it and smiled when Rayani walked in, grinning.  
  
"Sorry we left without telling anyone," Rayani said apologetically. Kagato peered in and decided to enter. Tenchi gave her a curious look.  
  
"Where were you guys?" he asked, examining the both of them. Rayani laughed.  
  
"I was hiding from Washu. She had a weird experiment and I didn't want to get blown up again." Rayani laughed again and walked outside, yawning and heading for the woods. Ryoko gave Washu a suspicious look.  
  
"An experiment? Washu? You always have weird experiments that ALWAYS blow her up," Ryoko said, slightly confused. Washu grinned mischievously.  
  
"That's not the only reason she left with Kagato." Ryoko leaned forward, listening intently. Washu grinned and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Let me think. I recall that they left because...no, not that. It was because--" Sasami squirmed in her seat, obviously very curious. Ryoko clenched her fists impatiently.  
  
"What? Get on with it! We all know you don't have that bad a memory!" Ryoko growled, irritated by Washu's mock memory lapse. Washu sighed and nodded.  
  
"All right, all right. They--" Kagato shuddered and walked outside towards the lake. "--got married." Everyone sat, speechless, except for Washu, who began giggling madly. Ryoko sat down on Tenchi's lap and crossed her legs thoughtfully.  
  
"That makes...that makes Rayani..." Ryoko began laughing uncontrollably. "That makes her--Magaru's mom!" The space pirate continued laughing madly, although only she and Washu were laughing. Magaru looked slightly confused, Jakato looked ready to pass out, and Mihoshi began wailing joyfully.  
  
"Who would've guessed? That's so--ow!" Mihoshi stopped promptly when Ryoko landed her fist on the blonde's head. Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Very interesting..."  
  
Magaru and Jakato left the next day on the ship newly dubbed as "Sojo." Kagato seemed slightly put out that they were leaving, but he had Magaru's assurance that they would come and visit within a year. Ryoko highly doubted it, but a whap on the head from Washu's fan silenced her remarks.  
  
And so they left. 


	12. Lovers' Separation

***** RAYANI: Are you sure we NEED this chapter? MAGARU: Yes, we need it, just to explain some things, so shut up! RAYANI: All right, fine. Oh, and for all you ignorant readers... MAGARU: ...we don't own Tenchi and the others, they're owned by Pioneer and AIC. Yup. Okay.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Twelve: Lovers' Separation  
  
Jakato was so happy. Magaru was pregnant, and he was looking forward to their first child. It annoyed Magaru, or, at the very least, made her slightly uncomfortable to watch Jakato running around Soujo ecstatically. They still hadn't a clue if it was a boy or a girl, but it didn't really matter which since they'd be happy either way.  
  
Magaru had suggested sending word to Kagato and the others on Earth, and, after her earnest pleading, Jakato allowed it. They didn't send a hologram since they wanted it to be more of a surprise, so they just sent a normal text message. Jakato expected them to be happy, but didn't really expect a warm response from his father.  
  
*****  
  
Washu peered at her computer curiously. A message alert was blinking on the screen, from Soujo. She wasn't going to read it just yet, but Kagato noticed and immediately began berating her to open the message. "Professor, open it. It's from my son, isn't it?" Kagato said, nudging Washu out of the way and making a motion to open the message. Washu hit him over the head with a fan.  
  
"Ah, shut up," Washu muttered, shoving Kagato away and opening the message herself. She smiled and read the message aloud to Kagato even though he was reading it from over her shoulder.  
  
"To the Masaki household: Hi everyone. We hope that you're all well. We have to tell you. This will be the best news you've ever heard in a long time. We're going to have a baby! Hope you're all okay over there on Earth. Sorry we can't come to Earth right now. We're busy renovating Soujo and it might be dangerous to do it near Earth. We're hoping this baby will be a boy. Jaa, ato de.  
  
From the Kuzumas"  
  
Washu clapped her hands gleefully. "How cute!" she exclaimed. She threw an expectant look at Kagato, but he went strangely rigid. Washu waved a hand in his face, but he didn't respond to it. "Hello?" Kagato didn't answer. Washu sighed and walked away. "Oh well. Old men these days..."  
  
*****  
  
Jakato and Magaru were pleased to find they had nearly everyone's support, except for Kagato, who seemed to not have responded at all. Magaru wasn't very happy with this, since she expected more of a response from her father- in-law. "Stupid old man," Magaru retorted angrily. Jakato laughed and grinned.  
  
"It's a good thing Rayani isn't here, or she'd have blown you up by now," Jakato chuckled. Magaru shrugged and smiled mischievously.  
  
"So what? She's an old woman, so she and Kagato go well together." Magaru began snickering as Jakato laughed again.  
  
"Oh well. She doesn't LOOK like an old woman. She looks like she's as young as Ryoko...no, wait, I mean, Tenchi...no, that's not right...well, she doesn't look old, just like Washu and Father," Jakato explained, scratching his head in slight confusion. Magaru grinned.  
  
"She's an old woman to me. But I am still so young..." Magaru said slyly. "...so why don't you join me in our quarters, Jake..." Jakato sighed joyfully and followed Magaru out of the laboratory, as if in a trance.  
  
*****  
  
Sasami glanced over Washu's shoulder at Kagato. He was sitting on a floating pillow in front of a holo-computer, just staring at the screen, or so it seemed. "Washu, what's Kagato doing?" Sasami asked curiously. Washu laughed and threw an annoyed look at Kagato.  
  
"He's been reading that message over and over again. I don't know what's wrong with him."  
  
Kagato would not, could not bring himself to believe that Magaru was going to have a baby. "How can she be pregnant? I'm too young to have grandchild," Kagato muttered, mesmerized by the taunting message. He hit himself in the face. "But I'm over 5,000 years old, so..." Kagato hit himself again. "But I'm not THAT old..." It was maddening to fight the two perspectives in his mind. Washu walked over and hit him over the head with a fan, but nothing happened so she shrugged and left.  
  
*****  
  
Seven months later  
  
Magaru sat eating her salad happily. Jakato sat with her, smiling and drinking a cup of tea. "Jake, I know you know if our baby is going to be a girl or a boy," Magaru said suddenly. Jakato nodded and grinned.  
  
"Of course I know." Magaru nudged him playfully.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?" she asked, laughing and nearly pushing her bowl of salad to the floor. Jakato chuckled in amusement and nodded.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you. It's going to be a girl." Magaru looked out at the stars thoughtfully.  
  
"A girl...what should we name her?" Magaru wondered aloud. Jakato smiled and pat her arm.  
  
"We can worry about that later. You finish your salad."  
  
*****  
  
Rayani wandered about Washu's lab listlessly. It was raining outside, so she didn't really feel like training. She had hit herself because of that thought, but Rayani decided that she should have a break every few months. Kagato was nowhere to be found, and everyone else was in the onsen, save for Sasami, who was cooking lunch. Rayani didn't really enjoy being in the onsen while everyone was there, so she rarely joined the others.  
  
After a few hours of wandering, Rayani found herself in the kitchen. "Sasami, have you seen Kagato anywhere?" she asked, her voice flat with boredom. "He's been gone since morning." Sasami turned from her pot and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't. Can you ask everyone to get out of the onsen and come in?" Sasami said, turning back to her pot. "Lunch is almost ready." Rayani smiled and headed for the door.  
  
"All right." She marveled at how much Sasami had grown. Washu had told her sometime a few days ago that Sasami was about to merge with Tsunami soon. Kenny, of course, had grown, too. His appearance is that of his father's when Tenchi was still that young, except for the golden eyes and a thin streak of blue that had appeared in his hair.  
  
*****  
  
Jakato helped Magaru sit down on the couch in their quarters. "You should rest now, Maggie," Jakato said, sitting down next to her and picking up a book he got from Earth. Magaru laughed and rested her head on his shoulder as he opened his book.  
  
"You really enjoy reading that manga, don't you? It's been nearly a year since Kenny gave it to you and you're still reading it?" Magaru asked, glancing at the neat pages. Jakato grinned and nodded, turning slightly pink.  
  
Magaru shrieked when a ball of green light hurtled from the shadows and exploded between Jakato and Magaru. Magaru was thrown to the side as a streak of green slashed downwards in front of her. She yelled in pain as something sharp gashed her shoulder.  
  
Jakato gasped and found his father standing over Magaru as the dust cleared. Kagato's green sword was out and he had a spiteful look on his face. Jakato roared in rage and attempted attacking his father and failed when he found that punching him in the face had no effect whatsoever. "Father, what are you doing?" bellowed Jakato, groping about under the couch cushions and pulling his sword hilt out. Kagato laughed and extracted a small knife out of his robes. His son was about to produce his sword from the hilt, but Kagato held the knife up.  
  
"I have a very powerful poison on this knife. One little cut is all it takes to kill her," Kagato said, pointing at Magaru with the knife. Jakato stopped dead. He couldn't attack his father or he'd kill his wife, and yet he knew if he didn't attack, he'd kill Magaru anyways. Kagato laughed cruelly. "Say goodbye to your dear Magaru."  
  
Jakato yelled as Kagato brought the knife down. Magaru shrieked and closed her eyes, unable to move. She gasped when she opened her eyes. The knife was quivering at her throat, and Kagato had a pained look of indecisiveness on his face. Jakato sighed in relief and produced his sword. There was a tense silence.  
  
"Father, leave her alone!" Jakato yelled sharply. Kagato, startled, overbalanced and tried pulling the knife out of the way, but bit his lip when the knife nicked Magaru's neck. Kagato got up and backed away, staring at his knife.  
  
"No..." He glanced from Jakato to Magaru and teleported away, his eyes glistening.  
  
Jakato stared for a moment, then realized that Magaru's neck was bleeding. "Oh no!" he sputtered, falling to his knees and cradling Magaru's head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Magaru smiled weakly.  
  
"I guess Kagato was right...just a little cut and I die." Jakato felt tears running down his cheeks, but he made no move to wipe them away. He stroked her forehead fondly, silently cursing the fate that befell them both.  
  
"No, you'll be okay. I'll have an antidote ready, don't worry." Magaru shook her head.  
  
"Antidote? You don't even know what kind of poison it was. Please, Jake, don't worry about me. Save our baby...all you have to do is cut me open, right?" Magaru said, feeling the searing pain spreading through her body. Jakato shook his head.  
  
"No, you'll be okay. Stop talking like that--I'm going to have an antidote ready, all right?" Jakato sobbed, shaking his head in denial. Magaru smiled peacefully and placed her hand on Jakato's leg.  
  
"I love...you..." Jakato yelled and fell forward, sobbing into Magaru's limp shoulders.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
*****  
  
Washu glanced nervously at Kagato. He had been sitting in front of one of her now-disused machines, staring at a knife for at least a day. She was wondering what was going on in his mind, why he was staring. It was odd for him to do that for a full day--he rarely did anything as mind numbing as that for even an hour.  
  
Rayani settled at the foot of a tree, closing her eyes peacefully. It was nice to rest in the late afternoon after training from dawn to four with no breakfast or lunch. She laughed suddenly. "Jake, why is that knifepoint over my chest?" Rayani asked without opening her eyes. She felt the sharp point touch her chest, just over her heart.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Jakato asked gruffly. Rayani laughed and snapped the knife between her fingers as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Well, I know the sound of your robe anywhere, and I can feel your hand shaking while you're holding that knife." She watched Jakato staring at the two pieces of his knife blankly. Jakato shook his head, escaping his ensnaring trance and glaring at Rayani angrily.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Rayani grinned and shrugged.  
  
"I'm used to death threats. What for?" she asked, leaning back against the tree trunk and closing her eyes again.  
  
"Because my father killed Magaru," Jakato said, his voice calm but dripping with fury. Rayani opened her eyes abruptly.  
  
"He did what?" Rayani asked sharply. Jakato nodded.  
  
"My father killed Magaru." Jakato watched Rayani stare at him in disbelief.  
  
"I--I can't believe it. He did?"  
  
"Yes, and you'll be dying too." Rayani shrugged again, smiling.  
  
"Really? How do you know I'm going to die if you have no weapon to kill me with?" she asked, cocking her head as her eyes began twinkling excitedly. Rayani grinned. "I don't need to die, though. I think once is good for now." Jakato pulled his sword out of his pocket and produced it, placing it at Rayani's throat. Undaunted, Rayani smiled.  
  
"I think you need to. This time, you'll stay dead!" Jakato yelled and pushed his sword down and found that he only got the tree trunk. Rayani was standing a few meters away, any trace of a smile absent from her face.  
  
"You're going to become evil to get revenge? Going to kill someone while they're helpless and unknowing?" Rayani scowled angrily. "Go ahead. Kill me if you can."  
  
Jakato accepted the challenged readily. He lunged, but found that he was being pushed back by a strong wind that seemed to be coming from Rayani herself. "How are you doing that?" he growled. "Did Father give YOU a micromachine, too?" Strangely, Rayani felt herself become furious at that remark, she felt herself losing control of her anger. She produced her sword as Jakato went flying into a tree.  
  
"How dare you insult me like that? I actually worked hard to be able to use my energy like this!" Rayani roared, allowing her sword to fade away as she began glowing green. Jakato wrenched himself from the tree and looked about frantically. Rayani blasted him lightly, but, nonetheless, Jakato went flying backwards into a tree.  
  
He glared at her as she floated up to him. "Why did you hold back?" Jakato snarled. "Giving me another chance to kill you?" Rayani shook her head sadly.  
  
"Why do you want to kill me? I didn't do anything to you...or at least I hope I didn't." Jakato snorted angrily, struggling to extract himself from the splintered remains of the tree.  
  
"I will kill you because you are the wife of my father, and he killed Magaru!" Jakato roared. Rayani glared at him in rage as she slapped him in the face.  
  
"Don't you think you've made your point?" Rayani yelled, losing her temper-- something she rarely did. "Know what? Kagato was going to stab himself with his poisoned knife! How about that, huh?" Rayani turned around in fury. "I had to stop him, and just in time, too. You're lucky; you would've lost your father, too." Rayani clenched her fist and walked away, her tail twitching in aggravation. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I know you still love him, even though he did what he did."  
  
Kagato meandered across the bridge aimlessly, his mind racing. He hardly noticed Rayani waving at him cheerfully, but he felt his thoughts flee when Rayani crashed into him, laughing. "Wha--?" Kagato muttered absentmindedly. Kagato smiled as Rayani pulled him upright. "What are you doing out here?" Rayani giggled in amusement.  
  
"I practically LIVE out here. What's wrong with you?" she asked, patting Kagato's shoulder. He snapped out of his interlude and smiled again. "I was wondering...what were you--" Rayani grunted in pain when she felt something sharp drive into her back. "What was that?" Kagato spun her around and looked about in confusion when he saw a glint of metal stuck in her back.  
  
"It's some metal." Kagato tried prying the piece of metal out, but stopped when he found his gloves getting bloody and slippery. He looked up and scowled angrily when he saw Jakato, bruised and poised to throw the other half of his knife. "Did you throw that?"  
  
"Father," Jakato asked suddenly, "why did you do that to Magaru? Why?" Kagato allowed Rayani to turn around, but he put a protective arm around her.  
  
"That is in the past. What I would like to know is what you are going to do with that knife." Jakato laughed but didn't lower the knife.  
  
"I'm going to kill Rayani with it. I missed last time, but I won't this time." Kagato pulled a familiar looking knife out of his robes and threw it. The knifepoint stuck into the wood, quivering, at Jakato's feet.  
  
"There. That's the knife I accidentally cut Magaru with. Destroy it, keep it, do whatever you will. We'll be in the lab," Kagato growled, pulling Rayani back as she began walking over to Jakato and teleporting the two of them away.  
  
Jakato dropped his half-knife and fell to his knees. He didn't know what to do.  
  
*****  
  
"Rayani, stop squirming," Washu groaned in despair as Rayani began moving about again. "I still need to get that piece of metal out. You're lucky it didn't hit anything important." Rayani laughed.  
  
"I'd disgrace my name if I died from that," Rayani laughed, wincing as Washu pulled the half of the knife out. Rayani tapped something into Washu's holo-computer and smiled as a black hole opened. She caught the long bandage, the antiseptic, and cotton balls as they fell out. "I can handle it, Washu."  
  
"I'll do it. You can't see your back," Washu said, pulling Rayani back over to her table and grinning mischievously. "And while I'm at it, I can run a few experiments, too." Kagato walked over and picked Rayani up, deaf to her loud protests.  
  
"Why don't I do it?" he interrupted as he carried Rayani away. Kagato looked over his shoulder, smiling with a touch of mischief. "Professor, if you handle it, she's going to need a healing tank later."  
  
Washu giggled as she watched Rayani pull herself from Kagato's arms. "Washu," a voice groaned from the shadows. Washu jumped in alarm and looked about.  
  
"Who's there?" Washu asked sharply. She grinned and gave Jakato a curious look as he walked from the shadows carrying Magaru. Washu eyed him suspiciously. "What's wrong?" Jakato sighed.  
  
"Everything." Washu cocked her head quizzically.  
  
"Everything? How?" Jakato sighed again.  
  
"Magaru is dead. I don't know what to do now," he replied soberly, running his sturdy fingers through his hair. This didn't seem to surprise Washu much.  
  
"Let me see if I can revive her." Washu gave Jakato a supportive smile and began attaching wires to Magaru. "Hmm..." she muttered as she typed on her computer. "Hand me those rods." Jakato looked about, perplexed.  
  
"What rods?" he asked, confused. Two rods with rubber grips fell out of a black hole and dropped onto his head. Washu laughed.  
  
"Those rods." Jakato rubbed his head and gave the genius the rods. Washu attached them to a few wires and connected the wires to a machine that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. Washu glanced at Jakato worriedly and jerked her head towards the door, which had just appeared. "You'd better go wait in the living room." Jakato nodded and opened the door, his mind oddly empty, just as his heart felt.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoko, ironically, was enraged by Magaru's death. She was offering to go and kill Kagato, but Jakato refused. Rayani was right--he did love his father, even after his little escapade on Soujo. This generally saddened Tenchi, Sasami, Kenny, and Ayeka, but Mihoshi just broke down and began crying. Kiyone didn't make any move whatsoever to stop her dithering partner--she rather felt that they should be mourning anyhow. Rayani wasn't angry with Jakato anymore, and any trace of anger was gone. In fact, she had begun to talk with him cheerfully as if nothing had happened outside.  
  
It felt like days before Washu finally showed up at the door of her lab. Jakato leapt up from the couch as if his seat was electrocuted. Washu's face was unsmiling and it seemed to make Jakato feel as if the world as he knew it was going to come to an end. "Jake..." Washu began slowly and somberly. "I'm sorry. I can't bring her back."  
  
Jakato collapsed onto the couch as his legs suddenly seemed to go limp. "I-- I don't believe this. I can't," he sputtered, shaking his head. Everyone was silent--they knew how much Magaru meant to Jakato. Rayani, who was floating in the air eating a cracker, choked and fell to the floor with a distinct thud. Ryoko saw Kagato clench his fist over his teacup, crushing it and staining his glove with tea.  
  
Ayeka sat down next to Jakato and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead. You've nothing to fear--just let it out," Ayeka whispered as Jakato openly struggled to control his tears. After a moment, he abruptly jerked his head up and glared at his father. "Father, kill me!" Kagato looked up in disbelief and was momentarily speechless.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly? You want me to kill you?" Kagato asked quietly. He shook his head. "I will not." Jakato yelled and snatched his sword hilt from his pocket, hurling it and hitting Kagato squarely on his forehead.  
  
"Do it!" he howled. Kagato sneered in rage as he nearly snapped the sword hilt in two.  
  
"You are asking me to kill you? I will not." Kagato turned away furiously. "You should consider yourself lucky. Magaru is Juraian. Princess Sasami is fully merged with that cursed Tsunami and can bring her back with no worries. You are FORTUNATE to have Tsunami on your side." With a last resentful glare, Kagato stormed outside, slamming the door behind him. Ayeka nodded.  
  
"Yes, Sasami is Tsunami, or Tsunami is Sasami." Sasami turned pink and smiled. "She can do it, if she allows it." Jakato looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Magaru is not part of the Royal Family," he said, wiping his tears on a handkerchief. Tenchi gave Ayeka a hopeful glance.  
  
"Sasami can do it, right?" Tenchi asked, taking a few steps forward. Sasami nodded slowly. Jakato shook his head resolutely.  
  
"It doesn't seem right to use Tsunami's powers like this." Ryoko was about to say something, but Rayani beat her to it.  
  
"You're turning away from your chance!" Rayani growled. She glared into his glistening, gray eyes. "I'm lucky to be alive now! I'm LUCKY! SHE HAS THE CHANCE THAT I WILL NEVER HAVE! WHY WON'T YOU TAKE IT?" She swept over to the lab door in rage, but stopped and looked at Jakato sadly. "I thought you loved her," Rayani said quietly before slipping into the lab. Sasami smiled and took a seat next to Ayeka.  
  
"Yes, Jake. It's no problem at all." Ryoko snorted and folded her arms across her chest contemptuously. Jakato sighed and gave in--he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Magaru again.  
  
"Okay." Washu grinned.  
  
"Right after dinner! How's that sound, Sasami?"  
  
*****  
  
Sasami stood peacefully in Washu's lab, next to Magaru's body and Jakato. She began whispering indecipherable words that not even Washu seemed to understand. Kenny gaped in awe as Sasami's clothes dissolved into Tsunami's, or rather, her own robe. The air around Sasami began to shimmer, seemingly radiating peace and tranquility. Suddenly, she disappeared, along with Magaru. Jakato squeaked, feeling panic slowly beginning to manifest in his chest. "Where--where'd they go?" he asked, his voice sharp and nearly frantic. Ayeka rubbed his shoulder gently.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll see Magaru soon," the princess said comfortingly. Tenchi smiled and nodded, trying to calm Jakato as signs of panic began to overtake him. Ryoko shrugged and teleported away, mumbling about having a snack of some sort. Kenny and Mihoshi, too, seemed to start panicking, but a look from Kiyone stopped them both. Washu laughed, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Why don't you all go into the living room? Sasami should be back soon," Washu suggested, slowly herding the group towards the door that had just appeared. Jakato stood back, shaking his head.  
  
"I want to stay here and wait." Washu gave him an innocent grin and pushed him out the door.  
  
"You wait out there!"  
  
*****  
  
Nearly half an hour passed. Washu threw Kagato out of the lab for playing his organ during her experiment, so he just joined the others while they watched one of those odd soap operas. Rayani got up and left to take a bath as soon as the romance started, and after a while, Kagato left also. Jakato couldn't take the tension, so he decided that he'd take a bath in the onsen, since Washu had said that it might be a few hours before Sasami arrived.  
  
When Jakato entered the onsen, he began laughing at once at the sight he was fortunate enough to see. Rayani was clutching her towel and hiding behind a tree from Kagato, who looked rather confused. "Why do you always sneak up on me when I'm taking a bath?" Rayani asked nervously, her voice high and panicky. Jakato laughed and went over to a more private part of the onsen. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard an explosion.  
  
Suddenly, he saw someone, that special woman, staring at him from the edge of the water. She was smiling calmly, just as she was before she became pregnant. "Hi, Jake." Jakato couldn't contain his joy. He yelled happily and practically leapt out of the water.  
  
"Maggie!" he exclaimed, taking hold of Magaru with his strong hands and pulling her into the warm water. She made no move to resist and laughed as she toppled in.  
  
Magaru emerged from the water, her eyes wide and shimmering, and allowed her hand to wander over Jakato's chest. He smiled in ecstasy and pulled her closer, giving her a kiss in the same swift movement. Magaru moaned and attempted to say something, but Jakato's lips muffled her words. She wrapped her arms around him and gave in completely.  
  
Rayani and Kagato peered over the dais curiously. "She's back," whispered Rayani, almost unable to resist a giggle. "I'm glad that Jake is happy again." Kagato nodded.  
  
"Yes," Kagato replied, keeping his voice down to a low murmur. He gave Rayani a sidelong glance and smiled. "Why don't you keep me happy?"  
  
Jakato watched his father crash into the main pool of the onsen as he broke away from Magaru. Rayani looked at her fist in confusion and glanced at them. She turned red and sidled away, giggling. Magaru sighed. "I guess she ISN'T as simple-minded as I thought she was." She shrugged and turned back to Jakato. "I thought I was going to have to wait over a thousand years to see you again." Jakato gave her a hug as he wiped Magaru's damp hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I thought so, too." 


	13. Beach Trip

~^~^~ RAYANI: Disclaimer...disclaimer...disclaimer...enough with the disclaimers! We know that Tenchi and the others do not belong to us, all right? Give the disclaimers a rest! MAGARU: Too true. Well, you'll enjoy this chapter, since we're not having a bloody war or anything like that. RAYANI: And no disgusting romantic parts! MAGARU: But what about you and Kagato? RAYANI: There are only romantic parts in there because you like it there. If the whole story were up to me, it'd all be one big war waged against...against...against...someone. MAGARU: You're so bloodthirsty, Rayani. RAYANI: And you're so lovesick, Maggie. On with the chapter!  
  
~^~^~  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Beach Trip!  
  
Everybody had grown restless and decided to go on a vacation to a nice resort planet. Kiyone and Mihoshi managed to get some time off from duty, in addition to a small raise for apprehending Yume. Kenny managed to get away from school by saying he had a sick family member in the United States and would be gone for a month. Even Ayeka, now Queen of Planet Jurai and its empire, managed to get to Earth and meet up with everybody.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth," Ayeka admitted as they arrived at the beautiful resort planet, "I snuck out of the palace with Sasami. I could never do anything with guards following me every waking moment." Ryoko laughed as she picked up the cooler and umbrellas. Sasami giggled happily as she clutched Kenny's hand.  
  
"Ayeka, you're a naughty one!" Sasami laughed.  
  
"What about possible assassination, PRINCESS?" Ryoko asked, still using the diminutive "princess" term. Ayeka sniffed airily.  
  
"No matter. I can fend for myself, and YOU, of all people, should know that." Ayeka suddenly ducked behind Ryoko, hiding as a group of people walked by, chattering obliviously. Tenchi gave her a curious look.  
  
"What are you doing, Ayeka?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the people and nearly dropping his bundle of things. Ayeka looked cautiously down the beach.  
  
"Those were some guards from Jurai that are off duty right now. They'd start following me around, yelling 'hail the Queen of Jurai' or things like that," Ayeka explained.  
  
After a few minutes, they finally selected a rather secluded stretch of beach where they had enough room to themselves. Washu went off to look for an ideal place where beach specimens gathered, Kiyone went to go look for a bathroom, Kagato and Jakato went off looking for shells for unexplained reasons, and the Sasami and Kenny went for a walk down the beach. This left Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi, Rayani, Magaru, and Mihoshi to put the things out.  
  
It only took a short while to get everything out that was needed, so they sat down and talked, not wanting to go swimming so early in the day. Ryoko was struck with a sudden idea and nudged Rayani.  
  
"Hey, Rayani, you thinking about kids?" Ryoko asked quietly as she straightened her beach blanket out.  
  
"No," Rayani replied flatly.  
  
"Why not?" the demon asked, watching Kenny fall face first into an oncoming wave as he tripped on a clump of sand. Rayani grinned.  
  
"First of all, there's Jakato. Second, I don't like the process involved with having kids," Rayani explained, gesturing for Tenchi and Washu to sit down with them.  
  
"What're you two talking about?" Tenchi asked, handing Ryoko a soda. Ryoko grinned.  
  
"She wants kids," Ryoko said, pointing to Rayani. Rayani went red and laughed.  
  
"No, I don't," she said, shaking her finger at Ryoko. Magaru plopped down next to her.  
  
"Yes you do," Magaru said mischievously, laughing at Rayani's increasingly red cheeks.  
  
"Why not?" Tenchi asked, sighing as Kenny tripped again.  
  
"I already explained this to Ryoko."  
  
"Well, explain to us," Magaru laughed, throwing a towel at Rayani's head. She caught it deftly and grinned.  
  
"Oh, all right," Rayani said reluctantly.  
  
"Go on," Ayeka said, grinning.  
  
"First, there's Jakato..."  
  
"First?" Tenchi interrupted, gently brushing a little insect off his hand. "There's more?"  
  
"...and second, I don't like the process involved with having kids." Everybody burst out laughing, except for Washu, who merely shrugged.  
  
"Aw, come on! A little night fun won't hurt!" Ryoko remark, giving Rayani a playful slap on her shoulder. At this, Rayani went scarlet and laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm going for a swim! See you later!" Rayani said hastily, running off and tripping on a rock. Everyone laughed again as she rubbed her head slowly. Rayani gave them an embarrassed grin and leapt into an oncoming wave. Washu shook her head in despair.  
  
"Ryoko, stop teasing her," Washu muttered quietly. Ryoko shrugged indifferently.  
  
"Well, it's funny," she said. Magaru nodded in agreement, but a look from Washu stopped her.  
  
"Do you know WHY Rayani doesn't want to have kids?" Washu asked. Everyone gazed at her intently. "It happened at least 15,000 years ago. One of my experiments went horribly wrong, and it ended up with her injured from the waist down. She healed almost perfectly." Washu looked up at them, a smile absent from her face. "Her reproductive system was permanently damaged, though, and I couldn't fix it, and neither could the surgeons at the academy. Well, they could, but she refused to be put on chemicals for over a year. After that, she rarely showed any emotion towards the opposite sex, and she never really interacted much with males." Ryoko gave Washu a confused look.  
  
"But what about Kagato?" Ryoko asked, perplexed. Washu smiled.  
  
"Kagato is one exception, the only one. I don't know why--Rayani's always been weird like that," Washu explained. "She always hated the process involved with having kids--she never talked about it at all, even when she was okay. I guess her real reason for not wanting kids...is because she can't." Washu whacked Ryoko with a fan. "So lay off, Ryoko!" Ryoko rubbed her head and shot Washu an irritated look.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll leave her alone!" Ryoko growled as Washu raised her fan again. Washu grinned cleverly.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way...who wants to go for a walk?"  
  
They all agreed, with the exception of Magaru, who, when Jakato appeared, went off towards a more private area. Jakaru, Magaru and Jakato's new infant boy, was in a daycare center where Magaru had left him to play with the other little boys and girls. Ayeka tried hiding behind Tenchi, but to no avail, as the beachgoers could still see her. A lot of the crowd gazed with no shame at all, silently wondering if that was the Queen of Jurai or just some look-alike.  
  
They walked down the beach, laughing and talking cheerfully. Ayeka gave up trying to hide, even though one section of the beach was covered with Juraians. The Juraians yelled, "Hail the Queen!" but a look from Ayeka silenced them. Washu, after spotting a cluster of enormous rocks, left to go do some searching.  
  
As they reached another section of the vast beach, people seemed to not know who they were, so Ayeka walked a bit slower. Their expectations were shattered when a Juraian guard stopped in front of them. "The Royal Family!" he cried, getting on his knees and crossing his right arm across his chest as he spotted Ayeka, Sasami, and Tenchi. Ayeka took a step back, waving her hands nervously.  
  
"No, no, no! Quiet!" Ayeka hissed as Tenchi and Sasami laughed. The guard looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"But why, my Queen?" the guard asked, slowly getting off his knees. Ryoko could hear excited whispering from the beach crowd. Ayeka sighed.  
  
"Never mind. At ease. Everyone, let's run!" They all broke into heavy runs, leaving the confused guard behind.  
  
When they reached a cave surrounded by tall palm trees, they stopped, laughing and gasping for breath. "That was fun!" Sasami said, giggling as Ryo-ohki hopped from her shoulder. Tenchi thought he heard someone humming inside the cave. Intrigued, he left the others to rest among the trees and went inside the cave. Tenchi stifled a laugh. It was Kagato, searching among the rocks.  
  
"Now, where did you get to, my little crab..." Kagato murmured, looking into a pool of crystal clear water. Tenchi smiled.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Tenchi asked, walking into the cave. Kagato, preoccupied with searching the pool of water, didn't look at him.  
  
"I spotted an oddly colored species of crab, so I started chasing it, and it ran into this cave," Kagato replied, and then stuck his whole head into the pool of water. Tenchi laughed as Kagato emerged, his head dripping. "Now, where did it go? No doubt the professor will want to study it also."  
  
"Hey, I have a question for you," Tenchi said quietly. Kagato nodded as he lifted a rock and peered under it. "Aren't you still mad about what I did to you twenty years ago?" Kagato grunted as he lifted another rock.  
  
"No, not really," he said slowly as he put the rock down.  
  
"And...doesn't it bother you that Washu and Rayani are...older than you?"  
  
"What's a mere 15,000 years?" Kagato answered as he looked between some ferns. Tenchi spotted an orange and violet crab resting on a rock next to him.  
  
"Is this what you're looking for?" Tenchi asked, reaching for the crab.  
  
"Don't touch it!" Kagato snapped as he pulled a jar out of his pocket. "It's poisonous. I've got a jar." The prince watched Kagato sweep the crab into the jar and place the lid back on. "Now I've got you, the little blaggard." Kagato gave Tenchi a small smile as he walked out of the cave, triumphantly examining his catch.  
  
The chief of the GP walked cheerfully down the beach. He was on a well- deserved vacation with his family, and away from Detective Mihoshi. He had had way too much trouble with that clumsy officer; it was nice to be relieved of all that work and stress. Suddenly, he saw an all too familiar blonde officer skipping in his direction. "Oh no," the chief gasped. "Of all the planets in the universe, why did Mihoshi come to this one?" He was about to continue on his way when he suddenly blanched. Unless he was hallucinating, the Eternally Wanted Criminal Kagato was strolling down the beach. The chief blinked, unwilling to believe his eyes. When Kagato did not disappear, he pulled out the gun he always had in his pocket.  
  
"Eternally Wanted Criminal Kagato, stop right there!" the chief bellowed. The whole section of the beach fell silent. Kagato stopped talking with Mihoshi and sighed.  
  
"Oh my. You really scare me now," Kagato said calmly. The chef walked forward, his gun pointing at Kagato's head.  
  
"Mihoshi, get your gun out!" the chief ordered. Mihoshi looked from the chief to Kagato--she was caught between two fires.  
  
"But I--"  
  
"That's an order, Mihoshi!" Mihoshi bit her lip and obediently pulled her blaster out. Kagato smiled, undaunted, and stared at the chief.  
  
"What do you want me for?" he asked. "I haven't killed anyone--lately." The chief was about to answer when Rayani ran up behind Kagato, grinning.  
  
"Kagato, you haven't eaten lunch yet!" Rayani said, breathless, as she took Kagato's hand and began pulling him over to their area.  
  
The chief watched in disbelief as Kagato picked Rayani up and carried her the rest of the way, regardless of her loud protests. The chief frowned and followed them, determined not to be taken lightly. When he reached their little area, he pointed his blaster once more.  
  
"Eternally Wanted Criminal Kagato, this is a warning. Stay where you are!" growled the chief.  
  
Ryoko looked up and scowled, clearly not approving of the sudden appearance of the GP chief. Kagato sighed and got up, holding his hand out to blast the chief.  
  
"I WAS going to leave you be, but why not destroy you instead?" Kagato said, his hand beginning to glow green. Kagato suddenly went cross-eyed and slithered to the sand as Washu removed a mallet from his head. Rayani glanced at the chief and placed a protective arm around his unconscious body.  
  
"Hand him over to me," the chief said, pulling a pair of special handcuffs from his pocket. Rayani glared at him and didn't remove her arm. "You can be arrested for not cooperating!" the chief snapped in response to Rayani's defiance.  
  
"Chief, leave Kagato alone," Ayeka said sharply. The chief, startled by the sudden appearance of the Queen of Jurai, shuffled backwards.  
  
"But he's an Eternally Wan--"  
  
"This area is under specific Juraian jurisdiction. Are you defying my authority, chief?" Ayeka asked calmly, standing up and gazing at the chief with an imperious glare.  
  
"Er, no, Your Highness, but Kagato is an Eternally Wanted Criminal. I HAVE to take him in," the chief continued stubbornly. Ayeka took a step closer, her eyes blazing.  
  
"Leave them be or I will have you arrested for treason to the Royal Family!" Ayeka growled, pointing at the chief. He nodded nervously and bowed before walking away, thoroughly embarrassed. Ryoko laughed mischievously.  
  
"The trouble you go through for that guy, Rayani. Why bother?" Ryoko asked in disbelief as she pulled a bag of chips from the picnic basket. Rayani grinned and pat Kagato's head.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who couldn't love a face like that?" she laughed. Rayani grinned at the disgusted looks on everyone's faces. "Aw, come on, what's with the funny faces?"  
  
~^~^~  
  
After two relaxing weeks on the planet, they returned to Earth. Fortunately, the chief didn't report Mihoshi OR Kagato for fear of fierce reprimands from the GP and the Juraians. Sasami laughed as she began pulling pots and pans out of the kitchen cabinets, preparing to cook dinner.  
  
"Imagine, Kagato, not killing people. Isn't that strange?" 


	14. December Fools

*****  
  
RAYANI: I'm getting kind of tired, so this'll be the very last chapter. Then we can party! Yaaahooooooo! MAGARU: You're TIRED? How can you be tired? RAYANI: Sometimes I wonder if all Juraians are like this...demanding, always yelling...but Tenchi's not like that, so maybe it's just a you thing. MAGARU: Hey! Wait a minute! Why, I ought to-- RAYANI: There you go again. I won't finish this unless you quit yelling. Jakato won't find that very becoming... MAGARU: Hey! Leave me alone...MOM!!! RAYANI: Heh heh heh. Now I know how Washu feels...  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 14 - December Fools  
  
Ryoko sat on a floating pillow, telling Kagato about a tradition on Earth. Washu had allowed Kagato to have the day off because she was working on a "secret" experiment. Ryoko just suspected that she was trying to figure out what she should do with Kagato's green robe. Kagato glanced thoughtfully at a swimming specimen in one of Washu's tanks.  
  
"Really, that is a tradition here?" he asked. Ryoko sniggered and began relaying a thought that had just struck her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on, Ayeka, why do you always wear a towel when you get in?" Ryoko asked, pouring herself a cup of sake and placing the bottle back in the bucket, which was floating in the water. Ayeka slid into the water, ignoring Ryoko's scolds. Ayeka sniffed and snatched the bottle from Ryoko, pouring herself some.  
  
"Ryoko, that's no way to speak to the Queen of Jurai," Ayeka said airily. They both heard the onsen door open and heard Mihoshi trip into the water. Ryoko gave Ayeka an insolent glare.  
  
"Oh, come on, PRINCESS, you know I could be the queen if Tenchi wanted to be the king." Ayeka ignored her again as telltale sings of drunkenness began appearing on her smooth skin.  
  
"Drinking again, Ayeka?" Mihoshi laughed, unknowingly barging into their conversation yet again. Ryoko was about to yell at Mihoshi, but the Galaxy Policewoman's bracelet began beeping urgently.  
  
"Oh dear. A call? No, this time it's showing that a space pirate is nearby...but Kiyone said that you were cleared, Ryoko." Ryoko shrugged indifferently.  
  
"Probably just Kagato," she murmured. "He's never going to be able to get cleared..." Mihoshi gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Why's that?" she asked. Ayeka gave her a look of despair.  
  
"Hmmm...maybe it's because he's an ETERNALLY WANTED CRIMINAL, eh, Mihoshi?" Ayeka barked. Mihoshi gazed thoughtfully at the sky, giggling.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess that's why," giggled Mihoshi. Ayeka looked ready to pound her when a circle of green light appeared in the air before them. It seemed very familiar. Ayeka shrieked.  
  
"Waaaaah! It's Kagato!" Ayeka screeched. It WAS Kagato, donning the robe he hadn't worn for quite some time now. He smiled maliciously.  
  
"Well, it looks like I've finally found you, Ryoko," he said. Ryoko scowled.  
  
"Kagato!" Ryoko said, leaping from the water and changing into her red and black battle suit. Mihoshi and Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Pervert!" they screamed, throwing the empty sake bottles at Kagato. "You didn't even ask before coming in! Haven't you learned anything?" Kagato backed away slightly from the wailing ladies. Ryoko jumped in the air, only to be stopped by green electricity. She yelled in anguish as she plummeted down.  
  
Kagato laughed as he clenched his gloved fist, zapping Ryoko and causing her to writhe in pain on the onsen floor. Ryoko gave an agonized yell as the glass dome of the onsen exploded, and a green light streaked away, leaving Ayeka and Mihoshi all alone. Tenchi, who had been in the fields, jumped in, only to stagger back with his eyes covered.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked, nervously uncovering his eyes. Ayeka shook her head.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into Kagato. He hurt Ryoko and took her away," she said, her voice trembling. Tenchi clenched his fist.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Eternal and Most Wanted Criminal Kagato, come out now," Mihoshi said firmly, pointing her gun around and looking about Yosho's tree. "I know you're here. I said come out!" Tenchi sighed.  
  
"This all seems very familiar," he murmured to himself. "Even what Mihoshi is saying seems familiar. Kenny walked up from the shrine direction.  
  
"What seems familiar, Dad?" Kenny asked. Tenchi laughed.  
  
"This is what happened when Kagato first got Ryoko," Tenchi explained. He vaguely looked at Ayeka and Sasami, then jerked into alertness as a circle of green light appeared before them. Kagato floated out, smiling.  
  
"Please excuse my behavior. I appreciate your coming out to welcome me," he said, bowing politely. Ryoko appeared in the air and fell to the ground, unconscious. Kenny and Tenchi both yelled.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi exclaimed, running over to his wife. Kenny gave Kagato an odd look and stood behind Tenchi, his golden eyes blazing.  
  
"However," Kagato continued, "this one belongs to me. She is, how can I say it delicately, waste product." Tenchi glared at him, cradling Ryoko's head.  
  
"What are you doing? That's exactly what you said twenty years ago!" Tenchi yelled. Kagato seemed as if he didn't hear Tenchi.  
  
"But, she's still agile. I'll bet she's given you some trouble. Princess Ayeka and Princess Sasami. Don't you think it's best we talk someplace private? Someplace where there's no one to bother us?" Kagato asked, floating a bit closer. Washu appeared from behind some bushes, smiling.  
  
"Kagato, what are you doing? Where did you get your robe! I thought I threw into my trash compactor!" Washu remarked. Kagato ignored her also as Tenchi produced his sword. He smiled again.  
  
"Ah, so YOU have the sword," he said. Tenchi gave him a furious look.  
  
"Okay, what's going on? You've known that I have the sword!" Tenchi said.  
  
"But that's the king's property," Kagato continued once more, as if he hadn't heard a word that Tenchi said. "Wave it around like that and you're going to hurt yourself, young man."  
  
Tenchi couldn't take it anymore. He lunged, slashing Kagato's cheek. Kagato smiled indifferently as blood flowed down the right side of his face. "Oh my, oh my. What manners you have. You see, I've only come to invite you to my ship, the Soja." Tenchi growled in anger.  
  
"You haven't got a Soja anymore! It blew up, don't you remember?" Tenchi said. Once again, Kagato seemed as if he hadn't heard. With Ryoko floating at his side, the green light circle appeared and he disappeared into it.  
  
"If you want your precious Ryoko back, come to the Soja. I'll be waiting!" Kagato called as the green light subsided.  
  
Washu put her hand on her hip thoughtfully. "How strange. Let's go see if Rayani or Jakato know anything about this," she said, clapping her hands decisively. Ayeka nodded in agreement as they walked off toward the far side of the lake, where they knew Rayani would be.  
  
Rayani was there, at the edge of the woods, dodging and leaping among the trees, perfecting her fighting technique. Jakato and Magaru were nearby, watching their little baby walk about happily. When Rayani stopped to rest, Ayeka grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Okay, you, where's Kagato?" Ayeka yelled in Rayani's face. Rayani gently disengaged Ayeka's hand from her shoulder and gave them all curious looks.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Ayeka pointed at her furiously. Kenny marveled at the fact that Ayeka could yell so much. Not even his mother could keep up for that long. Ryoko would either teleport away or start a fight.  
  
"Because you're married to him and you should know where he is!" bellowed Ayeka. Washu sighed and pulled Ayeka back, putting a silencing hand on the queen's mouth.  
  
"Do you know where he is? We need to talk to him," Washu explained. Rayani laughed and pointed to the house.  
  
"Last time I saw him he was walking into the house with Ryoko. He was wearing that weird robe that I thought you destroyed," Rayani said, grinning. Washu took Rayani's wrist and began pulling her with everyone else as they walked down to the house. Magaru and Jakato, who was holding little Jakaru, followed, curious to see what was going on with their father.  
  
The house was empty when they reached it. Nobody was there, not even Nobuyuki. "Maybe we can find him in your lab, Washu," Tenchi asked hopefully. Washu nodded and led the way, followed by Rayani, who was still smiling.  
  
Everyone gasped when they entered the lab. Inside was not Washu's lab with the complicated tools and machines. It was an exact replica of the bridge of the Soja, complete with the enormous pipe organ and Kagato sitting in front of it, playing his trademark song. Kenny and Jakato looked on in awe. "What is this?" Kenny asked slowly, staring about. "So big..." Washu gazed at Kagato with intense concern.  
  
"Maybe he has lost his memory," Washu thought aloud. Kagato stopped playing and began laughing quietly. Tenchi, who didn't hear Washu, walked up a bit closer.  
  
"Kagato, give Ryoko back!" Tenchi growled in rage. "Do you just want to repeat what happened twenty years ago?" It took Kagato a moment to get his mirth under control, but when he did, he got up and gave them all a stern glare.  
  
"What manners you have, barging in without asking. I--I--" Kagato stopped abruptly and began laughing again. Rayani smiled and walked up to him.  
  
"Kagato, what are you doing?" she asked quietly, grinning. The space pirate stopped laughing and nudged Rayani out of the way as he broke out laughing again. Ryoko appeared next to him and gave him a hit on the head with a fan.  
  
"I always wanted to do that," Ryoko muttered to herself. She hit him again. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to start laughing! Now they all know something's wrong with you!" Kagato rubbed his head and gave her an angry stare.  
  
"So what?" Ryoko hit him again, this time more forcefully. He growled in anger as he wrenched the fan from her hand and tore it apart. "It didn't seem like a very good trick anyways. Did you realize how long it took me to build this place?" Washu cleared her throat loudly and confronted her assistant.  
  
"So, um, this was a trick?" she asked, slightly peeved. Ryoko laughed.  
  
"It was supposed to end with a battle. But Kagato here isn't a very good actor. You zapped me waaaay to hard in the onsen!" Ryoko said. This time it was Washu's turn to hit Ryoko on the head with a fan.  
  
"You're hopeless, aren't you?" Washu sighed. She turned and was about to reprimand Kagato, but he had disappeared from her side. Magaru laughed and pointed towards the far side of the Soja Bridge. She began giggling as Rayani gave Kagato an affectionate hug, practically disappearing in the thick folds of the green robe.  
  
Magaru's giggles settled as Jakato hugged her and picked her up, walking out through the door with Magaru and the little baby in his arms. Ryoko began laughing uncontrollably as Tenchi put the sword back in his jacket pocket.  
  
"We might as well get out of here," Tenchi said, smiling. "It's almost time for dinner!" Kenny and Ryoko nodded with Sasami, but even the little princess sighed as they heard Ayeka's shrill voice pierce the air.  
  
"Hey, you! What a lousy trick to play!" Ayeka shrieked at Kagato, who merely ignored her. When Ayeka found that she could not wangle a response from him, she stormed over and began arguing with Ryoko. "Ryoko, what a stupid thing to do!" Ayeka yelled. She stopped yelling as Kagato's voice floated over.  
  
"Okay, Ryoko, I'll give you one more chance. Go." Ryoko went rigid and clutched her head, moaning in pain. Kenny yelled in fright, jumping away from his twitching mother. Washu's eyes widened as Ryoko straightened up, as if brainwashed. She produced her sword with a dull, flat expression and pointed at Ayeka. The Queen of Jurai shrieked in alarm as she backed away.  
  
"No! Ryoko!" Tenchi said, trying to break Ryoko's trance. Ryoko began laughing as Ayeka backed away.  
  
"Hahahaha! April Fools, you guys!" Ryoko laughed. Washu hit her with the fan again.  
  
"You're the idiot, Ryoko! It's the middle of December! The point of April Fools is to fool the people in April!" Washu sighed in despair. Everyone started laughing at Ryoko's mistake, even Ryoko herself.  
  
Sasami glanced about the bridge of the Soja. "What a year this has been, Ryo-ohki," Sasami whispered to the cabbit. "It has been a very interesting year."  
  
***** MAGARU: That was kind of stupid. RAYANI: Thanks...I really APPRECIATE your sympathy. WASHU: Yes! It's finally over! RAYANI: I know! Now I can spend my time doing more important things. MAGARU: What's more important than finishing the story, may I ask? KAGATO: Spending more time with me, that's what. MAGARU: Hmm...that wouldn't be first on my list of priorities. RAYANI: I wanna have a party! You know how much time I've spent on this? Let's see...working from dawn till midnight, only stopping for dinner... WASHU: You liar. I see you at breakfast AND lunch! MAGARU: You looked like you enjoyed this chapter, Kagato. KAGATO: Yes, I did, in fact. WASHU: Why? KAGATO: I'd forgotten how if feels to make you all angry. It's a wonderful feeling, like you've all the power in the universe. I rather enjoyed it when I got to blast Ryoko again...muwahahahahaha! WASHU: Well, YOU were the one who was trying to gather all that power twenty years ago. KAGATO: Hmm. Your point, professor? MAGARU: Let's leave those two to argue, shall we? RAYANI: Hee hee hee. All right. Okay, I declare this story officially closed! No more. That's all. Got it, Mihoshi? MIHOSHI: What? No more? KIYONE: Come on Mihoshi, we've got a call. By the way, what did Kagato do twenty years ago? Was it when he had Ayeka and Sasami arrested with Ryoko? When we were all criminals? MAGARU: No, not that one. Ask Tenchi to tell you the story sometime. Well, finally, we're done! WASHU DOLL A: You forgot the disclaimer, Washu! WASHU DOLL B: You're going to say the disclaimer, right, Washu? WASHU: Oh, yeah! These characters don't belong to Rayani, or Magaru, or even the greatest genius scientist in the universe, me!! They belong to Pioneer, AIC, Hitoshi Okuda, whatever. Not ours. Okay, got it?  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Magaru Sakari Kuzuma --- Magaru_Sakari@yahoo.com Rayani Kitsumuri --- pikazitu@masakishrine.com 


End file.
